The Count of Monte Cristo
by The Author's Mighty Pen
Summary: John Bates is starting a new life while seeking to revenge himself on his enemies from his past life.
1. Prologue: Coming into a Fortune

Prison had not been kind to him.

His hands were scarred from the knife fight the third week he was in maximum security. His arms bore the scratch marks and burns of multiple attacks while on kitchen duty. His legs even had permanent indentations where they had strung him up in the bathroom while he was asleep his the third month of his second year. The doctor who operated on his leg said he would have permanent nerve damage and never walk the same way again.

They also did not believe he deserved the care the state mandated he receive. They thought he was a murderer… just like everyone else did. He slept no better in the hospital bed than he had in prison because who knew how long the arms of his enemies reached.

But none of that mattered. He had his revenge on them then, and after New Years his third year, no one touched him and the fools who did found themselves in the infirmary. His boxing skills worked on three people, but then they had all attacked him at once. Mixed martial arts had ruined ten forever. And the one dead man, the one no one ever looked in the eye because of who he was, his corpse had been the making of him.

None of those skills would help him now.

He looked at his hands, trying to find peace in their familiarity as he sat in a suit two sizes too big with a shirt a size too small, and shoes that hung like boats on his feet. They had been all anyone could find for him since all his possessions had long since been sold or given away. That was what happened when the State stood as the only inheritor of your things.

The public defender next to him idly sketched something on his notepad, the money symbol over and over again as the representative of the state explained how the program worked. The man despised all of them, the room, the meeting, and the bickering. He wanted to go back to where problems were solved with his fists and his brains, not with platitudes and worthless words.

"As representing Her Majesty's government, I am here to formerly apologize for what happened to you. In that light, we are willing to fund a restitution total of five million pounds, for your inconvenience in this matter. Is that number acceptable to you, Mr. Bates?"

"That number is far too small." The public defender argued and Bates only twitched his lip.

"Then what number did Mr. Bates have in mind?"

"Given all the costs of life and-" Began the defender but Bates cut him off.

"Ten million pounds flat. No interviews, no contact by the State, and a new identity. I want my record expunged and all traces of my stay in your system erased." Bates ripped a sheet off his lawyer's pad and wrote an address. "Within a week."

"Mr. Bates we-"

"Answer my demands or find yourselves the subject of a very awkward event." Bates waited and the representative nodded. "Perfect, one week." Bates stood, moving toward the door, ignoring the surprise on the rep's face.

"Mr. Bates…" Bates shut the door before the lawyer could finish the statement, leaving the room behind.


	2. Building a Business

Ten Years Later

"Sir? Mr. Christian? You told me to wake you if there was any news." The maid knocked nervously on the door as a man came behind her in the hallway.

"Let me do it Gwen?"

"Of course, Mr. Talbot."

He pointed her on her way and entered the darkened room. The bed held a prone individual exposed to the light the minute the other man yanked the large curtains open. "John, there's news. You might want to get dressed before you decide to go down and greet your guests."

"What guests Henry?" John rolled over and rubbed his face with his scared hands. "I'm not expecting anyone."

"The three young interns you sent abroad to investigate buying those companies you were interested in acquiring. And the investigator you hired is here as well. She's in the library while the others are standing awkwardly around one another in the lobby."

John sighed, sitting up, "The navy suit then Henry." He stood, stretching out and making the bed.

Talbot stopped, holding the suit on its hanger. "You have a maid for that. Two, in fact. They, like everyone you hire, get generous breaks, holidays, sick leave, and anything else you can throw at them for the little work you actually let them do. But if you keep doing their job then what's the point in paying them?"

"First, I think doing some menial work occasionally tends to keep one humble, and second, they're paid to do other jobs not just this one. Making my bed won't rob them of their employment." John snapped the sheet straight across the bed, tucking it tight under the mattress. "Besides, every day you make sure I have less to do since everything is done by managers you hired to make my job easier."

"You wanted to stay out of the limelight." Talbot handed over John's shirt and trousers before going to the closet to select a matching tie. "I thought it was best we kept a number of pawns in place to protect the king."

"It means I've got nothing else to do so I've got to focus on the small things." John tucked his shirt into his trousers and buckled his belt before flipping the collar up and taking the proffered tie. "What else would you suggest for me?"

"Find a girlfriend, waste time at clubs, spend some of your ridiculously large fortune on worthless things, or cause some insanely disgusting property damage. Do something for fun or invest in dangerous stunts and idiot schemes. All of your time goes to building your investments and building an empire others now build for you. Find something you might actually enjoy to occupy your time."

"Is that what billionaires do for fun?" John stepped into the bathroom, pulling his tie tight to his neck, and combed his hair to the side with a little gel. "I don't know about you but I don't have many friends who fit that particular distinction or do those things."

"You don't have any friends sir."

"My biggest problem it would seem." John tossed his comb back onto the counter and reached out for his suit jacket. "Am I fit to enter society?"

"Better now than you were ten minutes ago, that's for sure." Talbot straightened a shoulder and opened the door for him.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes. All the information you need is on your desk for the interns and I suggest you start with them before they rip themselves apart with anxiety. Then, since the investigator's in the library, meet with her to discuss whatever business you've got that you won't tell me about." Talbot stopped at the top of the stairs, pulling John short. "Why's she here?"

"That's for me to know." John pulled his cuffs, "Thank you Henry."

"Always a pleasure sir." Talbot pointed to the interns below. "As I said, best start with them."

John descended the steps and smiled at the three interns. "Good morning. I'm John Christian and I think you've got some information for me."

* * *

Ten Years Ago

Bates sat at the bus stop, staring at the occupants of Trafalgar Square. The bus driver called out but John just waved his hand. The driver shook his head and drove off, leaving him on the bench. Bates watched across the square as a woman with golden blonde hair pushed a stroller while a little boy with dark hair chased after some birds. She called out to him, smiling as she did so, and the giggling boy ran back to her, out of breath with his excitement.

Bates stood up and walked away from the square, losing himself in the rush of the city and followed the signs back to a small flat in the basement of a slightly decrepit building. He unlocked the door and went inside, tossing the keys onto the small table.

The sparsely furnished apartment offered no welcome. The one room, with a bathroom and kitchen, offered only gray paint for the walls. John sat on the one overstuffed chair and pulled a used laptop toward him. Opening the cover his face immediately illuminated in the artificial light. He scrolled through some files and opened an email containing flight information before pulling out a pre-paid phone and dialing the number.

"This is John Bates. I'm confirming my flight for seven this evening. Yes. No, there won't be an upgrade. I'm confirming that the other seat I reserved has been filled? Perfect." He hung up, closed the laptop and laid back in the chair, closing his eyes.

His phone rang again as he dug it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"John Bates? This is Mr. Murray. I was wondering if I could see you as soon as possible."

John leaned forward, holding the phone closer to his ear. "How did you get this number?"

"I'm a lawyer, Mr. Bates. When I need to get something that's precisely what I do. I needed your number and I found it. Now, I'm right outside your front door, if you'd be so kind as to allow me inside."

John started at the knock and hung up the phone, walking slowly to the door. He looked through the eyehole and saw a well-dressed man in a three-piece suit holding a briefcase. John grabbed the lamp from the table and held it close as he opened the door. Murray jumped, holding up his hands to protect his head.

"Explain how you found me right now and I won't cave your head in."

"Please, Mr. Bates, a little civility." Murray raised his eyebrows and pushed past John into the flat. John grabbed the back of Murray's suit and threw him against the door to close it.

When he went to grab Murray by the collar the other man brought his arms down on John's, breaking the grip and head-butted him backward. John reeled a moment and watched as Murray shook himself, smoothing his hair back down and checking his suit.

"Really? What are we, animals?"

"Criminals, actually." John pulled his sweatshirt straight. "That's what a lawyer is right? A criminal in a nicer suit than the ones people like me used to wear."

"I should hope not." Murray took the chair and left John to sit on the edge of his bed. "I represent a man who has gone to great lengths to find you and wants to speak to you immediately."

"Afraid that's not gonna happen. I'm booked on a flight out of here tonight. If your mystery man wants a meet, he'll have to speak to my assistant." John pointed to the rubbish bin before he stood. "You can show yourself out now."

"Aren't you curious who got you released from prison?" John turned around to see Murray had not moved, only interlaced his fingers as he sat back in the chair, making himself comfortable.

"The state reviewed my case and realized the error."

"Correctly put, Mr. Bates, for a press release." Murray looked up at the ceiling, "But a state would have to be put under great pressure to do that. It's embarrassing to admit that one has imprisoned another under false pretenses and no one wants that sort of publicity, do they?"

"So what? You saying the guy you work for did it?"

"That is exactly what I am saying." Murray stood, taking his briefcase in his hand. "And if you want to thank him yourself, please come with me. I assure you, you'll still make your flight to Italy."

* * *

Present Day

John dismissed the last intern and stood up from his desk. Going to his bookshelf he selected a book and stepped through the tunnel into the library. When he emerged from being an obnoxiously large painting he surprised the private investigator, a tall reed of a woman with dark hair and large eyes.

"Apologies for the scare." He said, taking a seat behind a large desk and motioning her to a seat across from him.

"Think nothing of it." She extended a file, "This is what you requested."

He flipped through it and it then looked up at her. "This is a glorified internet search. One of those interns out there could've given me this same information. Why would I pay you for something I could've done myself?"

"Because you didn't do it yourself, that's why. And my 'glorified internet search' is more than that." She took the folder back and turned to a page, "That's not information you find on the internet."

John reached for it but she held the folder a touch too far. Instead of reaching for it again like a trantruming child desiring candy, John sat back. He focused his eyes to read the page from a distance.

After a moment he spoke. "I admit, that's a bit more detailed."

"I followed him for three weeks and this is what I can tell you, in its entirety, about Alex Green."

"It's good." John sat back, interlacing his fingers. "Not just tabloid material but real research. How'd you do it?"

"I drive a very nondescript car." She handed the folder to him and John took the trouble to read the contents a bit more carefully.

"Perhaps I judged too quickly Mrs. Crawley."

"Yes, you did Mr. Christian." She crossed one leg over the other. "But you're still getting used to me... Mr. Bates."

He stopped, then smiled, "You came highly recommended and now I know why."

"My father recommended me, that's not the same thing, and it wasn't a stretch to put together."

"It is to me." John closed the file and faced her, "I was sorry to hear about your husband. Your father always spoke highly of him to me."

"No one could speak ill of Matthew." She cleared her throat, "I was curious about the information you requested on the other individual."

"Why?"

"Well," Mrs. Crawley shifted in her chair. "Because I've known Anna Green practically my entire life. In the last fifteen years or so we fell out of touch since she married that man but…"

"But?"

"What's your interest in her?"

"That's for me to know and you to investigate." John passed over an envelope. "Exactly what you requested and the same interest for you to give me the same depth of detail on Mrs. Green."

"It won't be easy." Mrs. Crawley scratched at her cheek a moment. "She doesn't really entertain anymore and they're not the party-hopping type."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to earn the money I'll pay you for the information I need." John smiled, "You're resourceful and capable Mary. I wouldn't have hired you otherwise."

"Well, I guess that's good enough for now. But not forever, Mr. Bates." Mary took the envelope off the desk, standing. "Give me three days and I'll get you a preliminary report. I don't like it, since I still consider Anna a friend, but I'll do it."

"You haven't seen her in fifteen years, how can you still call her your friend?"

"I have a number of friends I haven't seen socially in quite some time." Mary smiled, "Let me keep my secrets and I'll let you keep yours."

"Tell your father I said hello and, again, I'm sorry about Matthew."

"Thank you, Mr. Bates." She nodded and went to the door. "For your kind wishes. It means a great deal to me."

John waited for her to leave and then went back to his study with the folder. When he arrived there he saw Talbot sorting through a number of papers, handing some to John without even looking. Flicking his gaze over a few more he laid them on the desk before speaking.

"Is your mysterious investigator gone?"

"She is and she's single."

"What about it?" Talbot raised an eyebrow, putting his paper in another pile before stacking them.

"Ask her out."

"When I said girlfriend I meant for you, not me." Talbot sighed, "Get what you needed from her?"

"I did." John showed Talbot the file. "We've got work to do."


	3. Making the Man

Ten Years Ago

John followed Murray through the glass doors that etched in their glass, 'Robert Crawley'. He swallowed, feeling the weight of his current circumstances finally settling on him. As he cleared his throat to say he should leave Murray ushered him into a chair in front of a large desk where a man with graying hair spoke quickly on the phone.

"Yes I understand. I know there's- No, you see- I can't very well- Now listen here- You don't- Alright then I-" The man hung up the phone and rolled his eyes, "You'd think that people would be a bit more respectful of your attentions when they want something from you."

"May I assume you mean you'll be giving me the kind of respectful attention I deserve?" John pointed to himself, "Are you going to explain why you sent your man here to detain me."

"What a vocabulary you have." The gray-haired man laughed. "I'm genuinely curious how much you read while in prison."

"More than I've had time for since. Why do you care?"

"Because I have a proposition for you." The man extended his hand over the desk, "I'm Robert Crawley and I want to help you."

"Help me how?" John eyed the man's hand, refusing to take it. "How do you even know who I am?"

"Other than the papers splattered with your name on it all over the country?" John glared at the Robert so the man turned to Murray. "Could you please leave us Murray?"

Murray nodded, bowing out of the office to leave Robert and John alone. Robert waited until Murray closed the door before he spoke again.

"Murray told you that I helped get you out of prison, yes?" Robert took his hand back, "I asked him to lead with that but you never know if people actually remember every detail."

John scowled, "He mentioned it but why would you've gone to such trouble?"

"I keep myself apprised of those people to whom I owe a great deal."

"What do you owe me?"

Robert leaned forward on his desk, "Do you remember where you were when they arrested you, five years ago?"

John chewed the inside of his cheek a moment. "It's difficult to forget when you get charged with murder."

"Yes," Robert flexed his jaw, "That is very awkward."

"Are you serious?"

"No." Robert stood, "See, when you entered that alleyway you did me a good turn and now I want to do you one."

"How'd I do you a good turn?" John scoffed, "I remember every detail of what happened in that alleyway and despite the fact that your face isn't all that distinctive, I'd remember you if you were there."

"You're sure?"

"Very." John lowered his voice. "I remember every detail because I run it over in my mind every night. It never leaves me, it never fades, and I never have anything else to occupy any stray thoughts. If you'd been there I'd remember."

"Well, I'll be honest. I wasn't there personally but what you did there gave peace to my family."

"How?"

"Do you recall the man who was there?"

"The one who died in my arms?" John nodded, "I remember him. Blonde chap with a lot to say about his wife and son before he died."

"You tried to save his life?"

"He was beyond my help but I did what I could." John gave a disgruntled snort. "Apparently when you're found holding a dead man in the alleyway people are less inclined to believe your story about being an innocent bystander."

"And for that I'm deeply sorry." Robert took a breath, "That man was my son-in-law and unfortunately for you, his death hung around your neck because they couldn't find the real killer."

"What do you care?"

"I care because I know you didn't do it and I want to repay the five years you spent paying for something you didn't do."

"Unless you've got a time machine I don't see how that's possible."

"Don't let the concept of linear time blind you to what I can do for you."

"I've no idea what that would be since you've not told me what you plan to do for me."

"Help you reinvent yourself." Robert stood, walking around his desk while John watched him pace the office.

"Why would I want that?"

"The state, in their rush, to send you to prison decided that the best solution was to sweep the whole thing under the rug and pretend you never existed but see, you still exist. You're not going anywhere and you've got more than a few pounds to your name that I can help you use to become a new man, if you want to."

John leaned back in his chair, "You want me to become someone new?"

"I think, with your experiences, you could become a greater man. The key, in all this, is to forget the man you used to be and become a better person."

"And do what with it?"

"That's your choice but the offer stands."

"I've still got a plane to catch to Rome tonight."

"I know and I wouldn't dream of leaving you to miss your flight or your trip with the redoubtable Mr. Talbot."

"How'd you know Mr. Talbot?"

"I've spent more than enough time in the last five years researching you and everything about you so of course I know about him." Robert laughed, "He's quite the character."

"He won't want me missing the flight."

"Then I'll leave you with this offer," Robert extended his hand to John again, "Once you return from your little trip to Venice, which I hope goes well for you, then I'll be here waiting if you want to take me up on my offer."

"You mean the reinvention of myself?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

John pulled at the collar of his sweatshirt, "What told you I didn't kill your son-in-law? All the evidence they had said I did it but you spent five years trying to prove me innocent. Why?"

"Because it wasn't just my son you saved." Robert held his hand out to John still, "You saved me as well. Though I don't know how well you remember."

* * *

Present Day

John read through the file again, flipping the pages to make sure he left no page unturned. Rubbing at his eyes he checked the time and grumbled to himself. Talbot entered the room, smiling at him, and tapped his watch.

"I do hope you didn't forget."

"I didn't. I just don't want to go." John pushed up from the desk, tucking the folder away into a drawer, and locking it before tucking the key back on its ring. "Why'd you suggest this again?"

"Given your interest in Anna Green I thought it best to give you a chance to see her without actually having to stalk her with your investigator." Talbot held up two tuxedos. "White or black tie for the opera, I couldn't decide."

"Are you always so cheerful?"

"I have been ever since you decided to help me out all those years ago." Talbot examined the suits, "Let's take the black tie. This isn't the night for tails and I want you to look fabulous enough she wouldn't be able to take her eyes off you."

"What do you think she is to me?" John pulled his tie loose, flipping it onto the back of a chair while he unbuttoned his shirt one-handed.

"Something spectacular since you hired a private investigator to dig up dirt on her." Talbot handed over the tuxedo, taking John's discarded clothes over his arm. "Though I'm curious, with my own little research, what a charity hostess managing the boards of three different non-profits is really going to do for us."

"It's not what she'll do for us, Henry, it's what we'll do to her."

"To her?" Talbot paused, arranging the clothes more securely over his arm, "What exactly do you have I mind?"

"I intend to ruin everyone who betrayed or abandoned me."

"And what did she do to betray you?" Talbot shrugged, "You never mentioned her when you made that murder board in our cell."

"I didn't know she betrayed me until I got out of prison." John buttoned his collar down, "And now she's going to get the same as the rest of them."

"And who are the 'them' again?"

"Green, Bricker, Barrow, O'Brien…" John paused, "And now Anna."

"Not Vera?"

"Why disturb the peace our divorce bought me?"

"Why disturb the peace you have at all John?" Talbot sighed, "I don't mean to sound incredulous to your insane place but-"

"But you will?"

"You've got more money than any man I've ever heard of, you've got successful businesses and people who rely on you. Wasting your time trying to ruin these people who don't spare you a second thought… why bother?"

"Because I don't have any peace Henry. I don't sleep, I barely eat, and I find myself struggling to even breathe."

"And this is how you solve it? By destroying the lives of these people not worth your time?"

"It's all I've got Henry." John finished tying his bowtie, taking his jacket off the hanger. "It's all I've got now."

* * *

Fifteen Years Ago

John smiled at the clerk, taking his bag and hurrying out into the rain. He ducked for cover under the awnings on the street, trying to avoid soaking himself in the deluge draining from the sky. Holding his bag close to his chest he hurried around a corner, taking shelter for a moment in a doorway.

In the weak light he saw another man coming up the street. The man's coat billowed slightly and he held his attaché case over his head to protect it from the rain. They nodded briefly at one another and John noted the man's smile, warm even given the cold of the night.

John turned to go the other direction when he heard a scuffle behind him. He pivoted, dropping his bag when the crack rang through the alley. The water had him skidding over the pavement but he landed near the man in the black trench coat. He put his hands over the man's abdomen, white shirt already soaked with rain and blood. The billfold was open a few feet away, the attaché case torn and spewing papers drenched in the puddles around them.

"Hang on there mate." John tried to pull his sweatshirt over his head but the man grabbed his arm.

"Tell Mary I-" He gasped, coughing at John while John's hands slipped over the man's bloodied front. "Tell my wife that I love her. And my son, his name's George. Tell her that there's too much to say but all I've got is the love I have for them."

"Sure, sure, I'll tell them but you'll be fine." John risked a hand into his pocket, fumbling for his mobile. "I'll get the squad here and-"

"Tell Mary I love her. I'll always love her. Tell her that."

"Of course." John fumbled his fingers over the buttons. "But you'll tell her yourself and then-"

"Freeze!" John looked up, blinking against the rain, to see the police there.

"He's dying."

"I said freeze!"

John went to stand, a hand still on the man's chest, "He needs-"

The crack that went through his knee burned, like an explosion to his leg. John stumbled back, gasping at the pain, and held at his leg. Footsteps pounding over the wet pavement filled his ears while his eyes caught sight of the spilled contents of his bag. The flowers now crunched to pieces, the chocolates crushed into the rain drenched pavement, and the anniversary card disintegrating to nothing.

* * *

Present Day

John clapped with everyone else in the audience before taking the offered glasses from Talbot. He examined the distant display before turning his gaze to the other boxes. In the distant box he noted a smaller blonde woman, sitting next to a young man with dark hair, and another man with auburn hair. The woman and the younger man exchanged words, laughing a bit, before the other man glared both of them to silence.

Lowering the glasses John passed them back over to Talbot. "I've seen enough."

"Really? It's not even intermission."

"We're leaving, Henry." John stood, smiling at the attendant, and headed toward the exit. "We've got much to do."

"You always say that but," Talbot took their coats from the man at the coat room, "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"Sorry?" Both of them turned to see the young man John noted through his glasses earlier coming down the stairs. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think we called for you since we don't know you but," John shrugged, "Why'd you think we asked after you?"

"My name's Jack." He held out a hand and John shook it. "Jack Green so I'm sorry I thought you called my name. My mistake."

"Not a concern." John released his hand, "I'm John Christian and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, if you're John Christian then it's my pleasure to meet you." Jack smiled, "I've wanted to meet you for a few years now but I never thought I'd be so lucky as to meet you attending the opera."

"Was there a reason you wanted to meet me?"

"I've been trying to get one of your internships for awhile now and I wanted to convince you in person."

"What makes you think meeting me would be enough?"

"I'm forward and determined, Mr. Christian." Jack shrugged, "I'm sure I could impress you if you gave me another meeting to do so."

"Don't you know, Mr. Green, that an elevator speech is only good if you can impress me in the thirty seconds it takes on the elevator?"

"But we're not in a lift, Mr. Christian." Jack smiled, "If I rode with you on the elevator in your building I guarantee you, you'd want to hire me."

"Alright then." John took his coat from Talbot. "You've got Monday at eight am, lobby of Christian Enterprises. You've got the ride from the lobby to my office to impress me."

"Do I?"

"If you want it." John leaned forward, "Are you up for a challenge, Mr. Green?"

"I am." Jack stood tall, "And it's Jack, Mr. Christian. Mr. Green is my father."

"Well, then we'll see if one day you can rise to be the man your father is." John nodded toward him. "See you Monday, Jack."

"Monday, Mr. Christian. Eight am."

"Eight am." John turned to Talbot, "Ready Henry?"

"Yes sir." Talbot winked at Jack, "Good luck to you Jack. He's not kidding you know. It'll be thirty seconds."

"I'm prepared sir."

"Good." Talbot joined John at the door, opening it for him before stepping outside and leading them to their car. John slid inside and Talbot followed, smiling to himself. "He's got ambition."

"He's made himself the means to an end. Nothing more."

"He's not part of the plan, John."

"He is now."


	4. Molding the Malleable

Present Day

John and Talbot stood in the lobby, watching Jack Green run inside the building to join them at the lifts. He held up his mobile, showing them the time, "I'm not late."

"No, you're not late. Punctuality is the first test and you've passed. Well done." John nodded and Talbot opened the lift doors. "Ready for test two?"

"I am." The three of them entered and John made a show of pulling out his mobile with a timer. "First off, I want to work as Mr. Talbot's intern here, since I'm only sixteen, but I've studied his methods and I think I could do just as well, if not- excuse me sir- better than him in a year or so and move up the ladder."

"With what credentials?" Talbot bit the inside of his cheek and John could see him trying to hold back a laugh.

"Here's my CV. I already passed all my A levels with high marks. I'm currently in my second year at University. Oxford, that is. And I'm taking a sabbatical to better know my father's company."

"Green Incorporated?"

"That's right." Jack took a breath, "I have access to the full trust my grandfather left me in the way of forty percent of the shares of the company while my father owns another forty percent. I'd be willing to sell those shares to you, at market price, for a seat on his board and yours."

"You'd sell me half of the controlling share of your father's company for an internship?" John whistled, "That's not very bright."

"But sir, it is. My father doesn't know that I've been listening to his business conversations in his office for years, ever since I was a boy, and I've got a knack for it. Better than he does really, and that's why he doesn't want me taking any part of it. He's afraid I'll spoil the business but I've had more than enough lunch meetings behind his back with the sons or daughters of those people he wants to deal with to know that I could land those deals better and faster."

Jack paused, "I know Christian Enterprises has been slowly buying up the other twenty percent of the shares and that you want a controlling interest in the company. I believe you could take the business in a better direction and increase my take on it all if I gave you that controlling interest."

The doors opened and Talbot stepped between them to prevent them closing as John eyed Jack. "You'd sell me your shares for the chance to do what, exactly?"

"Run my father's business." Jack shrugged, "One day. I'd like to graduate first but, for now, I can tell you what I know, learn from you, and then buy the business back from you when it's time."

"You play a long game for someone who's only sixteen."

"I've been playing this game since I was six, Mr. Christian."

John sucked the insides of his cheeks a moment before speaking. "And what makes you think that you, a sixteen-year-old, has what it takes to run a company or even work with Mr. Talbot here?"

"Well, sir," Jack grinned, "I've kept you occupied for two minutes when you only promised be thirty seconds so I'd say I'm pretty compelling."

Talbot turned to John, trying to hide his own smirk, "I'd give the kid a run for being the next me. What do you say Mr. Christian?"

"I'd say it's a good thing we already moved another desk into Mr. Talbot's office." John checked his watch, "And that work starts at eight-thirty."

He extended his hand to Jack, "Welcome to the company Jack."

"You won't regret this Mr. Christian."

"I'm sure I won't."

* * *

Twelve Years Ago

John pulled the man by his collar, tossing him back to join the man in the middle of the makeshift ring. "It seems you've made yourself rather a nasty bunch of friends here Mr. Talbot."

"It's a habit Mr. Bates." They stood back to back, John raising his fists to the crowd.

They all wavered a moment, eyeing one another for a brave soul to step forward first. One of them did, a new man, and John squared his shoulders to land a straight left on his nose. The inmate stumbled and John hit him with his right to crack against the man's jaw. He hit the ground and did not get back up.

"Anyone else?"

The crowd dispersed and John took Talbot by the scruff of the neck, moving the away toward the other groups milling about the yard to lose themselves before the guards could find the perpetrators. John released Talbot once they were far enough away and glared at him. Talbot raised his hands in defense.

"Look, all I said was-"

"You're not supposed to speak at all. Didn't you listen to a word I said when you got here?"

"I did but I couldn't just let that man-"

"Henry!" John barked and Talbot quieted. "You need to keep a low profile. Incite their ire and it's not the governor you'll have to worry about but the other men here. They'll skin you alive and wear it as a badge."

"I can handle them." John raised an eyebrow and Talbot coughed. "Okay, maybe not well or on my own but we make a good team, you and I."

"Sometimes I ask myself how you got in here Henry and then I realize, you thought you were too smart for your own good." John turned toward the bell and jerked his head, "Come on, best get you back before mother worries."

"That's funny." Talbot grumbled, "And it was insider trading I'll have you know. I happened to scoop a few extra pounds from a few places I shouldn't have."

"With brains like yours I'm sure your family feels it's a waste to have you here."

"My aunt does but, at the end of the day, I'm all she has now so she realizes I made a mistake." Talbot shrugged, "A year is nothing. A slap on the wrist really."

"A year is not nothing." John replied, his gait catching a little. He grimaced and rubbed at his leg. "A year makes or breaks a man. In your case it could kill you unless you learn to shut your big mouth."

"I heard you got in a knife fight your first week inside."

"It was my third week and yes, I did." John held up his hands. "Suffered some nerve damage but they only tingle when it rains."

"Then the story about your leg?" Talbot led his question, falling into line behind John to grab a tray. "What about that?"

"Third month of my second year here." John massaged it again, limping forward in line to get a slop of watery potatoes on his tray. "After they moved me from maximum for being a model prisoner."

"I heard you got shot there."

"Shattered my knee when they arrested me, yeah." John dodged the flying result of gravy haphazardly deposited on his potatoes. "But the nerve damage came when they cut off the circulation to my leg by hanging me from the shower heads."

"How'd you get out?"

"With difficulty." John hobbled to a table, wincing as he stretched out his muscles to ease the spasms. "But that's all in the past now."

"I heard what happened at New Years." John stared at Talbot across the table. "How you killed that man."

"He had a weak heart," John dug into his tasteless food. "It couldn't be helped."

"They're all scared of you now though. You frighten them."

"And everyday I have to keep frightening them or else I'll get more of these." John pulled up his sleeves to show Talbot his arms, covered in scratches and burn marks. "Now, unless you want to leave here looking like me or not in a body bag, I'd suggest you keep your head down and your mouth shut."

They ate in silence for a moment before Talbot spoke, "What if I told you that I could be of help to you if you'd be of help to me?"

"How so?"

"We're already cellmates and you've been real good to me here, I won't deny it. But," Talbot leaned farther over, lowering his voice, "When they caught me they didn't get everything."

"Are you trying to tell me you've got money stashed somewhere?"

"I've got almost a billion pounds stashed somewhere." Talbot grinned, "And if you ever get out of this hellhole, and keep me alive until I serve out my time as a good little boy and they parole me, then I'm willing to split it evens with you."

"Who says I'm ever getting out?"

"If I had the money I could do it for you."

John snorted, "I like your offer Henry, I won't deny it's got its merits, but I'm never leaving this place. That's what happens when they string you up for murder."

"But if you could?"

"And go back to what, Henry?" John shrugged, "My girlfriend left me the moment they hauled me away, my friends all deserted me, and there's no job in the world that'd take me."

"I thought you had a wife."

"She's the only one I don't hate."

"Why not?"

"Because she was kind enough to finally sign the divorce papers." John pushed away his tray. "Just survive this, Henry, and that'll be payment enough for me. I promise you that."

* * *

Present Day

John stood up from his desk, Talbot entering the room with a stack of files. "Leave those for tomorrow Henry, I've got to call it a night on this one."

"I intended to leave them for you tomorrow. I know how you hate to feel your time in the office is wasted." Talbot set them on the edge of John's desk, exchanging them for another set. "Though, while we're on the subject of work, I want to discuss Jack."

"What about him?"

"Well, he's incredible. He'll put me out of a job soon."

"I doubt that Henry." John grabbed his jacket, sliding his arms through before buttoning it. "He's never going to know me like you do."

"But he knows this business to the point where he reminds me of me before I got myself pinched."

John paused, "Are you suggesting he's insider trading?"

"No," Talbot shook his head, "I don't think that at all. What I think is that boy's a natural."

"So?"

"So," Talbot adjusted the files in his grip. "Make him the weapon of destruction."

John raised an eyebrow, "How'd you mean?"

"If you want to bring down Green Incorporated, as you're determined to do, then use him to do it. Drive the dagger in with the betrayal of the son, as it were."

"You want me to turn that boy against his parents?"

"I was specifically thinking his father but I guess since we added his mother to the list I don't see why she can't bite the big one with him." Talbot walked with John toward the glass doors of his office. "You never did tell me what she did to you."

"She left me."

"Was she-" Talbot stopped, "Was she the girlfriend you mentioned?"

"That's her." John pushed the button for the lifts, contemplating. "I was arrested when we were about to celebrate our year anniversary as a couple."

"That's rough."

"I guess it meant less to her than it did to me." John walked into the lift, "But, maybe she didn't like that her roses and chocolates were scattered all over the pavement and the dregs of the card that were left ended up as evidence."

"Women can be funny creatures. Fickle to a fault."

"Are we talking about Mrs. Crawley?" John smirked and Talbot swallowed.

"No."

"Shame. You'd be good together." John winked, "See you tomorrow morning Henry."

"Goodnight John."

The doors went to close until a hand stopped them. John looked up as Jack entered the lift, cringing. Stepping to the side John allowed Jack to take the spot by his side as the doors closed again.

Jack turned to him, "Sorry to take space in the lift Mr. Christian."

"It's a public transportation system Jack. Everyone's got to use it."

"Sometimes people want to be alone. Think by themselves and all that."

"Are you one of those people?"

"Me?" Jack shook his head, laughing, "No. I enjoy other people. I like to study them. Learn everything there is to know about them."

"You should've read psychology, not business."

"I'm doing both sir."

"And what do your parents say to that?"

"My dad thinks it's a waste." Jack rolled his eyes, "But he thinks everything I do is a waste."

"That's a shame."

"It was when I was younger but not now. I've learned that my biggest ally is my mother so I don't bother cracking the nut that is my father."

John bit his tongue to keep back a response, "And, if I may ask an impertinent question, what makes your mother so special?"

"So many things." Jack brightened as the lift doors opened then his face changed, like an idea just struck him with a bolt of lightning. "If you wouldn't find me impertinent, Mr. Christian, I could ask you join us for dinner."

"I wouldn't dream of cutting in on a personal, family dinner Jack. Even if you have worked here for a month."

"That's just it, sir." Jack kept pace with John out the doors toward his car. "It's a bit of a celebration. My mother's got to attend my father at some conference in Edinburgh so they won't see me before I have to get back to school next term. We're meeting for dinner as a send off."

"That's in another week yes?"

"Yes sir. But I'll still able to work. I've got the schedule all arranged with Mr. Talbot and it's a good chance to work on the train."

"Sure we're not overworking you Jack?"

"I'm made for this job sir." Jack stopped as John handed his case to the driver and stood by his open door. "And I think my parents would love an opportunity to meet you in person. I talk about you so much they practically know you already."

"I doubt that." John went to duck into the car but stopped. "Alright, if you don't think I'd be intruding."

"Absolutely not sir."

"Then get in." Jack's eyes widened and John smiled at him, "I'm not going to make you get your own ride there if you can give us directions as we go."

"Do you mean it sir?"

"Yes. Andy?" John addressed the driver, "Please take our destination from Mr. Green here and make sure to inform Mr. Talbot that he'll have to take dinner tonight with those clients without me."

"Very good sir." Andy closed the door and Jack turned to John.

"I didn't know you had plans sir."

"They're old clients and they'll understand my absence. Mr. Talbot's more their friend than I am."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Trust me Jack, I know how to persuade people but not the way Mr. Talbot can." John sat back, "Buckle in."

After a moment Jack, bouncing his hands on his knees, spoke, "Can I ask how you met Mr. Talbot, sir?"

John chuckled, "I thought you studied him."

"His methods sir."

"Don't you know that method is trained and taught from a young age?"

"Of course sir but I also think people surprise you all the time. They rise above themselves." Jack pointed his hand at John. "Take you, for instance."

"What about me?"

"You came out of nowhere ten years ago. A meteorite just busting through the business world. You snapped up enterprises and businesses left and right without rhyme or reason until, two years ago, when you unveiled your global supply network that had you running everything from production to distribution. A self-sustaining community all on its own."

"And that impressed you?"

"It opened my eyes, sir." Jack shook his head, face covered in awe. "I couldn't believe that one man could have a vision like that."

"When one wants to achieve big they've got to dream big Jack. I hope you know that."

"I sold you my shares sir."

"And then reinvested them in my company so tell me," John turned slightly in his seat, "What've you learned so far?"

"Never put all your eggs in one basket. Diversify, simplify, and above all mystify."

John laughed, rubbing a hand over his face, "I think you belong on the side of the poets and philosophers, Jack. Not in business."

"I think I should've done a great many things sir but, the benefit for me, is I'm still young. I can do and be all those things."

"Is that what you want?"

"It is." Jack shrugged, "My mother always told me we should dream of the life we want and then work as hard as we can to achieve it."

"Do you always listen to your mother?"

"Every chance I get."

John nodded, "That's good. I wish I'd listened to mine a bit more often. Would've saved me a lot of heartache in a bad marriage."

"You're divorced sir?"

"It's been…" John counted in his head, "Fourteen years now."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not for a second. Best thing that woman ever did was sign those papers for me. Ah," The car stopped and a valet opened the door, "Seems like we're here."

They got out of the car and Jack led them into the restaurant. His head, about the height of John's, scanned the room before pointing to a far corner. With a wave of his hand he motioned John to follow him and they made their way through the tables to where a woman and a man sat.

The same blonde woman and auburn headed man from the opera. Jack made his way to the woman first and she pushed out her chair in eagerness to hug her much taller son. When Jack greeted the man, he rolled his shoulders back and stuck out his hand. The man begrudgingly shook it, without standing, and returned to his phone.

John stepped forward as Jack's animated voice reached his ears over the general hum of the room. "And this, father, is Mr. Christian. He's my new boss."

The man looked up, eyes narrowing a moment, and stood slowly. "So you're the famous John Christian?"

"I don't know about famous." John extended his hand and the man only shook it for a moment before dropping it. "But I do know when I stand in front of the man representing the dynastic Green Incorporated. I'm honored to meet you, Mr. Green."

"As well you should be." Green took his seat, picking up his phone again. "As well you should be."

"Mr. Christian?" The woman frowned and then she turned to John. "You're my son's new boss?"

"I am, ma'am." John took her offered hand, kissing it. "He speaks very highly of you."

"Couldn't possibly speak more highly than he does of you." Her eyes had not left him, as if looking for something in his features or his face. "Excuse my rudeness, I'm Anna Green."

"Pleasure, Mrs. Green." John smiled, "It's truly a pleasure."


	5. Persuading People

Present Day

John unfurled his napkin, placing it on his lap and smiling at the waiter when he took the menu. Anna's eyes had yet to leave him and he tried to pretend he took no notice. His focus, instead, was on the man across the table who had paid him no mind after their initial greeting.

"Jack tells me you work everywhere in the global supply chain." Anna cut in, breaking the momentary silence and stealing looks at him over the top of her menu.

"I do." John brought the menu down enough to meet her ocean blue eyes, "When I started the business I realized I didn't want to limit myself."

"And why should you?" She smiled at him, "There's too much to do in business and life to limit ourselves."

"Like you would know." Both turned to Green, taking a moment from his phone to glance upward. "I'm sure you'll just bore Mr. Christian with the details of your charities and non-profits."

"On the contrary," John smiled toward Anna. "I believe that those who greatly receive should give just as generously."

"I remember you saying that in an article I read when you opened your philanthropic wing." Anna closed her eyes, as if trying to remember the exact wording of the article. " _That we remember those whose positions could be ours but for the grace of God. It is only chance which has separated us and we must act accordingly._ "

"That's right." John laughed, "I think you said it better than I did."

"Nonsense."

"She's a parrot for the phrases of others, Mr. Christian." Green flipped a page on his menu, "Without thoughts of her own the only things in her head are the words of others. It's why she's without success of her own."

Anna blushed, holding her menu higher and burying her face in it while John white-knuckle clutched his napkin in his lap, attempting to keep his tone civil. "Memory would be a poor thing to waste in anyone's case, Mr. Green. Isn't there success in answering the needs of someone else when only mentioned once?"

"She's not good at answering needs."

"She's the face of your philanthropy, Mr. Green, and that's a task in and of itself given the international recognition your company has." John focused on Green, "You must believe that her skills, no matter how limited you view them, are a boon to your work given the success of your own family business."

"Business is a means to an end, Mr. Christian. Just as her work solves immediate needs and nothing more." Green did not look up from his phone. "The transactions I operate are for no more purpose than to serve our pleasures."

"Don't you derive pleasure from your work?"

Green snorted, "What pleasure is there to be had in numbers and ledgers? It's nothing but time wasted away from a yacht or a gaming table."

"Then you're a gambling man?"

"I take the gambles I like, yes." Green snapped for the waiter, "Where is the drink I ordered?"

"Your wife asked us not to since the last time your card-"

"I don't care what she told you. Bring me the bottle."

John glanced at Jack, noting the red tinge to the boy's cheeks and the flush deepening on Anna's. He held his hand to the waiter, "That'll be my treat."

"Mr. Christian-" Anna tried to argue but John waved away her argument.

"I intruded on your family dinner and I'd like to congratulate Jack here on his fine work. It's truly my treat."

The table settled and they ordered, handing their menus to the waiter with Green belligerently demanding they make changes to the meal he ordered and even sending it back three times before satisfying himself with what they gave him. Once they started eating Green only picked at his food. The constant buzz of his phone rattled the utensils and John noted the way Jack maintained a stranglehold on his fork while his jaw clenched.

Green paid them no more mind, focused entirely on his device while the other three ate quietly.

"If I might be so bold," John finally spoke, cutting through his meat and turning to Anna, "How did you get into philanthropy?"

"It was a passion of mine at University. I studied international relations and international development."

"Fascinating. Did you graduate?"

Anna coughed, "I did. It just took awhile."

"I ruined her plans a bit." Jack interjected, setting down his utensils. "She took care of me until I was five and then went back to complete her studies."

"That's very noble." John nodded his head, "I don't think there's anything better a mother could do for her child then raise them."

"I disagree." Anna sipped at her drink, "I think it's an instinct. It took no thought at all. Not like what you've done for Jack."

John shook his head, "I've done nothing for Jack that he couldn't have done for himself or wouldn't have done for himself with the right tools."

"You would have to be a mother to appreciate how you've opened his horizons, Mr. Christian. I know that I couldn't ever fully repay what you've done for him in only a month."

"Please," John dabbed at his mouth, making sure none of his food found its way into his carefully trimmed beard. "I'm sure another month and you won't even remember my name."

"It'd be hard to forget."

"The mind's an interesting place." John set his napkin on the table, "I once had a girlfriend who forgot I existed within three weeks of our separation."

"That's unfortunate." Anna drew back for a moment. "I'm sure that broke your heart."

"The heart, thank goodness, is a muscle like any other and heals with time." John turned to her, "And you, if it's not too personal a question, have you ever lost someone?"

"It's funny you should ask that." She went to speak just as Green stood up from the table.

"Sorry to cut this dry conversation short but I've got an appointment."

"Dear," Anna looked from side to side, trying to maintain a calm tone. "We won't be seeing Jack again for weeks and you haven't spoken to him at all."

"He understands." Green shrugged, "It's a man thing, you wouldn't get it."

"Maybe not but we've a guest."

"Mr. Christian'll understand," Green waved at John like he barely noticed him, "He's a business man and it's a meeting I can't miss."

"What could you possibly've scheduled?"

"It doesn't matter. It's got to do with work. I couldn't change it last minute for a dinner."

"I told you about this dinner two weeks ago."

"And I'm sure Jack forgives me." Green turned to Jack, "Don't you?"

"Yes sir." Jack swallowed, nodding. "I understand completely."

"Good." Green gave John a curt nod, "It's been a pleasure Mr. Christian. We probably won't meet again."

"I wouldn't be so sure." John stood, waiting for Green to leave before retaking his seat. "I seem to have nosed in on your family dinner and rather spoiled the evening for you. I should go."

"No," Anna rearranged her napkin on her lap, "Please stay."

"Alright." John took a sip of the wine at the table, "I believe you were about to say something, before your husband left."

"Was I?"

John held up a hand, "If it's too personal…"

"At this point it's hardly that." She shifted her jaw, "I'm just not sure I should anymore."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, it's rather a sad story and given the tenor of our evening I think it would only lend to the dismal ambiance."

"I happen to find that those things that make us sad should be aired to give room for any joy to leak through instead."

Anna narrowed her eyes at him before nodding, "You're not wrong, Mr. Christian. There are things I think we need to expose to the light of day instead of leaving to the darkness to fester."

"Exactly." John took his drink in hand, "At your leisure then."

Anna wiped her mouth on the napkin before beginning, "See I was engaged to someone, before I married Alex, and it ended rather badly."

"Oh?"

"He…" Anna coughed, "He died."

"I'm so sorry." John put a hand over hers, biting his tongue to keep from reacting to the electric thrill that ran up his arm at the contact. "If it's too much-"

"No," Anna patted over his hand, slipping hers free. "It's a long time ago. Before Jack was even born."

"If I'm not being too bold, how'd he die?"

"In prison."

John widened his eyes, "Prison?"

"I see I've shocked you." Anna tried to laugh but John shook his head.

"No, I don't see you as the kind of woman to put yourself in harm's way."

"I'm not and I didn't." Anna shrugged, "From what little I could tell of the case it was more a marriage of convenience for those seeking a swift end to a case they really didn't have a case for. Unfortunately."

"But he never got out of prison?"

"From what little they told me he was killed there. Some prisoner stabbed him rather badly with a knife or something and he died since there was nothing they could do." Anna gave a bitter laugh, "I still don't know almost anything, even after all the inquiries I made because there's only so much they'll actually tell you when you're not family of the victim. Since we weren't married when he was arrested and incarcerated the leavings were all I ever got out of the Ministry of Justice."

"Her Majesty's Prison Service is part of the reason Mum took to philanthropy." Jack rubbed his thumb over his mother's hand. "She wants to make sure there aren't others forced into positions like that."

"I've followed your work in that regard."

"I know." Anna wiped at her eyes, "I've tracked the donations and I'm grateful for the contributions you've made."

"It's what I could do." They were silent a moment before John turned to Jack, "But you're lucky to've found Mr. Green and have Jack here so it's not a total loss."

"No," Anna smiled at Jack, "Jack's the light of my life. Fifteen years of wonderful experiences."

"Fifteen?" John raised his eyebrows at Jack, "I thought Mr. Green the younger was sixteen."

"No. He's sixteen early next year." Anna ruffled Jack's hair, "But he says he's older because he's smart enough to be and otherwise no one takes him seriously."

"Mum, I think we might be disappointing Mr. Christian with the drama." Jack laughed, holding his mother's hand.

"Not at all. I don't usually have the luxury of conversations without another motive so this has been rather refreshing, if you don't mind me saying so."

"No and I should be sorry to've dumped this rather sad story on you like this." Anna waved at John, "It's just… you remind me of him and I guess the memories came back. I apologize."

"Don't apologize." John shushed her, "The bad memories come with the good so we must endure a measure of pain for pleasure."

"Too true." Anna raised a glass, "To the pleasure we enjoy through pain."

"To pleasure."

* * *

Sixteen Years Ago

John counted his change, focused on the bills in his hand, and bumped into a petite woman just moving past him. The world moved in slow motion as her drink spilled and John found himself drenched in something fruitier than he usually drank. Or ever drank.

He turned his head to look at the woman now covering her mouth with a shaking hand. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention and I've-"

They both went to address his shirt and the rest of her drink turned over her. With a beat of silence they both laughed, choosing the moment to bask in the lunacy of the event for a moment together. John recovered first, grabbing a stack of napkins, and handed some to her while addressing his own shirt.

"It's an old kit anyway."

"Do you play?"

"Only in my dreams," John pulled the jersey down, "I wish I was good enough for Ireland to ask I represent them at the next World Cup but I doubt they come knocking on the doors of English literature students."

"Are you studying then?" She took the wad of used napkins and tossed them into the nearest bin, though John could still smell the waft of fruity drink over the two of them.

"Almost done. After exams next week I'll be ready for the real world."

"If you don't mind me saying," She bit her lip, "You seem a little older than the others in the graduating crowd."

"I took a few years off to serve." John stood straighter, "Can't you see it now?"

She laughed, "I can rather. That's a very professional bearing you've got there soldier."

"It was Captain but yes, I'd say it rather is." He pointed to a table, "Mind if we sit. I've got to air out my bills before I try to give them to the bus driver."

"Of course." They squeezed together into a tight booth and she tried to hide a giggle. "Sorry."

"No," John separated the bills with care, "What is it?"

"I'm just imaging what could be going through the mind of the driver who gets ahold of a bill covered in a fruity cocktail from a man as manly looking as yourself."

John joined her in laughing, "What, don't you think I could get myself a bloke in here?"

"I've no doubt you could but I don't get the feeling that's really your style."

"Oh really?" John leaned over the table toward her, "And why would you think that?"

"The obvious answer is that you're in here talking to me and the other, possibly embarrassing answer, is that you've been at attention since we started talking." She tried to hide her laughter as John shifted in place. Reaching over a hand she covered his, forcing him to meet her eyes. "I take it as a real compliment, by the way."

"That's good. I've met more than one woman who found it rather… awkward."

"I could see why people might but I don't." She jumped as her body seemed to vibrate. John jumped with her and they both gave nervous laughs when she pulled out her mobile. "I'm sorry. I've got to meet someone."

"It's not problem. They've dried enough." John collected his bills but as he reached for the last one she snatched it. "I need that for groceries you know."

"I'm not stealing it." She wrote something on it, "But since I don't feel like risking this getting on your hand and you losing it I thought I'd risk defacing a bill."

"That's the face of the Queen you're ruining."

"Do you think I'm worth it?" She grinned, passing the bill back with her number and name scrawled in a corner.

"After the conversation we just had I'd be an idiot to think not." John tore the bill in half, stealing her pen, and wrote his number on the other half.

She took it, her mouth open, "I thought you needed to buy groceries."

"I do. But I might have to risk a meal or two so you've no excuse to ignore my calls-" John peeked at the name on his side of the bill, "Anna."

"You're sure of yourself-" Anna took a look at her side before frowning, "Captain? That's all you'll give me?"

"It's Captain Bates." John tapped the torn side of the bill, winking at her. "If you agree to a date then you'll get the rest of the name."

"Will I now?" Anna pursed her lips, "Fine. I give up."

"You want my name that badly?"

"Well," Anna ran her tongue over her lower lip a moment and John had to cough to cover the shift he made in the booth, grateful for the table covering him. "I'd feel bad calling you 'Captain' since I'm pretty sure that kind of title belongs on the parade ground or the bedroom and since we're not in either of those places…"

"John," He managed in a half-strangled voice, "My name's John."

"See," She patted his cheek. "That wasn't so hard… until now."

"You're terrible, you know that."

Anna put a hand to her chest, faking indignation, "You've only just met me. I'm not sure you can say that."

"Oh yes I can." John lowered his voice, "Anyone who immediately suggests what you do on a first meeting are pretty naughty."

"Take me out on a few dates and you'll see how naughty I can be." Anna winked, "And call me _John_ because otherwise I'll wonder if it worked."

With a kiss to his cheek, she was out of the pub faster than John could control his reactions. He took a few calming breaths before going to leave the bench. As he walked outside he heard his name called and turned toward it.

A smile split his face, "Alex! What are you doing here?"

The man looped an arm over John's neck, "I'm rescuing you from a night on your own so we can paint the town together. What'd you say?"

"I'd say I've got exams to study for."

"Nonsense," Alex waved a hand, "You've got loads of time for that. Don't waste it all sitting in tight corners with your books."

"You'd know more about it if you didn't already have that glass, corner office in your Dad's building." John eased himself out from under Alex's arm. "We're not all luck enough to be a Green."

"No," Alex leveled a finger at John, who finally noticed how unsteady his friend was on his feet. "But one day you could be."

"I don't think so." John shook his head, "But if I want that internship then I've got to work my ass off and I'm not doing that standing here."

"Please, if you want it then you've just got to ask. I'd-" Alex stumbled forward and John barely caught him, righting him with an arm under Alex's shoulders.

"Come on Mr. Green. Let's get you home."

"No," Alex moaned, holding onto John. "We're going out."

"You're already smashed brother." John waved down a cab. "And I'm getting you home."

"You're always so good to me." Alex mumbled into John's shoulder as he situated them both in the cab, giving directions to the desired address. "It's why my father wants to hire you."

"I'm sure that's why." John patted his arm, "I'm sure that's why."

* * *

Present Day

John settled with the woman at the host station as Anna emerged from the coatroom with Jack on her heels. She went to argue but John cut her off. "I'm sorry but I won't hear a word against it. I interrupted your family dinner and it's the least I could do to pay for it."

"That's not necessary Mr. Christian." Anna tried to argue but Jack put a hand on her arm.

"I think we'd be poor recipients of his generosity if we made a show of arguing now Mum." Jack extended his hand toward John, "Thank you, Mr. Christian, for your kindness."

"You're more than welcome and it's nothing." John waved his hand at the building, "I didn't want to mention it before but I own the building and therefore the restaurant so the only person I have to account for on behalf of this evening is the manager and my accountant."

"Then I'll offer my gratitude with my son's." Anna put her hand forward and John shook it, biting back his reaction at the repeat of the buzz in his blood. "Though, if it's not too forward, would you walk me to the cab queue."

"I'd be delighted though," John looked at Jack, "Isn't your son going with you?"

"Jack's got plans with his friends for the remainder of the evening because some of them are going back to Leeds and Manchester in the morning and they won't see one another until half-term."

"Then it'll be my pleasure. But, please, let me offer you a lift home."

"I couldn't further impose on your generosity, Mr. Christian."

"It's on my way, I assure you."

Anna eyed him, "You don't know where I live, Mr. Christian."

"I'm actually a rather well-informed individual and I know that the Green family penthouse is in my direction." John shrugged, "I've attended a few of the parties thrown there."

"Then, by all means, I'd be grateful for the lift." Anna turned to Jack, kissing his cheek, "Not too late, remember you've got packing still to do and it'd be rather a poor repayment to Mr. Christian for you to be late tomorrow."

"Yes Mum." Jack kissed her back, "I won't be too late."

"Good."

"Mr. Christian," Jack shook John's hand, "Thank you again for dinner and everything this evening. It's been a treat beyond measure."

"I was touched to be invited and humbled to be of service." They watched Jack leave the building and John opened his arm to allow Anna to precede him through the open door as he held it. "After you."

"Ever the gentleman." Anna waited for him as another couple passed through the door, and then kept pace with his hitched gait. "Might I ask what gave you that stride?"

"I shattered my knee in an accident and then suffered some nerve damage to it later." John patted it. "Through some intense physical therapy I regained most function but it's scarred and twinges in a light drizzle."

"I imagine it's awful in a downpour."

"I'm almost an invalid in those cases." John laughed, waving Andy off as he opened the door for Anna. "After you."

"Again with the gentlemanly demeanor." Anna waited until John joined her in the car before continuing. "If I weren't married I'd think you were setting a very good impression on a first date."

"And if you weren't married I'd say I was."

They sat in silence a moment as Andy joined traffic, guiding them through the streets toward Anna's home. She spoke after a moment, "Might I ask you something rather personal?"

"Given the personal nature of the conversation I forced from you at dinner I'd say it's only fair." John opened his hands to her. "Ask away."

"Do you have any family in the area?"

"What an odd question."

"I'm sorry," Anna fumbled a moment, "It's just… you look an awful lot like someone I used to know very well. It's almost frightening really."

"Is this the man you said died in prison?"

Anna nodded, "My fiancé. At least, he was going to be." She swallowed but John noted the tears on the edges of her eyes. "He was arrested on our year anniversary and I had every hint he planned on proposing that night."

"What gave you that impression?"

Anna shrugged, "Some of the evidence from the scene, that I saw in pictures in the newspapers, were roses, a box of chocolates, and a card."

"And you assumed proposal from that?"

"Maybe it was wishful thinking." Anna rested her elbow on the window of the other door, leaning her chin on her hand a moment before turning back, "But I was convinced we'd spend the rest of our lives together."

"I understand." John waited a moment, "But how long, after he was arrested and taken away, did it take you to marry Mr. Green?"

Anna turned to John, a few silent tears making tracks down her cheeks. "I don't think you asked me a fair question, Mr. Christian."

"Didn't I?" John shrugged, "I thought that, after the way you talked about the man you hoped would marry you, you might've waited some time between his death and marrying another man."

"There were other circumstances involved." Anna wiped at her eyes, "You wouldn't understand."

"Probably not. I've never been the one to abandon, only the one to be abandoned." John sighed, "But we've reached your building Mrs. Green."

John got out of the car, holding the door open for Anna to step out. After a moment she emerged, looking every bit as put together as she had been in the car. She took a step toward her building before turning to face John.

"You know, I think you answered my question, Mr. Christian."

"Did I?"

"Yes." Her jaw set, eyes hard. "You couldn't be related to the man I loved because where his heart was full of nothing but compassion and understanding I don't think there's anything in your heart but grief and bad feelings."

"If I have them then I'm entitled to them."

"I'm sure that gives you great comfort in the dark of your nights." Anna nodded at him, "I'm sure we'll see one another again Mr. Christian but I do hope you'll keep your distance from me. I wouldn't want a repeat of tonight."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mrs. Green." John nodded at her, watching her back as she went into the building. "We wouldn't want to get too close."


	6. Pricked Interest

Present Day

John pushed the plate away, standing to take the suit coat Talbot handed him. "How's Jack doing now that he's back in school?"

"Why?" Talbot pulled at the shoulder of John's jacket before leading the way through the dining room toward the front door.

"Because he's integral to this plan."

"I didn't think he was on your list."

"He's not." John accepted the coat from the butler at the door, "Thank you Carson, no scarf today."

"It is chill this morning sir."

"It'll be fine. I'm only leaving for a lunch meeting and I'm spending more time in the car then in the open." John turned back to Talbot, "He's already sold us the controlling share in his father's company and now we just wait to squeeze Green with it."

"How so?"

"What could hurt a father worse than making his son your creature?" John winked at Talbot, going through the front door and down the steps.

"John," Talbot took the stairs as quickly as he could to keep pace. "I do have to wonder if maybe you've spent too much time mulling this over in your head that you don't actually hear yourself."

"How so?" John climbed into the car, Talbot following him. "What's there to explain?"

"Not explain, John, just understand." Talbot held up his hands, "These are people's lives we're talking about. What happens to them'll affect hundreds, thousands of people even."

"And now you're getting cold feet?"

"Before you had Mrs. Crawley come through our door and give you that information on Green you were fine spinning your theories in the corner. But now, with the balls in motion, you're feeling a little unhinged." Talbot rolled his shoulders back, "If we're being honest here."

"I never expected anything less from you Henry." John sighed, taping the door under the window before shifting to face Talbot. "But it's what I've been building toward for fifteen years Henry. This is my revenge."

"It's more than that John." Talbot shook his head, "Revenge is buying out his company or actually using any of your research to land his ass in prison. What you're doing is total annihilation."

"Serves them all right."

"No, it doesn't John."

"It's what they deserve, Henry." John barked and noted how Talbot shuddered a moment. He heaved a sigh, lowering his tone. "It's what they did to me."

"What if it's not about deserve, John?"

"You mean forgive them for destroying my life?" John waved a hand, "Forgive my old friend for scooping up the woman I was going to marry? Forgive the QBs who threw the book at me even though I innocent? Forgive the man who destroyed my life for nothing more than a nod of appreciation from the same friend who once swore blue he'd defend me to the end of his days before stabbing me in the back?"

"It sounds bad when you say it that way."

"No, it sounds about right." John settled back, adjusting his tie in his jacket. "It's the way things have to be."

"But what about your soul, John? What happens to you when the anger and rage and revenge burn their way through you, when the ashes of their lives flutter around you? What then?" Talbot waited but John did not respond. "Will you be happy then?"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes."

"Right." Talbot rolled his eyes, "We've had this conversation before."

"Then why keep having it Henry?"

"I guess I hoped your responses would change."

"They haven't."

"I noticed." Talbot looked out his window, "Oh how I've noticed."

* * *

Ten Years Ago

John settled into the seat, shifting to stretch his leg as the muscle twitched. He massaged it, sighing as the shooting pains eased slightly. Someone next to him coughed and John smiled at the man who took the seat in first class next to him.

"Still give you trouble?"

"Since the physical therapy was only looking to get me walking again and not actually fully functional it acts up on occasion."

"You mean you haven't used your scandalously large fortune to get yourself a titanium leg or something?" Talbot snorted, "Imagine you as a cyborg, with a leg hissing and thunking all over the ground as you walked."

"With your fortune I'm surprised you didn't set up shop in the mountains somewhere with a lair to rival a James Bond villain." John waved off the woman offering them drinks but Talbot reached over for one of the champagne glasses. "What have you been doing since you got out?"

"Well," Talbot swallowed his sip, "Just as promised. Half of what I've got is yours now so plan how you want to spend a filthy large fortune."

"I've already got ten million from the government when they admitted their mistake." John shrugged, "I don't really want things that money buys."

"Then you need to dream a little bigger darling since money buys everything." Talbot opened his arms, "Like this plane, for instance."

"What?"

"I bought the airline." Talbot raised his glass, "I thought it was a good investment and so did my accountant."

"Given him a heart attack yet?"

"It's a her and no," Talbot set his glass down, leaving a bit of bubbling liquid near the bottom. "She tells me that my decisions've actually been pretty sensible and she applauds the fact that she doesn't have to rein me in with my money."

"Not like you're at risk of dying poor now."

"Don't be jealous, it doesn't suit you." Talbot finished his drink and handed it to another stewardess. "And no, I'm not. But, then again, neither are you."

"I'm going to guess you've got plans for your ridiculous fortune?"

"In a way." Talbot tapped his fingers together, "Have you heard of a man named Robert Crawley?"

John turned in his seat, "How do you know him?"

"He found me when I got out." Talbot shrugged, "I was cornered by this lawyer with an obnoxious mustache and then practically dragged to an office. For a moment I was afraid they found out where I hid the money but then I realized the building was too nice to be government."

"And?"

"He questioned me about you."

"What did you tell him?"

"That's the thing I didn't have to tell him anything really. He knew it all." Talbot shook his head, "He knew more about your life than I did and we shared a cell for a year."

"I'm a very private person."

"You don't need to tell me." Talbot huffed. "Anyway, he only wanted me to help him get the final details he needed about you before he proposed a plan that I accepted wholeheartedly."

"Which was what, exactly?"

Talbot lowered his voice, leaning over toward John. "He wanted me to take your half of my ill-gotten gains and invest it in a scheme to bring a new John Bates to life."

"He said something about helping me make myself a different man."

"He told me the same."

John noted Talbot's face, "What?"

"It's…" Talbot chewed his next words a moment. "The way he talked it was like he needed to resurrect you from the dead."

"Prison is like death."

"No, not a social death but real death." Talbot shrugged, "I don't know. I thought it was odd when I couldn't find any trace of your existence once I got out."

"How'd you mean?"

"I went looking for those people you wanted to track down. You know, your murder board."

John sighed, "It wasn't a murder board."

"I know. But they are the receivers of your revenge yeah?" John nodded, "See, murder board. It doesn't have to be actual murder. It could be metaphoric."

"Whatever." John pulled at the collar of his sweatshirt. "The world's gone and changed without me Henry."

"I know." Talbot nodded, "It changes despite all of us."

"She's got a son." John's voice was almost so low Talbot could not hear it but he worked it out. "I saw them playing in Trafalgar Square this morning."

"He look like her?"

John shook his head, forcing his eyes closed for a moment to see the blonde woman again in aching detail before he opened his eyes to look at the unwelcoming beige of the airplane wall before him. "He looks like his father."

"Dominant genes then?"

"I suppose. I never was one for biology in school." John buckled his belt as the loading passengers died down slightly and the doors to the plane closed. "She's moved on and I need to as well."

"I'm sure she misses you too John."

"She never visited me in prison Henry. Not once." John scoffed, suppressing the urge to spit. "The moment I was out of sight I was out of mind."

"That's not fair."

"Isn't it?" John rolled his shoulders back into the seat, "She moved on and now I will too."

"Then you want to come and start a new life of leisure with me in Venice?"

"No." John rubbed over his scarred hands. "We're going to Venice to get my money and then we're going back to London."

"London?"

John turned to Henry. "I'm making the new John Bates. What better place to do that then in the primordial ooze where the last one formed and died?"

* * *

Present Day

John adjusted the papers on his desk and stood as two people entered the office. He smiled at them, gesturing to the leather couches before taking the one across the coffee table from them. The duo sat, both relaxing a bit more into the leather than one normally did in a meeting, and John opened his arms toward them.

"You've no idea how honored I am that I could get time with the two of you."

"It's not often an international businessman wants to conduct his business with us Mr. Christian." The woman sat up a little straighter, "But we deal in criminal law, primarily, not in corporate legal proceedings."

"I understand, Ms. O'Brien, and I wouldn't want to suggest anything to put you out of your comfort zone. Not at all." John cleared his throat, "I'm actually here on a matter of potentially criminal implications but I need a more rigorous interpretation of the law, if that's agreeable?"

"Don't you have lawyers in this obnoxiously large building, Mr. Christian?" The man drawled out of the corner of his mouth, resting his arm over the back of the couch before resting his mouth in a disapproving frown.

"I do, Mr. Barrow, but they're not as helpful as you could be to me in this. They specialize in patent law, business contracts, and human resource disputes. They've not got the experience of the Queen's Bench and that's what I need. People with real experience."

"Is this a job offer, Mr. Christian?" O'Brien perked up and even Barrow took a greater interest.

John worked his jaw, measuring their reactions to what he hoped appeared like a man trying to hide his true intentions. "I wouldn't say that… necessarily."

"What would you say… necessarily?" Barrow prompted and John moved forward on his couch to speak, voice lowered for theatric effect.

"I would say that I need two people who know the law well enough to bend around it. To mold it a bit to shape a more promising future." John paused, then waved them off to stand. "But I would probably need to look elsewhere since you two seem far too honorable to work in that fashion and I'm insulting you with just this suggestion. I'm so sorry."

He went to the door when Barrow called to him. "Mr. Christian?" John bit back his smile as he turned to the standing O'Brien and Barrow. "We're the people you need for this."

"Good." John returned to them, "Then let's begin."

* * *

Fifteen Years Ago

John grunted, trying to move his bloodied leg to a more comfortable position on the hospital bed but the handcuffs keeping his wrists to the bed restricted his range of motion. A shift sent pain shooting up his leg and he cried out. The officer at the door entered, hand on his baton, and John turned to him.

"Please, could you tell me why I'm here?" The officer scoffed, leaving the room as John hollered after him. "I don't know what's going on. Please tell me!"

He threw his head back on the pillow, almost biting through his cheek in pain. The door opened again and he sat up, struggling to rise when two people entered the room, accompanied by a DI. John cleared his throat to speak.

"Officer, I hope you'll tell me what's going on and why I'm here."

"I'm DI Vyner and you're here, Mr. Bates, because you murdered a man for the cash in his billfold."

"What?" John shook his head, "No, I was on my way home to propose to my girlfriend. I didn't kill anyone."

"Then what were you doing in that alley, Mr. Bates?"

"I heard a noise and I followed the source. I saw the man, on the ground, and I went to him."

"To rifle through his pockets?"

"No, to see if I could help him." John struggled to sit up, "He wanted me to pass on a message to Mary and George. From what I could tell Mary is his wife and George is his son. He loves them very much and he wanted-"

"This man's obviously delusional Inspector." The man with perfectly coifed hair cut through John's words. "The coroner said that death was instantaneous."

"He was alive and speaking to me." John pulled at the handcuff, "Will someone get me a phone so I can call my girlfriend and tell her where I am?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bates," Inspector Vyner shook his head, "But you're a dangerous man and we need to keep you under strict observation. No one's to know you're here."

"I didn't kill that poor man. Ask the shop keeper. I was in there buying the roses your flatfeet trampled and the chocolates and the card. He saw me."

"The timestamp on CCTV gave you more than enough time." The woman clicked her tongue against her teeth. "To kill a man for a few pounds, what kind of monster must you be?"

"I didn't do it."

"Inspector," The other man spoke again, "I'd say we move him to protective custody immediately pending his arraignment."

"I agree Mr. Barrow. We can't let things like this lie." Vyner snapped his fingers and two more officers entered the room. "Get this man a bed and get him to the nearest prison hospital. I want him under guard."

"You can't do this!" John fought their hold, holding back a scream of pain when one of them bumped his bandaged leg. "I demand a lawyer!"

"Much good it'll do you." Barrow sneered, "We've got a witness places you in that alley, killing that man. We've got the murder weapon, with your fingerprints. And that's not all."

He turned to the woman, "Tell him what else we've got on him Ms. O'Brien."

"We've got you with his blood on your hands."

"I didn't do it."

"Get him out of here." Vyner called over the noise. "We've not got all night."

John heard his own voice echoing in his ears, like it was not even his. "I didn't do it. I didn't kill him."

But no one was listening because no one cared.


	7. Burgeoning Burdens

Present Day

John rested his chin on one hand, supporting it on the arm of his chair as he stared out the large windows in his office that took up the fifteen-foot space from ceiling to floor to give him an unaltered view of London.

"It's beautiful." John turned to see Jack enter, pointing at the city. "The city. It's possibly the most beautiful place I've ever lived."

"By your accent I'd say you didn't grow up here."

"No," Jack shook his head, smiling to himself as if his mind immediately replayed a reel of his best memories behind his eyes. "Mum insisted I grow up outside the city. Wanted me running over the moors and hills of Yorkshire instead of trying to dig a football out form behind rubbish bins in alleyways or cramped back gardens."

"Did she grow up there?"

"She did. Her parents owned a sheep farm in Whitby so I grew up there. I went to school in Scarborough until Dad insisted I come to London."

"He thought Yorkshire wasn't good enough for you?"

"He said, as a Green, I needed to go to Eton like all the other Greens." Jack shrugged, "I would've been happy staying with my friends, playing football, and worrying about girls instead of spending hours slaving away for my high marks."

"It's a difficult life but that kind of determination got you into Oxford though," John stood, "And that's something to be commended."

"What about you sir?" Jack stopped himself, "Sorry, that's none of my business."

"It's alright." John took the folder Jack handed to him, scanning the forms before signing them. "I grew up in Dublin until my mother moved here for work after my father died. Then I served my Queen in the army before I attended University of London. Graduated and then toured the world for a bit."

"What was that like?"

"A storm." John laughed, "But life is a storm and always will be. One moment you're basking in the sun and in the blink of an eye you're shattered on the rocks."

Jack tapped on the edge of the desk, his fingers working more out of absent-minded thought than serious intent, "Have you been shattered on those rocks, sir?"

"More times than I care to admit or count."

"How'd you get over it?"

"Because it all comes from the response we give the storm."

"What answer did you give?"

"At first?" John laughed, "I cried like a baby."

"And after?"

"I shouted back at the storm. Said it should do its worst because I intended to do mine."

"That's what you do now?" John waited for Jack to finish, watching his face betray the thoughts running riot in his mind. "Your worst?"

"In a way."

"What about your best sir?"

"It's all ups and downs." John finished and handed the folder back, "I am curious how your parents are doing."

"Sir?"

"I know you've been busy with your school work and your work here so I understand if there hasn't been much time for us to chat but you haven't spoken about them since the dinner. I assume their conference went well since it was in the papers I read for a week afterward."

"It went… well enough" Jack tapped the folder in his grip, "I don't know how much you know about the society life, Mr. Christian, but you're aware there's a life for the cameras and one you keep in a closet yes?"

"I know a little something about keeping yourself hidden so I appreciate the metaphor."

"Just… Just don't believe everything you read about my parents in the papers." Jack nodded, "It's not always true."

"I wouldn't do either of your parents the disservice of thinking it was." John went to turn back to his desk but noted how Jack stayed there. "Is there something else?"

"It might be nothing but it could be something." Jack walked to the edge of the desk, almost on his toes. "When you had dinner with us, and my mum spoke about the man she was going to marry, the one who died in prison… I'd never seen her like that before."

John frowned, "Do I need to apologize?"

"No," Jack waved his hand, "Not at all. I just… she hasn't talked about him in a long time. Barely speaks of him really because it usually just upsets my father."

"Why?"

"They were friends. Close friends, and then…" Jack struggled for words. "What Mum failed to mention about the man, and his death in prison, is that he killed someone. He went to prison for murder."

"And your father disapproved?"

"My father was gutted. His friend turned out to be a killer."

"But your mother never believed it?"

"I think love can blind us to the reality of situations."

John bit the inside of this cheek, "Which were what, in this case?"

"They were poor, he saw someone with a nice coat, he had a gun that he pulled as a threat and made a mistake that cost him his life?" Jack shrugged, "The way they talk about him, I don't think he was a bad man. I think he made a bad decision in a moment and he paid for it with his life."

"That's what you believe?"

"I have to. The little information I can find on him and the case paint two very different men. One, the army Captain and schoolteacher, was the man my mother loved. The other, the back alley murderer, was the man my father believes he came to be. The man desperation made."

John nodded, "That does sound like a conundrum."

"In the end I worry that my mother keeps this idealized version of him in her head for the nights when-" Jack stopped himself, shaking his head. "Never mind. It's family drama and that's not really important."

"If you want to say something Jack then-"

"No," Jack shook his head more emphatically, "I've said more than I should've and wasted time. I'll get back to work now."

"Jack," John came around the desk, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Don't ever think you're wasting my time. I promise you, even the little things are important and I'm honored you chose to share this with me."

"Really?"

"Really." John paused, "In fact, I might be able to put your fears to rest in this."

"How so?"

"I'm a man of no small fortune and many means. I'm sure I can find a more complete version of that story so you can better understand that man. If you want."

"I'd like to put my fears to rest about him, yeah."

"Because you're afraid you're afraid your mother loved a murderer?"

"Because I'm afraid she still loves him." Jack looked over his shoulder at the door, "But I wouldn't want anyone to know."

John smiled and leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially, "It'll be our secret. No one else but us will know."

Jack smiled, "Alright then, Mr. Christian. Our secret."

"Now get on before Mr. Talbot accuses me of giving you preferential treatment and distracting you from your work." John watched Jack exit the office before groaning. "Don't start."

"Start what?" Talbot emerged from behind the bookcase, replacing it in its groove. "Start on the fact that you're attached to your little monster?"

"He's not mine and he's not little."

"But you're hoping to make him your creature. I remember that conversation. It was a little disturbing."

"What do you want, Henry?"

"Have you also noticed he kind of looks like you?"

"The point, Henry."

"We've got Barrow and O'Brien working on that deal with Green Incorporated, though I don't think they've realized yet, and we've located Mr. Bricker."

"We?"

Talbot reddened, "Mrs. Crawley and I found him."

John grinned, "Did you? Enjoy a night of staking him out?"

"There may've been… time spent… in a car." Talbot cleared his throat, "Anyway-"

"I'm proud of you Henry."

"I wish you could be a little less proud." Talbot shuffled, "It's embarrassing."

"You sat up with me, night after night, working through my problems once." John dug in his top drawer for something before removing it. "I think being proud of you is something I'm bound to be for the rest of my life."

* * *

Twelve Years Ago

John crumpled up the paper and threw it across the cell, slamming his hands on the table to echo his frustration. Talbot, stretched with his long legs dangling his feet a bit off the end of the top bunk, lowered his book to look over at him. "Something on your mind?"

"You can laugh. You're leaving in a week."

"Well they only got me for a white collar crime, not murder." Talbot set the book aside and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees. "But I can lend you the use of my unparalleled brain so you don't have to grovel to anyone else for extra paper once you've torn or crumpled all of yours."

John sighed, rotating in his chair to face Talbot, and opened his hands to him. "Alright, genius, tell me why would I get railroaded for murder?"

"No, no, no," Talbot shook his head. "You can't start there. You've got to start further back than that."

"Why?"

"Because your life changed in that alley. We've got to start at the tipping point." Talbot landed on the floor, pacing from the cell door to the far wall. "What were you doing that evening?"

"I was out buying things." John answered, shifting uncomfortably when Talbot waited. "Roses, chocolates, a card, and other things for a romantic evening with my girlfriend."

"Was that normal?"

"It wasn't unusual but it was our anniversary." John shook his head, "I intended to woo her properly to celebrate and then propose the next day. I had it all planned out with my friend. He had the ring so she wouldn't find it in our flat, we were going to make our way to the pub where we met for the first time, and then my friend'd stop by to drop off the ring and help me surprise her."

"So your friend knew what you had planned?"

"Yeah. Alex and I'd been friends since school."

"Which school?"

"Primary school. We went to the same one in London and then the same secondary school. We lost touch for awhile when I was in the army but once I got back we hung out again. He's the first one I told about Anna."

"But he was the only one who knew where you'd be?"

"Yeah. I worked for his father while I was at University and his father helped me get my teaching job. I walked to the shop after I finished classes for the day."

"What were the conditions?"

"Conditions?"

"Weather, it might play a part in this."

John shrugged, "Deluge of rain. It was so bad that walking the streets had me practically swimming."

"There you are, going to just any old shop-"

"It wasn't any old shop." John shook his head, "It was the only shop I'd ever been to because it was the only place that had her favorite flowers and the chocolates she loved for a good price."

"So your friend knew your plans, in detail, and knew about the shop?"

"Alex knew everything there was to know about me."

"That could be a problem." Talbot paused in his pacing, "Did you know the man, the one who died in the alley?"

"I'd never seen him before."

"Did he say anything, when he was dying?"

"Just that he wanted me to tell his wife and his son that he loved them. That was all that was on his mind."

"Then what, you exit the shop and see that man running in the rain?"

"Yeah. I almost hit him with my bag but we both brushed it off." John massaged the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "Then I turned the other way but went after him when I heard the sound of a gunshot."

"You knew it was a gunshot?"

"I served in the army, Henry, I know what a gun sounds like."

Talbot held up a hand, "Not meaning any offense but it is what it is."

"It is what it is? What does that mean?"

"It means that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and the answer is simple." Talbot clapped his hands together, "You were set up."

"I get that or else I wouldn't be here would I?"

Talbot shook his head, "No, you're not getting it. It's not just that you were trapped by a DI wanting to get a quick fix to explain the knee he shattered or the QB team who wanted you out of sight fast enough for promotion, no, that's small potatoes."

"Then what?"

"Someone wanted you out of the way." Talbot clicked his tongue against his teeth, "The dead man, did you ever find out what the man's name was?"

"They said his name was Matthew Crawley." John shrugged, "I remember his wife crying about how she wanted to kill me herself and his mother weeping how I could be so cruel."

"What did he do?" John frowned, "For a living, they had to've said something about it when they painted you as a horrible person. Make an angel of the victim and all that."

"He was working on a merger of some sort. They tracked him as being on his way home from a work meeting. He worked for the Fraud Squad and they had him checking on a merger between Green Incorporated and another man's business."

"Whose?"

"A…" John traced his finger over something he had taped to the wall. "Simon Bricker. He ran an art house but his primary work was with international trade."

"How was the merger going? What did Green tell you?"

"Alex said he thought it was going well but he always had that edge to his voice he got when he was nervous."

"So there you have it." Talbot sat on the edge of John's bed, opening his hands as if explaining something that anyone could've understood.

"There I have what?"

"Matthew Crawley, overall upstanding citizen and wonderful man, works his humble job for the Fraud Squad as one of their investigation lawyers. While in the course of his duty he discovers that the merger between Green Incorporated and then now defunct Bricker International Imports, isn't quite holding up to standard."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they're one of the companies I embezzled from when I was out in the world." Talbot grinned, "Took what I could from them but Bricker was practically bankrupt so that did me little good."

"And Alex's company?"

"Not much better. But it's like taking two broken things to scavenge enough functioning parts for an operational whole." Talbot sighed, "Poor Matthew just got in the way of a bad plan by being too noble a soul."

"Then what do I have to do with it?"

"You're the convenient means to an end." Talbot stood, leaning over to tap the blank space at the middle of the information scattered over the cell wall. "Your friend, Alex Green, goes here."

"Why?"

"He's the one who stands to gain if you stay here."

"Gain what?"

"He gains you as a patsy for a convenient murder, he gains his company with Bricker's in the unhindered murder, and he knows when you're going to be out of your flat so he can take your gun and use it to kill poor Mr. Crawley with it."

"Then Alex, working with a man I've never met before, used my anniversary plans to kill someone and blame me for it?" John shook his head, "Alex wouldn't do that to me. We've been friends since childhood."

"What better person to put in the guilty box?" Talbot climbed back onto his bed, "Give me more information and I could tell you exactly how it all went down but, for now, that's what you've got."

"Alex wouldn't do that. Not for something as stupid as money."

"People've done a lot stupider things for a lot less provocation."

"No." John banged his fists on the table before tearing all of his papers off the wall. They fell in a flurry as John scattered the books all over the cell. "He wouldn't betray me like that!"

Talbot did not respond as John tore the books to shreds and collapsed on the floor amidst the mess, muttering to himself.

"He wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't do that to me."

"John," Talbot leaned over the top of his bed again, "The offer of my help in your case still stands."

John turned his head up, chest heaving while his fists clenched. "I'll take it. Whatever information you can find, whatever solutions you offer, whatever you can do for me I'll take it."

He turned to the wall and beat his fists bloody on it.

* * *

Present Day

John read over the menu, only looking up briefly as the chair across from him filled. He lowered the menu, passing it to the waiter and giving a drink order, before addressing the man. "I'm so honored you could spare me time from your busy schedule, Mr. Bricker."

"It's truly not trouble at all to find time to meet John Christian." Bricker practically shivered and hummed with excitement. "They say your collection of Greco-Roman art is unparalleled in all of London and I don't shame myself in saying that I'd give quite a bit to see it."

"Then some time I should invite you to my home for a viewing. Perhaps a party since I have a lovely set of Impressionists paintings as well."

"They say you have a few rare Monet's."

John nodded, "I collected more than my share of art when I lived in Rome for awhile but that's neither here nor there now."

"Did you not like Rome?"

"I didn't care for why I was there."

"Part of a larger trip?"

"I did also go to Venice but it wasn't quite the romantic trip I intended when I originally planned it." John shrugged, "But that's not really what I asked you here to discuss, Mr. Bricker."

"I'd imagine not." Bricker massaged over his hands, "Given your rate of acquiring companies I'd say you're here about my share in Green Incorporated."

"No," John leaned back as the waiter left his glass on the table and pointed for the same one to be given to Bricker. "I took the liberty of ordering a drink for you, I do hope you don't mind the imposition."

"I don't." Bricker took a sip before hissing, "You've impeccable taste, Mr. Christian. How ever do you manage it?"

"I've developed it through great teachers." John brought Bricker's attention back to him, "But I'm not here about your company because I already bought your shares."

"What?"

"Your accountant was very grateful," John sipped his glass, "Almost fainted with joy when I had my man inform them at dinner before that conference in Edinburgh."

"What?"

"You were invited to the dinner but I think you were too busy trying to seduce Robert Crawley's wife." John set his glass down, "She says you can bite the big one, by the way."

"How do you know anything about that?"

"Because I watched how you hit on her at your gallery opening. It was a rather shameful display to be honest."

"What I do-"

"Is none of my business and if it weren't for the fact that Robert Crawley is a dear friend I wouldn't have thought twice about your shameless attempts to seduce her in front of that Della de Francesca painting but," John winced, "It was pretty disgusting."

"I think we're done here." Bricker went to stand but John put out a hand.

"Since I own your gallery, and your company, and whatever pittance of shares you settled for in that deal between yourself and Alex Green fifteen years ago, I'd say we're far from done." Bricker slowly lowered back to his seat, quivering as his large eyes darted for the exits. "I want to know what kind of deal you made with Alex Green that cost Matthew Crawley his life."

"Who?"

"Come now, Mr. Bricker," John put his napkin on the table. "It's rather embarrassing that you don't recognize the name considering you planned to steal a kiss from his mother-in-law without her invitation."

"I don't know any Matthew Crawley."

"The lawyer for the Fraud Squad who was about to reveal that your merger with Green Incorporated was a farce to cover your smuggling ring." John whistled, "I'd find it hard to forget that kind of man, personally, but then again I didn't get into the witness box and accuse an innocent man of murder."

"It wasn't my plan. I didn't have a choice."

"Didn't you?"

"I couldn't find myself on the wrong end of some bad people and I was told the plan was foolproof."

"Whose plan was it?"

"It was Alex Green's plan, the whole thing was."

"I'm sure." John pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the blinking red button. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"What?"

"Noted art historian turned conspirator to murder?" John stood, "I think it'll make all the papers."

"What about Green? It was all his plan from the beginning." Bricker clawed at the tabletop. "You can't get me for this."

"I think I can." John paused, "However, if you wanted, you could agree to something and I'll see what I can do for you."

"If I refuse?"

"Then I let this little confession." John waved the phone, "Out for all to hear."

"What do you want?"

"I like that attitude." John clapped him on the shoulder, "You're going to arrange a gallery exhibit and you're going to make sure Mr. Green is invited."


	8. The Art of Deception

Present Day

John fixed his tie, pulling it straight with his collar before tugging at the waistcoat. "Not sure I should go white-tie."

"You arranged it." Talbot brushed at John's shoulders before fixing his own bowtie. "You could've asked for black-tie."

"But white-tie makes everyone think they're better than they are and we need our enemies at their very highest egos."

"So we can kill ourselves when we have to jump to their IQ levels in conversation?" Talbot sighed, "Again, as your designated conscience, I insist you rethink this whole idea."

"The party?" John snorted, "I couldn't agree more. This was one of my stupider ideas. I hate parties."

"No, you hate people. There is a difference." Talbot offered John his tails and followed him out of the room. "But I meant this whole, ghastly enterprise."

"After I've got everyone falling perfectly into my traps?" John arranged his tailcoat before taking the overcoat from Carson. "Thank you Carson."

"Not at all sir. Mr. Talbot?" Carson handed Talbot his coat as well. "If that's all for the evening I'll be off."

"Yes, thank you Carson. We'll let ourselves in later." John smiled at Carson, watching the man disappear into the house before nodding. "He's a man for a different time."

"He thinks we're a couple, John. But that's not the point," Talbot put his hands on his hips, coat dangling over an arm. "We've got Bricker pissing himself out of fear of what you'll do with the information, a controlling interest in Green's company, and Barrow and O'Brien in our grasp. Why not just leave them all for the crows and be off?"

"And do what?"

"Spend your ridiculous fortune on things that make poor people hate us or, if you're feeling kind hearted, build roads in developing nations to get water and agriculture connected." Talbot sighed, forcing his arms through his overcoat. "I don't care what else you do but if you continue the way you are then we're at risk of losing your soul."

"I didn't know my soul was of such concern to you, Henry." John opened the door and Talbot went outside. "It's touching."

"Don't take the mickey out at me," Talbot pointed a finger in John's face, trailing him to the car. "It's been my soul since I agreed to help you. I just didn't know what I was doing when I signed over half of my ill-gotten gains to your schemes."

"And now you regret it?"

"I think I thought it was a game before. John," Talbot buckled himself into the car and turned to face John. "When you brought Jack Green into this I recognized the gravity of the situation and I don't think you did."

"Didn't I?"

"You've put an innocent in the path of your firing squad."

"He won't get hurt."

"Won't he?" Talbot scoffed, "He's not going to hate you when you crush his father under your heel? Or when his mother is sobbing her eyes out as her life crashes down around her ears? You think he won't despise you?"

"Jack Green's feelings toward me aren't really my concern."

"Liar." Talbot pointed a shaking finger in John's face. "You're lying and I see it in your eyes. You like that boy and you respect him."

"He's a means to an end, Henry."

"What end John? Our mutual ruin?" Talbot sat back in his seat, "I can't let you put that boy in the middle of all of this. He's going to get burned."

"He's smart and he'll be fine."

"What about you? Will you be fine?"

"Once all this is over I'll be fine."

Talbot shook his head, "There's no 'over' to this John. It'll eat you up inside. You can't go on believing that you'll destroy these people, leave them as ashes in your wake, and then feel whole."

"How would you know?"

"Because, deep down under that rugged exterior of a boxer and the face of a smoothly modern gangster I know you're the kindest man I've ever met." Talbot swallowed, "Who else would stick his neck out for a man he barely knows when he's about to get gang raped in a prison bathroom?"

"I thought you never wanted to speak about that again."

"I didn't but I think you need to remember the man you were before you dissolved into this person I don't even recognize." Talbot sighed, "I don't want you to lose yourself John. Otherwise what was the point in saving you at all?"

"Who knows?" John stared out the window. "Who bloody knows?"

* * *

Eight Years Ago

John rubbed at his eyes, the pages swimming before him. "I don't get it."

"Not now but you will." Robert pushed one of the papers forward again. "We can't remake John Bates into John Christian if you don't have anything to make you different."

"And me learning three new languages is part of that?"

"John Christian is a business man." Robert stood, pacing around the table as John shifted in his chair. "He shares a lot of your personal history, to make the lie easier, but he needs to be a class above who you were."

"What's wrong with who I was?"

Robert stopped, "John Bates can't fight in this arena. He doesn't have the tools."

"But your John Christian does?"

"He's a man made for this." Robert pointed to one of the pages. "He's a linguist, it helps his business thrive when he can converse conversationally about products in the language of the nation."

"So if we expand to America I'll need to learn how to speak in pizza and hamburgers?"

Robert frowned, "John Christian is always aware of being offensive. He would rather spill wine over an expensive suit than risk the discomfiture of his hosts."

"You seem to've made this man without me so why bother with me at all?"

"Because one day people have to meet him. Buying up companies, living as a shadow on the sidelines, told as a legend in board rooms is only a effective if one day people actually meet you."

"Then they'll be disappointed because I don't know enough languages, I don't have the charm, and I'd rather take my fists to my enemies then rip them to shreds in a stock portfolio." John stood, "This is hopeless."

"It's not."

"You're wasting your time, Robert." John shook his head, "I'm going back to Rome."

"To do what, John?"

"That's where Simon Bricker spends his summers. I'll end him there before I go back to London. That's where I take care of Green, Barrow, O'Brien, and then off myself."

"And who wins?"

"They'll be dead, it doesn't matter."

"It did to the man who pled innocence for a year in a the murder trial." Robert stabbed a finger at the table. "That man would stand tall now and become this new person."

"I won't replace Matthew, Robert." John opened his arms wide. "Saving me now won't bring him back and I'm sorry if you spent the last seven years of your life thinking that doing me this good turn would help but it won't."

"I'm not doing this for Matthew."

"Then why? Why spend hours training me to be a gentleman, to walk into rooms with expensive suits and watches like I own them, or selecting art pieces and flats that give the impression I have a sodding clue what I'm doing?" John's voice rose but he did not care. "Why?"

"Because you saved my life." Robert bellowed, "You saved me and now I want to save you."

"I never saved you." John shook his head, "I'd remember saving you."

"You pulled me over your shoulders, running under heavy fire to get me out of the kill box." Robert walked toward the window, leaning on the sill and John noted how the man's hands shook as he tried to find support there. "The whole time I was frightened out of my mind but you took control. You saved five of our men and went back for the sixth before rescue came for us."

"You…" John pointed at Robert, "You were the lieutenant from Yorkshire. The one… the Fusiliers."

Robert nodded, "I led my men into that ambush and you, against orders, rescued my men from my stupidity."

"Anyone could've made that mistake."

"But I was the one who did and you stopped it being the massacre it deserved to be." Robert sighed, turning back to John. "I was there to serve my family's honor. You were there because you believed in what you'd sworn your life to defend."

"We all choose different paths."

"But you chose to save me that day and I'll never forget that you took the chance that I was worth saving." Robert walked over to John, trying to keep his tears from sneaking tracks over his cheeks. "I'm helping you now, pushing you now, because I know the man who saved my life wouldn't give up. You deserve more than to die trying to kill. That's not who you are."

"it is now." John hung his head, "I'm not the man who saved you anymore. That man's dead and buried under scandal and prison."

"He'd buried, that's true." Robert waited to continue until John raised his head. "But he's not dead. We've just got to find him again."

* * *

Present Day

John took the champagne flute with a smile, milling through the crowd to join Robert at a painting. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I was tempted not to when you told me the address." Robert finished his drink, "You know what this man tried to do to my wife?"

"I'm aware." John sipped his, "That's why I bought his company and his gallery out from under him. He's in my control now and you've no need to worry. Bricker'll be on his best behavior tonight."

"That's not my worry." Robert rolled his shoulders, "Cora didn't want to come."

"Then who'd you bring?"

"Me, Mr. Bates." John turned at the voice of Mrs. Crawley. She looped her arm through her father's, "I believe in familial support."

"I can see that." John lowered his voice, "Though I'd prefer we use the pseudonym your father was kind enough to invent for me tonight."

"Why? Afraid someone might recognize you?" Mary snorted, "The only other person here who even knows that John Bates isn't dead in a prison cemetery is Mr. Talbot and he'd go to his grave claiming the body of John Bates is cold in a grave and you're Mr. Jonathan Christian."

"And that bothers you?"

Mary shrugged, "The part that bothers me more than Mr. Talbot's almost chronic devotion to you is your obsession with Anna Green."

"Why do you care, Mrs. Crawley?"

"Because, even if I do feel more than a little guilt that I once believed you capable of gunning my husband down in the middle of an alley, I don't believe that the former Ms. Smith deserves any of your barely contained rage."

"What? Is her marriage enough suffering for her?"

"If you knew even half of what I do about her marriage you'd agree with me."

"Then you should've added it to the dossier." John raised his glass to her, "Satisfy yourself with other business Mrs. Crawley. I haven't the time or the patience at the moment o explain what's not your business to know anyway."

He went to leave but Mary grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her again… much to the embarrassment of her father. "It's rude to leave before a conversation is finished, Mr. Christian. Didn't they cover that in your finishing school?"

"They did." John removed her hand. "In the same school where they said one should excuse themselves before they say something they'll regret."

"Obviously you weren't listening well since you're about to do something I know you'll regret." Mary hissed at him. "Don't think I didn't put two and two together once I realized why you had any interest in Anna Green."

"And what answer did you reach?"

"The one where she told me all about her lovely boyfriend while I was on year abroad and then sobbed on my shoulder for a month after he died in prison." Mary pulled back, "That woman doesn't deserve anything but our sympathy."

"Then she's shit out of luck in that department from me." John took a step back. "If you'll excuse me, I need to see to my other guests. This is my party, after all."

"Yes, it is that." Mary gathered herself. "Enjoy the nibbly bits, Mr. Christian. I hope you choke on them."

As she walked away Robert took a hesitant step forward. "I'd like to apologize for Mary's behavior. It's-"

John held up a hand, "She's entitled to her opinion and it's one with which I'm not entirely unfamiliar."

"But still…"

"It's fine, Robert." John clapped his shoulder, "Enjoy the rest of the party and give Cora my best when you get home."

He milled with the crowd, keeping smiles for all the guests and conversation short. After an hour he finally found a quiet corner, staring at a Carl Bloch painting, and stood there. Someone cleared their throat to his right and he turned to see Anna.

She smiled at him, pointing at the picture. "It's one of my favorites."

"I didn't know you like Danish painters."

"It doesn't usually come up in dinner conversation about past loves." Anna folded her arms over her chest. "Though I guess we didn't get a chance to push the conversation further than that."

"Yes," John coughed, looking down before meeting her gaze. "I need to apologize for the way I spoke to you in the care afterward. It was rude and undeserved."

"I think it shows great strength of character to apologize and, for that, I'll accept."

John frowned, "Not for any other reason?"

"No," Anna shook her head, keeping her gaze on the painting. "I believe we can satisfy ourselves through great misfortune if we simply tell ourselves the reason."

"I'd hate to think I was among the reasons you felt any misfortune, Mrs. Green."

"Please," She put up a hand, "Call me 'Anna'. My son's not in school anymore and my husband's not here so I'd prefer to use my name for once instead of being spoken to in reference to someone else."

"If you prefer." John swallowed past the name caught in his throat, "Anna."

"See? That wasn't so hard." Anna turned back to the painting, "I always loved how the angel came as a comfort in a time of great need."

"Not sure the angel did much good given what they say Christ was going through in the moment."

"But any show of mercy and comfort is an effort in the right direction, Mr. Christian." Anna gave a little laugh, "Given your last name I'd think maybe you'd take a little more interest in the idea of mercy."

"I'm more on the side of justice."

"For anything in particular?"

John held her eyes, "For many things, in particular. But I handle them one at a time."

"Then may God have mercy upon the souls you intend to scatter in your wake?" Anna rolled her eyes, "You sound like my husband and that's rather disappointing."

"Why?" John bit on his back teeth, "Because he disappoints you often?"

"Even if I wanted to answer that question, which I don't, I'd remind you that social propriety would excuse me slapping you for even making that comment."

"I'm not ingrained with social graces."

"Obviously." Anna huffed, "I thought you'd be different because of the way Jack speaks about you."

"We shouldn't believe everything we hear." John nodded at Anna, "He told me that about you, actually."

"Oh did he?" Anna crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her shoulders back. "Was it in reference to something you saw in a newspaper or something?"

"Might've done."

Anna snorted, "I'd flattered I even took a second of your notice."

"More than your husband gives you?"

"This conversation is quickly becoming inappropriate."

John laughed, "Not as inappropriate as where your husband spends his off hours but I'd guess you already know about that."

"I'm not an idiot and I'm not ignorant." Anna sucked her cheeks in, shifting her weight. "So yes, I know where he is right now."

"I guess the money the marriage gives you soothes any worries in that department."

Anna slapped John and he felt the sting on his right cheek. He put his hand over it, looking down to see her holding her hand. The glint of her wedding ring caught his eye. He gaped at it while Anna tried to control her breathing.

"I do hope, if only for the sake of my hand, you don't continue speaking to me in that way."

John pointed to the ring, "Is that your wedding ring?"

Anna narrowed her eyes and brought up her left hand. "Unless the wedding ring has moved from the third finger of the left hand then yes, it is. And my engagement ring."

"It's plain."

Anna's eyes widened, "Are you determined to insult me at every turn Mr. Christian?"

"No, it's just-" John shook his head, "With all the other jewels and gaudy ornaments in this place you wear just a plain set of bands on your finger."

"It's the only thing my husband ever bought me that was really my style." Anna turned her hand to appreciate the rings. "Which, I admit, surprised me."

"Why?"

"Because my husband never paid that much attention to anything about me before. The fact that he got the rings right was a miracle."

"Because you only liked plain bands and think gold is overrated." John bit his tongue, letting it slip before he had a chance to think.

"That's right. But how did you-"

"Mrs. Green… Anna. I don't have an excuse for my rudeness this evening except to say that I'll make it easier on both of us to leave now." John nodded to her, "I hope you travel home safely."

John left his glass on a tray, grabbed his coat, and left Talbot calling after him. He hurried his arms into his coat sleeves and whistled for a cab, waving Andy to wait for Talbot. The cab honked at him and John dumped enough money over the seat to get himself back to his home as soon as he could.

Sitting in the back of the cab his mind ran riot.

* * *

Fifteen Years Ago

"Sure you can afford that?" Alex whistled, "It's not like you've got cash to spare, Mr. Bates."

"I'm not buying her a diamond, idiot." John shut the box, shoving at Alex. "Besides, she thinks gold is overrated."

"So you got her a plain, silver band?" Alex lounged back on his sofa. "If I offered that to any girl I ever dated they'd throw it, the box, and their drink in my face for being cheap."

"It's not about that, Alex." John placed the box on the coffee table between them. "It's about what she wants."

"And she wants that?"

"Yes." John tapped the top of the box. "And because I want her that's what she'll get."

"Hard to believe she'll even think about taking you." Alex snorted, "You've got no money to your name, you're both shacking up in a flat you can barely squeeze your elbows in, and she's still got two years of Uni to finish. It's crackers and you know it."

"Sod off." John pushed at Alex again. "We're happy and that's all that matters."

"Not that I didn't try and convince her away from you." Alex popped the top off his beer, resting back on his sofa again. "But the woman wouldn't have me. Thought you'd make her happy."

"And I will." John slid the box toward Alex. "But I need you to hang onto it."

"Why? I'm not proposing for you."

"No," John glared at Alex, "But, as you so kindly pointed out, we live in a tiny place. She'll find it if I try to hide it there and I can't risk her blowing the surprise."

"You've got it all planned then?"

"Down to the last detail." John opened his hands to explain. "I'll get off work and go to the corner shop that sells her favorite flowers and her favorite chocolates. I get those, and a lovely card, and then get home before her last class to have dinner all done when she comes through the door."

"What a way to celebrate an anniversary in style." Alex snorted, "Crammed together in your quaint little cracker box."

"I'll have you know that the anniversary usually involves some cramming but we both enjoy that." John winked and Alex sputtered on his beer. "Alright there mate?"

"Don't tell me that. It's disgusting." Alex grabbed a handful of paper towels, wiping down his vicinity. "At least tell me you're getting yourself enough condoms with those chocolates to make sure you've got no surprises."

"I thought you didn't want details." John teased, standing, "But that's where you come in."

"Buy your own condoms."

"Not that, idiot." John pointed to the ring. "Drop it by next morning like a delivery. I'll go to the door, grab it, and then propose. It'll be great."

"People think too much about how to do these things and not enough about the after." Alex stood too, stretching. "But fine, I'll be there. What time?"

"Nine? She likes to sleep in on Saturdays."

"So do I!" Alex groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. "Fine, fine… I'll be there."

"You're the best man." John pulled Alex to hug him before stepping out the door. "You're still the best."

"I know." Alex closed the door.


	9. Simmering Rage, Suffocating Passion

Present Day

John threw his coat to the side, catching it on the bench by his door, but leaving it there. He yanked at his tie and collar, tossing them to the side as he walked into his library. With a push the doors opened and he flicked the switch.

There, blinking a moment in the light, sat Anna. "I thought you'd be back much earlier than this. I think your driver scalped you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Having a conversation you can't escape." She stood, "Though I really have to thank Mr. Talbot for letting me in."

"He did what?"

"After you left in a mad hurry, he noted my distress and came to my aid. Dropped me here after what I'll only describe as a world-altering ride in a car I didn't think could go as fast as it did given these streets." Anna managed a half chuckle, "You should either fire your driver or give him a raise."

"I'm not going to have you accost me in my home."

"You're going to have to because I'm having this conversation with you right now and you're not going anywhere until I've said my piece."

"We're done talking."

"I don't think we are, John Bates." He froze, swallowing quickly as she pursed her lips to nod. "I thought so. From the first night I had this feeling but I wasn't sure until you commented on the rings."

John closed his eyes, "I knew I made a mistake there."

"You don't make many of them, that's for sure. You had me questioning my own sanity for a stretch." Anna motioned to the seat, "Do you mind if I sit for the next part? These shoes weren't made for comfort."

"Do what you like." John took the chair across from her, "I hope you don't consider me too forward by taking this seat."

"I don't since I rather hoped I could look you in the eye when I asked my questions." Anna waited until John positioned himself and cleared her throat. "Where've you been?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why, if you've been alive for the last fifteen years, you didn't come to me the first moment you could."

"Because you missed me?"

"Yes, I did. Every day you've been away from me." She paused, "Though I've never felt farther from you than I do right now."

John snorted, "You seem to've handled yourself just fine without me in the interim so I don't feel your emotions are warranted at the moment."

"Don't you dare assume my emotions or my affections." Anna leveled a finger at him, "And I asked you a question."

"I'm not obliged to answer."

"Fine," Anna stood, "Then this was a waste of time and you're really not the man I thought you were because that man must've died in prison."

She was almost to the door before John called to her, "How long, after you got news that I died, until you slept with Green?"

Anna turned slowly, "Why?"

"Because, when I served five years, I got out." John pushed himself to his feet, walking over the floor toward her. "I looked you up because I wanted to see you. Wanted to hold you again. Wanted to start our life together if I could. But when I saw you I changed my mind and didn't speak to you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I saw something." John towered over her, noting that Anna's body shook slightly but he could tell from her eyes it was not fear. "I saw you, in Trafalgar Square, running around with a little boy."

"Why didn't you come over and say something?"

"Because you had Green's son with you. You were Mrs. Anna Green then and what was I to you if, within a year of my being imprisoned, you already moved on?"

"I never moved on."

"From a distance the boy looked about four or five so I figure you didn't wait for our bed to get too cold before you decided Green was a decent replacement."

"I told you, at dinner, that they told me you were dead." Anna held her head high, "I won't be made to feel guilty for trying to move on with my life."

"Less than a month, Anna. That's all it took for you to immediately get with my best friend." John shook his head, stepping back, "Was it going on before I went to prison?"

"Excuse me?"

"Were you sleeping with him behind my back?"

"You bastard!" Anna kept her tone level, "How dare you accuse me of that. I never cheated on you, never."

"Then you found comfort in the arms of Alex Green and satisfied yourself with his money, is that it?"

"I never cared about his bloody money and if that's what you think of me then you can sod off like he can." Anna clenched her jaw, "And you can got to hell if that's why you never attempted to contact me."

"What else was I supposed to do Anna?"

"Tell me you were alive." She took his hand and John jerked a moment in her sudden grip. "Tell me that the nights and years I spent mourning you were over."

"To what end? You're still married."

"You think I wanted to marry Alex Green? You think I wanted to become Mrs. Anna Green?"

"You wear it well."

"Don't believe everything you see, Mr. Bates. I was always a better actor than you." Anna shook her head, "Besides, I didn't have a choice."

"Why not? Was he just too charming?"

"No."

"Because he offered you too much money?"

"No!"

"Because you never really loved me?"

"Because I was pregnant with your son!" Anna exploded at him and John felt his jaw drop to his chest.

"Son?"

"Jack is your son, John." Anna put the palm of her hand to her forehead. "His name, if Alex ever took the time to check, is Jonathan Bates Junior. Not Jack Green."

"If you… Why marry Green if you were having our baby?"

"I couldn't raise Jack on my own because I was still in school, I had our flat to manage, and I wasn't making enough with a part time job to do any of that without you. Alex was there for me and, no matter how much I didn't love him, I needed him."

"But a month-"

"I was going to wait for you John but they said you were dead. I didn't have a choice." Anna wiped at her eyes. "If you'd been alive, even if you'd been in prison for life, I would've waited. I would've endured anything for you because I promised you once I'd wait forever for you. Do you remember?"

* * *

Sixteen Years Ago

Anna giggled and kissed John again, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him there in front of the door to her flat.

"Anna-" He struggled to escape her kiss, "I have to-"

"Don't go." She breathed, breaking their kiss to rest her head on his chest. "You always say no. Please don't say it this time."

"I'm still a married man, Anna." He took her hands, kissing over them. "I'm not good at many things, getting my wife to sign the papers being one of those things, but I'm not going to make you my mistress. I won't ruin you like that."

"John," Anna put a hand to his face, "The only ruin I recognize is to be without you and I'd live in sin with you if it meant I could have you to myself for even one moment longer."

"It's not right."

"I don't care about that. You've filed the papers, you've been living apart for over a year, and now…" Anna pulled the handle on her door open, "You're here and I want you to finally be here with me."

"We couldn't move forward. If she found out then the whole thing'd be buggered and I'd-"

Anna pulled his head to hers, kissing him. "You've a bad habit of talking yourself out of a good thing."

"Do I?"

"Yes," Anna grinned at him, "Because I'd wait forever for you it that's what it took for you to make me yours officially."

"Officially?"

"In the eyes of the law, I mean." She tugged him over the threshold of her door, "Tonight, you're going to make me yours personally."

He lost all ability to fight after that.

In other circumstances she might have reveled in her victory but not this time. Not with John. There was no reason to glory in victory unless he shared it with her.

And that was exactly what she intended to happen that night.

She pulled him to her room, easing the slight tremor to his hands with soft kisses that lulled him into a sense of security. He focuses entirely on moving his lips over hers that he does not notice when she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Or when she pulled at the few buttons on his polo shirt. Or even when she unbuckles his belt.

But he regained his senses when her fingers slipped on his trouser fastening. He paused and, for a moment that felt like eternity, she worried he might retreat. Might allow his sense of nobility and love take over and end her carefully laid plans.

She should have trusted him more. Should have realized he is always seeking ways to surprise her in the little moments. The moments where he toed off his shoes and socks to pad over her worn and threadbare carpet. The one where he pulled his shirt over his head to drop it like breadcrumbs leading from her door to her bed. Or the one where his fingers teased at the line of visible skin when his hands snuck under her shirt to make them even again.

Anna sighed then. Her hands sculpted up his chest to kiss over his chest while his fingers worked the material of her shirt farther up her back. Even with the sensibility of lifting her arms up so he could lift the shirt over her head, Anna wished she could take a night just to mark his whole body as hers.

She had never met his ex-wife… his wife, if she was being fair. The only things he mentioned about her were neutral statements at best or quiet side comments at worst. John had no idea she looked his wife up, studied her, and realized that perhaps John would never be hers the way he was trapped in his wife's clutches.

That was why she pushed for this night. Why she determined that she would no longer let that woman get in the way. Why she would have her way with John tonight… propriety and rightness be damned.

John brought her back to present when the metal hooks on her bra no longer held it stable on her back. Her arms, dropped from their position to relieve her of her shirt, slipped from his shoulders to let her bra hit the floor with a surprising thump. For half a second Anna wondered if a person was only aware of the density of a material when it hit the floor and threatened the safety of their silence.

It seemed to throw John for a moment, his hands slipping on her as if unsure now where they had been so confident. Anna smiled up at him, the half-darkness of her flat lit only by the street lamps and road signs outside, allowing her to see his face in harsh yellow-blue reality. If this was a push and pull of command then Anna recognized this as her turn. She needed to bring his mind back to her.

Tugging playfully at the elastic of his pants she walked backward to her bed. It squeaked when she knelt on it and groaned when John risked a knee next to hers. She laughed, easing the worry on his face, and smoothed a hand to the back of his neck to lean him over enough to kiss her again.

The meeting of their lips finally set him off. His hands slipped under the waistband of her jeans to grab her ass, pulling her toward him as his open trousers left him almost exposed. If there was a moment of fear at what Anna's reaction to his arousal would be then her unabashed rubbing against his growing erection was the right message to send so the fear would abate.

Anna pulled him down, slipping over her in a move that left them both in nervous but comforting laughter. Her jeans opened and slid, with difficulty that had her kicking like mad until she finally tugged them off her ankles, down her legs to join the pile of clothes on the floor. His trousers joined them but before Anna could drive them forward John maneuvered over her, setting himself back enough that her leg trying to wend its way over her hip was all but useless.

"John," She whined, trying to use her hands at his shoulders to pull him toward her but his superior strength kept him out of her reach.

"Not tonight Anna." He leaned over just enough to kiss her, pulling at her lips but avoiding the orchestrated plunge of her tongue to leave her keening for him. "If I'm going to make you mine then I need to make sure you're thoroughly satisfied."

Anna wondered what dying happy would feel like when she was younger. But the moment John Bates applied his soft lips and skilled hands to the tactile memorization of her body Anna knew. If it were not for the fact that there was more she wanted to experience in that moment she might have given up the ghost there.

But his attention to her breasts left her feeling more alive than she ever felt before. Her back arched off the bed and her fingers tangled in his hair to keep him lavishing her with attention. And their fingers exchanges pain and pleasure in equal measure when he pinched and soothed her sensitive nipples while she left nail marks on his skin.

When she practically hummed with energy, the building toward a summit she only ever felt before in personal privacy… or the one time it happened on accident her first time, John moved lower. Anna dragged her nails over his shoulders, seeking purchase in the face of blinding ecstasy, and gasped when John shifted his body between her legs. His fingers teased her with promises of more pleasure then she ever experienced.

His mouth delivered them.

Anna was certain there was nothing left to her than a gelatinous mass as John kissed his way back up her shaking and glistening body. But as their lips met again, feeding the dying fires of her released back to a roaring mass, Anna discovered what athletes called their second wind. And she intended to use it.

Flipping John back onto her bed, Anna ignored the strain on the bedframe that sent a shiver through John's body. With her overly sensitized nerves it was all she could do not to immediately grind herself down where he waited for her and use the shiver to encourage them both to further pleasure. But he needed a minute to focus back on their universe instead of her shit bed and the shittier frame.

Her lips helped return his attentions to her. Her hands massaging and kneading at the skin of his chest, while her fingers took their turn raking through the hair there before returning occasionally attention to the hair on his head, had his hands regaining their hold on her waist. Her determined grind over his erection brought his hips into play so his whole world was her. Just as her whole world was him.

His hands on her ass tried to force them together but Anna played aloof. She giggled in her throat while her lips attacked his neck, leaving him moaning and pleading for her to ease his need. And, when she was sure the whole world quieted to see what would happen next, she sank down on him.

Their mutual pleasure echoed and reflected in their harmonizing sounds. Anna rocked back and forth, easing the rising ache in her own body, and enjoying the muscles changing the expressions on John's face. His eyes, shut tightly, betrayed nothing while his hands surrendered the high ground to overwhelming pleasure in the way one hand gripped her hip to hold her in place while the other dug into the flesh of her ass.

Though neither could claim it was the first time for them, at least not technically speaking, it had been some time since either had sex. Anna convinced herself, the other memories shrouded in time and ignorance, that she had never felt anything better. She wondered if John felt the same. But when his hips picked up speed she did not have to ask with words. And when he accepted the guidance of her hand to bring her to her peak again she knew he did not have to ask either.

There was no more perfect sound in all the world than the one he made as he finished inside her. No better feeling than his body jerking his completion. And No better sensation than having him pull her to the bed beside him so he could wrap his arms around her.

They lay together, in the never-quite-dark room and breathed as one. After a moment John laughed a bit and Anna tried to hide her own grin as she moved to see his face. "What?"

"It's just…" He chuckled, trying to regain his composure. "I believe you've gone and had your way with me Ms. Smith."

They laughed together, Anna swatting at his shoulder. "I think you had your way with me first."

"My mother always said that a gentleman sees to the needs of a lady before himself."

"I do hope your mother wasn't the one who taught you how to do that when she explained the details of the birds and the bees to you."

John coughed, "No, I didn't learn that from her."

"If you did, and I'm not judging you," Anna mocked a serious face, "I'd say she taught you very well."

John pulled her down, tickling her mercilessly until she finally surrendered. "But you enjoyed it?"

"I thought you could tell by the way I screamed out your name at the end there."

"I didn't want to assume." John winked at her and Anna kissed the smile from his lips. "And I do hope you liked it because I'd like to do it again sometime soon."

"We should sleep a bit first but," Anna whispered in his ear, "I'd like it again too if you're up for it later."

"I'll be up for it."

"Then I'll also see to someone else… who'll be up for it then too." Anna tried to fight off another round of tickling at her suggestion before settling at his side.

Anna shifted, to better nestle her head under his chin, and tucked her ear next to his heart. The steady thumping sound there set the beat of her own and both lulled her to sleep with a smile so wide she thought it might break her face in two. There was no happier person on the face of the planet than she at that moment.

* * *

Present Day

John swallowed, "I remember."

"But you still found it in yourself to doubt me?" Anna scoffed, "I knew you to be a lot of things but untrusting wasn't one of them."

"You married the man who betrayed me."

"What?" Anna frowned, "What are you talking about? You were the victim of wrong-place-wrong-time. They railroaded you, treated you unfairly, but that's all."

"I was set up, Anna."

"By whom?"

"Alex."

"Why would Alex set you up? You're his best friend."

John shrugged, "Because his company was going under, because he needed a gun and knew I owned one, because he knew I'd be out that night buying you roses and chocolates and a card so I could celebrate our one year anniversary with you before I proposed to you the next day." He heard her gasp and saw Anna covering her mouth with both hands. "What?"

"You were going to propose?"

"I had it all planned out. Alex was holding onto the rings for me and he was going to drop them off the next morning so I could surprise you when you woke up."

Anna touched the bands on her hand a second before holding it to the light, "These rings?"

John nodded, "You don't like gold and you wanted them plain."

Anna blinked, trying to keep her tears to herself, and turned away from the door to settle in a chair with her back to John. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're not mine anymore Anna." John hung his head, his own eyes filling with tears. "You're his."

"But I'm not," She sniffed, "I've always been yours."

Her tears flowed now, her shoulders heaving with her sobs. John tried to keep his own to himself, the sound of his heart breaking filling his ears, but he could not. Grabbing a handkerchief he knelt in front of Anna. He offered her the cloth, hoping it might somehow stem the rushing tide.

Her hand reached for it a moment, fingers brushing over his. They looked at one another and John risked a hand to cover hers. "We can't go back Anna."

"Why not?"

"Because that night, where I was going to make you dinner, and feed you chocolate, and love you to the early hours of the morning never happened. I never got down on one knee to give you the ring because I wasn't there. We stopped then and that's where we ended."

"No," Anna shook her head, holding his face in her hands to force him to hold her gaze. "I don't know what plans you've devised that fill your heart with revenge right now. I don't know why anyone would do what they did to you. And I don't know what plan kept us apart for fifteen years but we've got a chance now to be happy again and I won't let us refuse that."

"What chance Anna?" John gripped her hand, his fingers feeling the double-edged sword of comfort and burn by the rings on her finger. "What chance do we have?"

"Whatever one we have now." Anna stroked over his face, lost in her study of it before she registered him there. "The chance I intend to take."

John surged up and kissed her.


	10. Slow is Smooth and Smooth is Fast

Present Day

John could not get enough of the feel of Anna's lips on his again. Softer than his memories and more focused than their last lazy foray. Her hands on him gripped as if she refused to ever let him go and he had no intention of refusing that kind of desire.

He only planned to return it.

There were numerous ways he dreamed of being with Anna again. Long nights in his prison cell remembering her down to the minutest detail. Even longer nights tearing his soul apart with questions about how she could have left and forgotten him. But never, in all those imaginings, did he see her with him now. Never had he dreamed it possible that after all this time she would still be as much his as he was hers.

It shamed him to say that he doubted her promise of forever. Doubted she could remain true to him. Reveled in her weakness as a weapon against the pain in his heart that she might have moved on from him, or gone off him… or fallen in love with someone else. He had taken pleasure in the sick pain it brought him as a way to say "this is what you get for falling for it again".

But it was not true. It had never been true. It would never be true.

If they had shared these last fifteen years together he would have taken this moment of passion to sweep her off her feet and take her upstairs. He would lavish her in affection and attention until she sighed or cried out his name. they would utilized every inch of his too large bed to their advantage while chasing their mutual highs together.

Then again, if they had been together these last fifteen years they would not be here now. She would not be devolving into sudden gasps and whimpers at the feel of his fingers finally on her skin. He would not be struggling to control himself like a teenager hiding a raging hard on. They would not exchange a look before John hauled Anna onto the desk.

The motion broke their kiss and John tried to breath normally as Anna situated herself. Her dress hiked up slightly and she shifted to tuck it all back while the fabric bunched at her waist. John froze, stunned to once again be faced with the beauty of her legs. His hands shook as he smoothed them up her legs. She shivered and John paused at the tremor echoing in his own body.

"Don't make me wait John. Please." She put a hand forward, stopping herself from touching him.

John leaned toward her hand, closing his eyes to focus on the feel of her caress over his cheek. His own hands found the line of her knickers but stopped. He opened his eyes, met hers, and took enough strength from her determination to slide the offending article down her legs.

The first brush of his fingers over her had both of them moaning. Anna used her hand at his cheek to adjust, gripping his neck in a secure hold, and brought his lips to hers. Her unrelenting attack on his mouth, sucking determinedly at his tongue, had John furiously working his fingers over her weeping folds.

Perhaps it had been the frankness of their conversation. Or that they had both been too long starved of sex. Or that they were riding a high of emotions that led them to live on the edge already. Whatever the reason John could not care less when his fingers slipped inside her.

The sounds he only remembered as vague memories filled his ears. Her muffled cries echoed over the room to drive his attentions. Her unoccupied hand found his wrist and guided him to match the rise and thrust of her hips, leading her to take her pleasure from his hand like he only lived to serve her.

There was a time John might have denied that. This moment only reminded him of the lie he told himself when he said that. This moment reminded him that he would walk into hell for this woman.

Anna dug her nails into the back of John's neck and he changed his tactic. Breaking from her lips he licked at her neck, running a trail to suck at her pulse as if to take blood from her body as he brought pleasure to it. Her speed changed, her hips shifted, and John sunk his three fingers deeper inside her.

Curling them, while taking his thumb to attend the bundle of nerves that held the key to her release, John bit down. Not hard enough to mark her forever or break skin but enough to send her over the edge. Anna's neck went back, her sob sounding oddly like his name.

They rested only long enough for Anna to gain the strength to pull him between her legs. Their lips crashed together, attacking and stealing what they wanted while her hands fumbled over his to find his belt. Once released John counted the mere seconds as eternities before her fingers stroked his aching erection.

A moment of pause, as both realized the significance of this decision, led Anna to jerk him forward. John grinned at her, teasing over her wet and ready entrance. "Eager for something?"

"I'm having my way with you." Anna nocked her leg over his hip, pulling him toward her enough to breach her folds. "I intend to have all of you."

"Then, by all means." John slipped back before ramming himself forward.

Anna's head went back, her lungs expelling whatever air she stockpiled, before she ground her hips forward to meet his thrusts. The desk groaned, possibly gouging into the wood at the force of John's drives but he had no time to mind. His blood ran hot enough to burn the clothes from his body while his energy sapped away in how he brazenly rutted into her.

But Anna did not seem to mind. She met his drives with clinging inner muscles and the straining of her own arms to grip the lapels of his tailcoat. Her keening cries spurred John on until the alteration in the pitch of her voice signaled the edge of her pleasure.

John lifted at her ass, changing the angle of his thrusts, and heard Anna scream his name. Unlike before he heard this clearly and used it to fuel his end. After two more drives he released, stuttering the last lagging efforts before dropping his hands to the desk on either side of her.

His whole body quaked with the effort of holding himself above her. When he looked at her arm he saw how the muscles rippled, echoing the heaving of her chest to refill her emptied lungs. They took a moment in the silence together before John pulled back.

Their eyes met and John wondered what she saw in his. In hers he saw a woman physically satisfied but emotionally unsure. Someone unashamed that she just used the desk of a man she barely knew for sex but worried over her feelings now. Even with her dress still around her waist and her knickers on the floor it was her emotions that frightened her, not her appearance.

John bent, retrieving her knickers, and held them out toward her. She raised an eyebrow before sliding off the desk, her dress wisping to the floor to cover her as if nothing untoward just took place. "Will these serve as my walking papers?"

"What?"

"Handing me my knickers like I'm a prostitute you paid to let off steam?"

"No," John shook his head, "I just thought, if you wanted to wear them, you'd… Never mind."

"John," She grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry. I've just spent so many years being treated… It's not that I think you… I-"

John opened his mouth to speak but found it took him a moment to locate the words. "He treats you like a whore?"

"Better than most of them, if he treats me at all." Anna took her knickers from John. "That's the first time I've had sex in at least three years."

"Fifteen for me."

"What?"

"I never-" John cleared his throat, pulling his pants and trousers back into place. "I never looked for anyone else because I'd always hold them up to you for comparison and that wasn't fair to them or you so I didn't."

Anna nodded, hanging her head. "I can't imagine what you must think of me now. A married woman shagging a man on his desk."

John stepped forward, putting a hand on her cheek, "If I did I'd be a poor aim since I lived in my own glass house."

"What?"

"If you recall, when we first had sex I was still married."

"You were getting a divorce."

"Getting a divorce is not divorced, Anna." John took a breath, "I could never think less of you than I think of myself for allowing any negative thoughts about you to permeate my brain."

"I think we've both spent more than our fair share of time worrying over things that haunted us in the night." Anna rubbed a hand over her arm. "I'm willing to move forward if you are."

"Together, you mean?"

"I wouldn't have a reason to move forward alone." Anna stopped, "Unless you-"

"No," John shook his head, "I don't want to go it alone anymore."

"So you'd just abandon all your plans and-"

"I didn't say that."

Anna frowned, "Then what?"

"I've got to get things set right for Matthew's murder. He deserves justice for what happened to him and I mean to make that happen."

"And the fact that it's justice for you as well is happy coincidence?"

"Just as I don't believe in throwing stones at glass houses I believe those stones can kill two birds if thrown correctly." John paused, "I do have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Does Jack know?"

Anna shook her head, "I planned on telling him when he came into his trust and graduated but that's because it was the moment I planned to serve Alex with divorce papers."

"What?"

"He's been cheating on me for years and I've got proof." Anna smiled to herself, "My dear friend Mary helped me with that."

"She's good."

"How'd you know?"

"I used her to track you and Alex down. To get information on you two so I could use it against you… somehow."

Anna nodded, "And you've been this thorough about all those who wronged you?" John nodded his response and Anna took a deep breath, "I'm a little afraid of what she must know about me now. What you know about me now."

John bit back a grin, "I know you still make the best noises when you come."

Anna reddened, "That's not funny."

"No, it was very stimulating."

She swatted at him with her hand, "Say anything else and there won't be an encore for you."

"You planned an encore?"

"I saw this part of the evening going one of two ways." Anna held up her fingers, "First, we argue it out when I find out I was wrong about who you are and then I go home humiliated. Second, we hash it out and then I demand you take me to bed."

"Only those two options?"

"I didn't want to entertain others." Anna sidled closer to him, "So, Mr. Bates, are you interested in an encore or not?"

"Very much so." John took her lips with his again, breaking only to suck air to his starving lungs, "I'm very interested."

* * *

Fifteen Years Ago

Anna breathed out, trying to organize her thoughts as she opened the door to their flat. She paused, frowning when she did not hear John shuffling around inside, and closed the door behind her before waiting a moment to listen for him. Shrugging it off, she removed her bag and set to work.

Given the cramped space it took almost no time at all to straighten everything. The cleanliness of the flat would catch his eyes first and Anna closed her eyes, trying to envision what he would see first to track his movements. She walked to the kitchen, pulled out the bottle of his favorite wine and a glass for the table. Then she found his favorite song, setting it up on her iPod before queuing the player to be ready when she hit the button. Finally she pulled the test from where she stashed it with her tampons in the bathroom.

It moved from the table, to the top of the bureau, to the countertop, and then back to the table before Anna took her seat across from where she wanted him. Her fingers drummed the surface, keeping beat with the drip of a tap somewhere in their place. In the silence her mind had time to wander… and that was not healthy.

They had not discussed children. They had not even discussed his stalled divorce proceedings. They had no plan for this. Anna wondered if she should be excited or frightened about this.

But she realized, this was John. He loved the very bones of her like she loved him. If they were having a baby he would be nothing short of ecstatic. The consequences could be damned for all they cared. They would be happy despite all that.

A knock at the door had Anna jumping to her feet, excited. But it wasn't John at the door. It was Alex and he looked a mess.

"Alex?" She peeked into the hall, "What's wrong? Where's John?"

"He's… Anna, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what? What's going on?"

"He's been arrested Anna. They're saying he killed someone."

In that moment her world stopped. Where Anna had been consumed with worries over how they would take care of their son, she now had to worry about how she would do it. How she could carry on.

She could not do it.

* * *

Present Day

John opened the door to his room and stepped back, holding his hands awkwardly. "This is it."

"It's lovely John." Anna entered, leaving her shoes near the door and making sure John watched as she dropped her knickers on top of them. "So I don't lose them in this veritable country you call a bedroom."

"If I remember the penthouse Alex had then this room is nothing."

"The penthouse is gone. We're in one of the smaller apartments now." John wanted to kick himself but Anna only shrugged. "I always knew how to live simply. It's Alex that's had a time of it in the adjustment process."

"How bad is it?"

"Bad enough that he'll have to start thinking about selling shares." Anna sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs to leave John swallowing just to stop the dryness of his mouth. "But, if what Jack told me is true, you already own the majority share of Green Incorporated."

"I do." John focused his mind on the business, leaving his shoes and socks by a chair before removing his tie like it was the end of any normal day. "I thought, what better way to ruin someone who only values money than to take it all from them."

"Leave him groveling at your feet?" Anna moved onto the bed, testing a pillow before laying back. "This is heavenly."

"Henry picked them out, Insisted that if I was going to had ludicrous amounts of money I needed to spend some of it on worthless things like a good mattress and some nice pillows."

"Then he's wrong in one account." Anna adjusted, sighing back into a pillow, "Because a good mattress and nice pillows are necessities, not frivolous."

"Henry doesn't spend enough time in his own bed to know." John joked, leaving his collar and coat on the chair with his tie before padding over to Anna on the bed. "But the fact that you like the bed is all I need to hear."

"Did you buy this bed with me in mind?"

"No," John shook his head, positioning himself such that lowering his body would cover hers. "But I'm glad you'll share it with me."

"At least for tonight?"

"At least for tonight." John agreed, stopping just before his lips met hers again. "Would you want to share it with me Anna?"

"Yes." She pulled his head to her and sucked on his lips.

When she went to go deeper John pulled back, "We've already done hard and fast. You deserve more than that."

"I seem to remember you taking this tone with me the first time we had sex too." Anna leaned up, ghosting her lips over his cheek to whisper in his ear. "I enjoyed that time too."

John turned his head to her neck, leaving little, burning kisses down the column of her neck to the shoulder of her dress. His hand skimmed over the silky material before he traced the collar to the back of the dress. There he stuttered, unsure of how to handle a dress with no zipper, and she laughed.

"I think the proper approach now, Mr. Bates, is to ask for help."

"Help?" He pouted and she pushed him back enough to kneel on the bed.

John watched, utterly captivated, as she slipped the straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall to her waist. The nude-toned demi bra unclasped and she flung it toward the door before laying back. When John did not move she laughed.

"You remove it now John."

He worked the fabric through his hands gently, enjoying her reaction as it slid slowly over her skin, and eventually exposed the whole of her to his view. Once it left her body he allowed it to float to the floor, of no more concern now than it had been before he saw her in it. His attention was now entirely focused on the goddess lying in wait before him.

John started at her ankles, caressing upward to her knees and back, tracing invisible patterns over her skin. She sighed, closing her eyes to bask in the attention. He lowered his lips to kiss over the skin of her right leg and filled his nostrils with the smell of her.

An idea, formed in the long hours of a dark night in a dark place a long time ago, sprang to the forefront of his mind and John set himself to fulfilling it now. He moved his lips up her right leg, leaving very little of her untouched or unlicked in his stride up her body. Her skin warmed him as her temperature rose at the extent of his affections but John was not distracted.

He took care at her knee, aware of how ticklish she was there and not in the mind to suffer a jerk reaction that could leave him with a concussion. Her hip shifted under his attentions but he moved with her to leave a wet trail over the bone jutting there as if to guide him where he wanted to be most. But he refrained, dedicated to a single purpose, and worked upward.

Anna tried to guide his mouth to her breasts but John kissed around the one on the right, moving to her arm as he extended it over her head. Her elbow, wrist, and palm bore the reddish marks of his nipping teeth when he set her in place. And he repeated the path in reverse back down her left side to finish with a ring of kisses over her left ankle.

By now she had relaxed to a state of dazed contentment. Her eyes lidded as if her body craved sleep but John knew different. Knew from the thump of her heart in her chest, felt under his hands when he sculpted up to flick a moment over her breasts, to the scent of her wafting toward him where she wept anew for his unrelenting scrutiny that she was more than ready for him.

John unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it over the side of the bed as he kissed Anna's neck. She turned her head and met his lips in his unhurried kiss while he unbuckled his trousers for the second time that evening. Her whine, as he moved to rid himself of the last vestiges of clothing, changed midway to a pleased exclamation at the sight of him.

He kissed her again, hands already at work molding over her breasts. She took his tongue into her mouth, humming around his efforts at her body, until she broke the kiss to gasp when he pinched her nipples. John only grinned and lowered his mouth where his fingers had been.

She arched her back, forcing his head to her with her hands interlaced together at the back of his head, and cried out when he teethed over her skin. Suckled there, alternating from one to the next until the sounds coming from Anna were either incoherent words or inexpressible delight. But he did not stay long.

Leaving two final kisses, one for each breast, John worked his way down. Once again his fingers led the way, slipping and sliding over her wet folds to hear Anna's voice cry toward the ceiling. As john left his kisses, licks, and tiny bites over the skin nearer and nearer where she flushed reddest for him, he heard Anna's breath pant out of her chest.

His fingers ventured back where he had been less than an hours before, reveling again in the foreign-yet-familiar clench of muscles still remembering how he felt inside her. His own arousal thickened, driving him almost to madness with its insistence at attention, but John focused on Anna. He focused on running his lips along her seam as he stroked over and into her. Then he focused on drinking her dry.

Anna flailed and writhed, shouting to whatever gods were listening, and calling for John. His name was the prayer on her lips and the signal of her peaking cry. And, as John massaged her muscles from the inside and skin from without, he knew the glow on her skin was all his doing.

Without a word he positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed her soaked lips with his length to remind her, and himself, what it felt like. Anna forced her eyes open as her legs moved farther apart. They waited for only a moment, losing themselves in the soul of the other reflected back at them, before John plunged forward.

They cried out in unison, her voice sweeter to his ears than his own, and settled. Her body, still remembering their actions in the library, responded with her hips rising to meet him. John held himself over Anna to wait for her.

"Please John. Finish it for us."

John kissed Anna, rutting into her with only a vague realization of their surroundings. There was only the heat of her channel, the dig of her nails in his side or scratching down his back, and the sink of her teeth into the skin of his shoulder. To him the moment wrapped with all the times they ever shared like this, bringing his climax that much closer.

But it was her hand on his ass, her leg pulling him closer, and the widening of her legs to send him deeper that finished him. He risked a hand between them but she beat him to it, shameless in how she took herself to the edge with a tilt of her hips to trap her hand between them before rubbing herself against it. And, when he finished again, she pulled him close.

After a minute he shifted to the side, relieving her body of his weight so she could fill her lungs to the fullest and he could match suit. They lay for a moment before John found his voice. He coughed past the dryness to finally speak.

"When did you plan to tell me?"

"What?" She turned to head to look at him and John rolled to his side.

"When were you going to tell me we were having a baby?"

Anna stared at the ceiling and John recognized the look in her eye. The look he bore in his eye so often. The surfacing of bad memories.

"On our anniversary. It was my surprise to you."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I had it all planned and I was surprised you weren't home when I got there. I waited, thinking over how you'd react, and then Alex showed up and said you were arrested." Her shuddering breath broke his heart anew, "It all went to veritable shit after that."

She laughed, but John heard the bitterness in it, "Before Alex came to the door I was worried that you might be mad about the baby, about how it might wreck our plans… but I didn't think life could get much worse than your wife at the time."

John pulled Anna close to him and she settled her head on his chest. "I'm sorry you never got to tell me."

"Really?"

"Really." John nodded, kissing Anna's forehead. "I would've been ecstatic. Ex-wife or no."

"Me too." John could feel Anna's smile against his chest. "I think what I regret the most is that Jack grew up with Alex as his father."

"Was it so terrible?" John craned his neck to see her as Anna leaned over John's chest, tracing some of the scars there. "Was he horrible to him?"

"No but he never loved him." Anna shrugged, "He saw too much of you in Jack."

"Does he know?"

"No, he'd have to pay attention to realize that." She shook her head, "Alex's father figured it out though."

"What?"

"Jack's grandfather... well, not his real grandfather, I guess, since Alex isn't Jack's father, but the man who Jack thinks was his grandfather."

"Was?"

"He died. Heart attack when Jack was twelve. Devastated the poor boy."

John lay back, "I wish I'd known. I wouldn't gone to the funeral. He was always so kind to me."

"That's why he loved Jack so much." Anna kissed John's cheek, "He told me, when Jack was five, that he knew the truth."

"What'd he do?"

"Left Jack everything that was still his before Alex could take it. Jack's entire inheritance was his grandfather's gift to him and the memory of you."

"Why?"

"He approved. He always told me that I didn't have to stay with Alex, that he would look after us, and when I thought about leaving that gave me strength."

John sat up, "But then he died?"

Anna nodded, "Alex renewed his affections for me and I realized I might've been wrong but, like always, it never lasted long. He bored too quickly to ever really invest in us."

"Does Alex know then? That Jack's not his?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know. I never asked and I think he'd tell me. Use it against me somehow."

John waited a moment, "Did Alex's father know what he did to me? To save the company?"

"I've no idea. I still don't know what Alex did to you." Anna laughed, "I'd have thought it a little extreme in any case but the only thing I could think would be jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"You accused me earlier of going after Alex behind your back but did you ever think maybe he went after me behind yours?"

"I guess I thought that getting me nailed for murder was enough for him."

"Nothing was ever enough for him." Anna sat back, leaning her head on John's shoulder. "He was never happy if you were happy because it meant you found it without money while he couldn't find it with money."

"Still looking then?"

"He'll spend, literally, the rest of his life trying to find it and fail. Like he failed to love me despite wanting me so badly."

John stroked over Anna's arm, "I wish I could've spared you all this pain."

She fingered one of his scars, "I wish I could've spared you yours."

"Since we can't," John took her hand, kissing it. "Let's live in the glory of this moment shall we?"

Anna kissed him before settling back with him under the covers on the large bed. "We shall, Mr. Bates. We shall."


	11. On to the Breach

Present Day

John blinked his eyes open then smiled to see Anna, her head turned toward the door with her naked back facing him, still sleeping beside him. He adjusted himself in bed, reaching over a finger to trace along her spine. She shivered, practically purring when she turned her head over her shoulder to look at him.

"Are you planning on seducing me Mr. Bates?"

"I thought I already did that last night?"

"If you're looking for a Yelp review I was very satisfied and would give it five stars." She smiled at him, "Good morning."

"Good morning." John leaned over enough to give her a kiss. "I hope you slept well."

"Very well." Anna sighed, turning back toward the door but pulling his arm around her to interlace their fingers. "We need to discuss something, now that we're both rested."

"What?"

"The fact that I'm still a married woman, Mr. Bates."

"Maybe we can speak to one another about that." John kissed over her shoulders, smoothing his lips where she gasped. " _After_ , I ravish you."

"Was this your plan to wake me up?"

"It was but now that we'll be talking about your husband I figured we should, instead, start with something pleasant to set a better mood."

"You're right," John gritted his teeth as she rubbed her ass over his erection. "I would so hate to spoil the mood."

"Thank you for understanding." He paused, lips working up her neck, "Shall I continue?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't."

John grinned, stroking his hand loose from her fingers to trail up her arm. "We wouldn't want that would we? To leave you unsatisfied after such a lovely evening."

When his hand reached her shoulder he trailed his fingers down her side to slip over her hip. His fingers massaged over her skin, kissing down her back in time with the motions of his hands to leave her sighing in pleasure. As John directed his lips back up to her neck he eased closer to her.

"You woke up in a good mood." Anna teased, rocking back toward him.

"I plan to leave you in a better one." John nipped at her ear, fingering over a breast before massaging it and pinching occasionally at the skin there to leave her moaning. "Are you ready for it?"

"Very."

John's fingers left her breast and worked between her legs, nudging them open with one of his, and ran a line down her with his middle finger. "I can tell."

"Don't tease." She keened, shifting on his fingers.

"I won't." He worked his finger inside, working back and forth with his other fingers sliding along the outside to trace her folds.

Her hand covered his wrist, guiding his motions, while her head turned to the side so she could kiss him. He used his other hand to hold her cheek, guiding his tongue to trace out her mouth. John pulled from her mouth a moment to ring her neck in kisses when he drove all three fingers inside her.

Anna shrieked, lungs panting with her fingers clutching his wrist to send her over the edge. His thumb stroked at her nerves, sending her hips rocking forward, and John slid his other arm under her. With the final drive of his fingers John caressed her breast.

Her exclamation of pleasure had John massaging over her body, easing the final shivers of her peak so her body could calm. John kissed at her neck, working up toward her ear as his fingers slipped out of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you haven't finished." Anna ran her hand from its place on her wrist up his arm. "Do you want to?"

"Please." John kissed her, groaning as her tongue delved into his mouth.

She used her grip near his elbow to pull him over her, guiding him to cover her body with his when she took her place on her stomach. John paused but Anna rubbed herself over him. "We've done it like this before."

"It's been awhile." John hesitated, holding himself over her. "I don't want to assume anything Anna."

"Then take my invitation." Anna turned over her shoulder to him, "We're together, John. Let's forget everything else for this moment and be free. Like we used to."

"We've never been free." John hesitated, "There's always been something between us an happiness."

"Then don't be one of those things right now." Anna kissed him, molding her lips to his until he wanted to continue but she pulled back, "Please?"

John adjusted himself, waiting for Anna's hips to rise, and thrust forward. Her head rested on the pillows and her arms shook slightly when she held herself up to meet his plunging drives. The sound of her whimpers had him working faster, driven almost mad by the feeling of her surrounding him, and he risked fingers around her hip to where they joined.

Her breath stopped in her lungs, voice lost in a moment of pleasure. John held still, his own nerves fraying, and waited until Anna drove herself back on him. He responded with steady thrusts until his fingers found her center again. She cried out, sobbing his name into the pillows, and John released.

Barely keeping himself upright, John slipped out of her and eased back. They rested on the bed, John on his back and Anna rolling toward him, trying to catch their breath. She gave a half-laugh and John angled his head to see her better.

"What?"

"I find, even after that, I couldn't find it in myself to want to talk about my husband." Anna sat up, "But we need to."

"And say what? That your husband's a conniving bastard?" John looked up at her, stroking over her hip. "The he doesn't deserve you?"

"Both of those things I guess but, more importantly," Anna took his hand, kissing over his knuckles. "That I'm still married."

"You're no more married now than you were last night or before now."

"True but," Anna pursed her lips, "I remember you and I having a conversation some years ago where you complained that you and I couldn't be together because you were still married."

"I was right then."

"Just as I am now when I say something you're not going to like."

John sat up, "What's that?"

"I'm going to go back home, alone. I'm going to call my solicitor. He's going to bring the papers I had him draft awhile back, update them, and leave them for Alex." Anna shifted, "Then I'll pack a bag and go stay in a hotel."

"You can't do that. He'll hunt you down."

"No, he'll have to understand that there's nothing he can do and this was a long time coming."

"What are you citing as your reasons for divorce?"

"Proof of adultery." Anna shrugged, "I've had it for a long time and wanted to use it for a long time but I've never had a reason to I guess."

"So you stayed with him?"

"Jack needed a sable home and that meant that I put on a show." Anna rolled her eyes, "Jack's smart though. He figured it out long before I ever told him."

"That his father's an ass?"

"That I stayed with his father for appearances sake."

"And now?"

"Now I have a reason to leave." Anna dipped her head down to kiss him. "I'm going to make a promise to you now that you made to me a long time ago."

* * *

Fifteen Years Ago

Anna woke up to find John gone. She turned in her bed, pushing her hair out of her face, blinking as she scanned her empty room. A noise from the other room alerted her and she pushed off her covers to grab her dressing gown.

She tied it around herself and smiled when she saw John banging around her flat. He almost dropped a pan when his elbow hit the handle off the stove. Anna covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laugh but the giggle that escaped gave her away. John turned, appearing sheepish.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't." John motioned to the pan. "It's just eggs."

"More than I normally do." Anna pointed to the draw by his hip. "The spatula is in there."

"Thanks." John grabbed it, banging his head on an open cupboard door. "Ow."

"Sorry," Anna laughed, reaching up to shut the door. "I forget sometimes how tall you are."

"Do you?" John leaned forward, using the counter to support himself, and kissed her.

"Most people taller than me take pleasure in lording it over me." Anna grinned, stealing another kiss before pushing him back. "You make it comforting."

"Glad I can do something for you."

Anna stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You do everything for me."

"Everything, except marrying you." John hung his head. "Anna, I-"

"No," Anna put her finger over his lips. "If you're about to apologize for last night you can stop that right there."

"But it's not right. To make you my mistress."

"First, you're assuming that you made this decision all on your own and that's a lie. Second, you think that we live in a world where that matters."

"It does matter."

"Not the same way it used to. We don't live in a world where people live in the same ten square kilometers from where they grew up so everyone knows that you're married. Now we just move wherever we want and no one knows. We don't even need to get married if it comes to that because we don't live in that world anymore."

John stopped, "Are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

"No, because number three," Anna stroked a finger down the side of his face. "I'm in love with you. I'd marry you right now if I could."

"And I'd marry you right now if I could."

"I know, and I love you for it."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I'm still married."

"You were still married last night too." Anna smiled at him, "I want you to remember that I want to marry you with all of my heart. Since we can't yet we'll just have to wait for that day to come."

"When it comes," John took her left hand and kissed her ring finger. "I promise that I'll take you to the nearest registry office and marry you the moment that paper is in my hands."

"I count on it."

* * *

Present Day

"The moment those papers are in my hand, Mr. Bates," Anna kissed him, "I promise I'll take you to the nearest registry office and marry you."

John smiled, "I count on it."

"Good."

"Anna," John swallowed, "I wish I could've married you the moment I had the papers in my hand last time."

"I wish it too but that's in the past and we're in the present." Anna held his hand, "Take it for the gift it is."

"I will." John jumped at the sound of his alarm going off and Anna laughed with him. "I wasn't ready for it."

"I hate that sound. No matter how many songs I try I still hate it." Anna slid out of the bed, finding her knickers on the floor. "Never gets easier."

John grinned at the sight of her, walking around his room in the nude, and let out a chuckle of his own. Anna turned, frowning at him. "What?"

"Just…" He shrugged, "It seems so normal to have you walking around this room like you own it."

"No," Anna wagged her finger at him, "You're just happy that I'm walking around your room naked."

"I'll take both answers as correct."

"And there he is." Anna worked her bra back on.

"Who?"

"The schoolteacher. Don't you remember?"

"It was only two terms a lifetime ago so I guess I forgot."

Anna stopped, holding her dress in her hands. "Didn't you ever want to go back to teaching?"

"Sure, for awhile. But then life got in the way and now it's no longer who I am."

"I think you mean your revenge got in the way." Anna worked her dress back on, "But I can understand it in a theoretic sense."

"You disapprove?"

"I don't have enough personal experience to think about it one way or the other really. It's also not really my affair."

"Technically I am your affair." John got up, collecting his clothes as well, "If you want me to be."

"Mr. Bates," Anna reached up her hands to hold his cheeks, "I'd want nothing more, for the moment, than for you to kiss me."

"I'd be more than happy to."


	12. Glass Battleground

Present Day

John fixed his tie, trying to ignore the look on Talbot's face. "I'd advise you to say nothing."

"I wasn't going to say anything except I think we need to give Andy a raise."

"I'll agree to Andy's raise on account of his speed and his discretion."

Talbot coughed, "And I should be commended."

"For what?"

"For getting you back with your lady love."

"Any part you played in arranging it had nothing to do with our resolution." John accepted his coat from Carson, shrugging into is and waiting a moment for Carson to adjust it for him. "That was personal and we worked it out ourselves."

"Either way, I played a major part in it and I should be rewarded for going out on a limb. That might not've worked."

"But it did."

"Still a risk." Talbot pulled the door open, "Though how you're going to look that man in the eye today without saying anything is beyond me."

"How'd you mean?" Talbot raised an eyebrow, John risking a look over at it as they walked to the car tried to keep his face blank, "I honestly have no idea why you think I'd struggle to be anything but professional in the face of Alex Green."

"See, now I know you're lying." Talbot climbed into the car, waiting the moment it took John to join him. "I spoke with your maids so I know the two of you had more than a good time Friday night and Saturday morning because Mrs. Green didn't leave until noon."

"So?"

"So?" Talbot smacked his forehead with his open palm. "We've got a board meeting this morning at Green Incorporated where you'll have to stare down Mr. Green, who you already hate with a passion that burns hot enough for you to buy him out of his company, and with whose wife you had raucous sex with this past weekend. How'll you do that without crowing your victory?"

"By smiling and being confident."

"That's it? You'll just bite it all down with a smile."

"I didn't get this far by being stupid."

"Having an affair with a married woman seems pretty stupid to me."

John scoffed, "This from the man who wants a commendation for helping me get with said woman."

"I didn't expect you to keep to this meeting or stick with your plan once you'd seen the light in this regard."

"What regard?"

Talbot huffed, "I thought you two would run away together and leave me your millions or something."

"Dream on Henry."

Talbot shrugged, "I thought it was the least I deserved given that everyone thought we were a couple for the longest time."

"It doesn't help that you're with me all the time and you live in my house." John pulled his phone from his pocket, flipping through the notifications. "But I guess if there's a rumor I'm sleeping with a married woman then everyone'll know I'm not sleeping with you."

"That's not a guarantee."

"Really?" John turned to Talbot, who only shook his head while addressing his own emails. "People must think I'm more progressive than I really am."

"You'd be surprised what people say about you on the fringes."

"Don't enlighten me." John called to Andy in the front of the car, "And Andy, you're getting a raise."

"Thank you sir."

John sat back, "Is everything finalized?"

Talbot nodded, digging a packet from his briefcase to hand over to John. "We finalized purchase on Friday and once it goes through the accountants we'll be full owners by end of next month, middle of the one after on the very outset."

"Perfect." John flipped through the documentation, "And how are Barrow and O'Brien doing?"

"Digging themselves a nice little hole according to Murray. He says 'hello' by the way."

"In his most professional voice I imagine."

"I don't think he has another one."

"No," John tucked his phone away, "Probably not."

The car pulled up to the building and John got out before Andy could get around to open the door. Waving him off John looked up at the glass windows, scanning over them a moment before Talbot tapped his shoulder. "It doesn't do anyone any good to pretend you're awed by this."

"I'm just wondering which one holds our cowering Mr. Green."

"Why would it matter?"

"Just so I know which one I'd throw him out of if I didn't mind going back to prison." John strode toward the doors, Talbot matching his strides with their long legs.

"If you plan on any of that leave me out of it." Talbot opened the door, tucking in right behind John. "Once was enough for me."

"That's why I said 'if I didn't mind'." John pulled his ID from his wallet to show the woman at the front desk. She compared it to her documents and handed over a temporary badge. "Thank you."

"Mr. Green'll send someone down to retrieve you for the meeting momentarily."

"Thank you." Talbot cut in before John could speak, leaning on the counter, "Are you always this kind or did you add additional charm just for us today."

"Wow," The woman smiled him, "I've never been called charming before there was a drink on the line."

"Would you like the next time I say it to include a drink?" Talbot winked at her and the woman stood, leaning closer to him.

"That depends. How amendable are you to a three-way?"

"Depends on who number three is."

"My girlfriend."

Talbot shrugged, "The more the merrier I think."

"Then let me point her out to you," The woman pointed just over Talbot's shoulder and he turned only to have his jaw drop.

"What's this?" Mary set her purse on the counter and John could barely contain his laughter as Talbot struggled to regain his composure. "Henry, how wonderful to find you here."

"I'm here with Mr. Christian." He pointed at John, who waved at them, and then tried to find words to fill his mouth while it flapped open and closed like a suffocating fish.

Mary chortled at him, "I just adore how quickly Mabel here can come up with a story to leave men like you dumbfounded."

"What?"

"Mabel Lane-Fox," The receptionist stuck her hand over the desk, shaking Talbot's rather limp one. "I'm actually engaged… to a man, if that makes it better."

"I'm not sure anything makes this better." Talbot grumbled, returning her shake while refusing to meet Mary's eyes.

"Mary?" Everyone looked up to see two men in suits coming to join them. "They didn't tell us the Crawleys would be making an appearance at this meeting."

"My father thought it appropriate to check in on his portion of the investment." Mary hugged both men, kissing their cheeks before pivoting to introduce them to Talbot and John. "This is Mabel's fiancé, Tony Foyle, and my good friend Charles Blake."

"I'm the general manager of Green Incorporated." Tony shook Talbot and then John's hands. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Christian. I've heard so much about you."

"I do hope I live up to the legends then." John returned the shake before taking Charles's hand. "Are you an investor here as well?"

"Yes and no. I manage companies, similar to what Tony here does, but not this one. I'm here as a representative of a few investors that sit on the board. They're abroad and couldn't be bothered to put down their drinks on whatever distant beach they're occupying right now."

"Maybe they're the smart ones."

"Maybe but I get paid by the hour so the more time they're on the beach the more I get paid." Charles opened his hand toward the lift, "If you'll follow me. Thank you Mabel."

"Not a problem Charles. And Mr. Talbot, the offer's still open."

Talbot reddened, hurrying to follow Tony and Charles into the lift while Mary hung back a moment to keep pace with John. He snorted, jerking a thumb back toward Mabel, "That was probably the highlight of my morning thus far."

"I'm sure."

"Did you plan that?"

"I know Talbot is attracted to attractive women and so I took advantage of a chance to keep him on his toes." The lift filled so Mary waved them up before hitting the button for the next one. "I think we should all be more on our toes."

"Is that a veiled threat, Mrs. Crawley?"

"Take it as you like, Mr. Bates." Mary lowered her voice on the last part, leaning more toward him. "I'm frankly surprised you're coming to this meeting yourself."

"I owe it to the majority holders to introduce them to the new owner."

"When you say majority owners you're talking about yourself and Jack Green yes?" Mary waited but John refused to answer. "You're really something."

"How'd you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot and you can't possibly forget that I was there on Friday. I saw you leave and then I saw Anna rush after you like Hell was whipping her heels." Mary entered the lift, hitting the button for the right floor. "You don't have to be a great magician to know what happened that night since you're still standing and so is she."

"What'd you assume would happen?"

"Personally I hoped she'd throw the fire irons at you but I guess we can't all be so lucky we get exactly what we want."

John snorted, "And you wanted Anna to harm me in some way?"

"After what you put me through trying to find something to tear her apart I wanted to do a lot more than that."

"You did mention that I didn't know enough about the details of her marriage."

"I should hope, since you took no care at all in the subject of ruining it, that you know more about it now than you did then."

"I know what she told me about it and that's all I need to know."

"If you need to know what I know about it all," Mary stepped toward the opening doors, "Don't hesitate to ask. I want to bury that bastard six feet in the ground if I can."

"Anna mentioned you got her the proof she needs for a divorce." John followed Mary, keeping his voice low as they walked around the glass room that held the large meeting table where Tony, Charles, and Talbot were already taking their seats. "Is she still going on with it?"

"Far as I know. She visited with Murray this morning to discuss updating some paperwork but divorce, especially for people in her position isn't as easy as it is for other people."

"Assets and shares?"

"More like an exacting pre-nup and other ridiculous legal limbos." Mary rolled her eyes, smiling at Tony as he opened the door for them. "It'll all work out Mr. Christian, never fear."

"I don't." John took his seat next to Talbot, nodding at the few other people around the table they had yet to formally meet. He leaned toward Talbot, keeping his voice barely above a whisper, "What'd you get out of Tony and Charles?"

"Tony let slip that he's aware there's new majority share holder and it's driven Mr. Green to flip his shit." Talbot sniggered, "And Charles is here representing us on two of his five companies but he's no idea."

"We'll keep it that way." John eyed the two men, "What's your feel on them personally?"

"They're intelligent, reliable, and honest. Good men if ever I've met some."

"Then we'll keep Tony. Given him management control and share management of our ownership here, and get Charles away from the others to manage more of our international holdings."

"Yes sir." Talbot flipped out his phone, typing almost fast enough to send his fingers into veritable blurs. "They'll be enacted by end of business today."

"Perfect."

The door opened and John gripped the armrests of his chair tighter as Alex Green entered the room. Anna followed him, her eyes flicking to John. For a moment they widened but she checked her emotions and took the seat next to Mary, across from Talbot, while Green strode to the head of the table.

"I apologize for being late, everyone, but I had a meeting run long this morning and I couldn't put it off."

"Stroking his dick inside some prostitute more likely." Talbot hissed at John, sliding his phone to John for him to flip through the photos there. "Courtesy of Mrs. Crawley from this morning."

John nodded at Mary, who only shrugged and leaned over to whisper something to Anna. Anna smiled at her, putting a hand over the one Mary rested on her shoulder, and rubbed a moment before dropping back to the tabletop. The door opened again and John grinned to see Jack enter the room. The boy pulled at his suit jacket, coughing as he nodded to all the members in the room, and took the empty seat to the right of his father.

"Why are you late, Jack?" Green hissed and Jack pulled something from his pocket, passing it to his father. Green opened it, scowled, and stuffed it into the interior pocket of his jacket. "We'll discuss this later."

"As interesting as I'm sure your personal affairs are, Mr. Green," John spoke up, straightening in his chair while drawing the attention of the room toward him. "I'm sure we've all scheduled other commitments today that'll also need our attention. If there's nothing to stop this meeting going forward I think we should begin."

"Yes, Mr. Christian. You recently purchased the shares Mr. Bricker used to own in this company." Green opened his hands to him, "Welcome to our family here at Green Incorporated."

"Then it would seem you're not being informed as to the developments in your own company, Mr. Green." Mary spoke up, writing something on the notepad in front of her before passing it to Charles, seated next to her. "Mr. Christian owns the majority of shares in this company."

"And how would you know that, Mrs. Crawley?"

"I'm well informed."

"Not as informed as you think." Green pointed to Jack, who kept his gaze steady on the far wall. "My son and I control eighty percent of this company."

"Not anymore." Charles passed the note on to Tony. "It seems that Jack Green sold his shares almost six months ago."

Green paled, whirling on his son. Jack did not look at him but he did not cower either. "They were to do with as I pleased and I decided to invest my interests elsewhere."

"You did what?"

"Christian Enterprises is an internationally growing company with diversified interests and that returned on my investment in two months." Jack stood, pulled his jacket straight, "I came here to inform the board that I can no longer have a spot on it since I work as an intern at Christian Enterprises main office for Mr. Christian."

Green's face contorted like he wanted nothing more than to spit fire at his son but directed his rage at John, raising a shaking finger with barely controlled fury. "You did this."

"Technically speaking Jack approached me with the offer of his shares and I accepted it." John stood, buttoning his coat. "As majority shareholder I'd like to put to the board a request to officially remove Alex Green as President and CEO of Green Incorporated and designate someone else more qualified for the position in his place."

"Seconded." Mary held up her hand, "With immediate effect."

"Thirded." Tony nodded at Mary, "I'd like to put forward Mrs. Anna Green as acting CEO."

"Seconded." Charles smiled, pointing to Jack, "With Jack Green as President."

"Seconded to the second and thirded to the first." Talbot turned to John, "Still need a third."

John smiled at Jack's face. "Thirded."

"Then it's all settled." Mary stood as well, "It'll be up to the new president and CEO to choose the next time we have this meeting but I doubt it'll get more fun than this one was."

"You can't do this." Green pounded the table with his fist, sending it vibrating. "I'm still a shareholder in this company."

"You're down to owning less than twenty-five percent of this company and, honestly," Tony shook his head, "With you out of the decision making process we might actually see some success in all this."

Green rounded on Jack, grabbing at the boy's jacket, "How could you betray me? How could you do this to me?"

"Remove your hands or I'll remove them for you and then have security remove you from this building." John was next to Green in a moment, his tone even but the menace in his voice enough to have Green's shaking hand immediately retreat. "Now gather your things and get your sorry ass out of this building before I put you through this very high window."

"You think you've won, don't you?"

"If this is winning, Mr. Green," John towered over him, "Then you've never seen it. And no, I haven't won. Not yet. Not by a long shot."


	13. Aim for the Target

Present Day

John watched Green leave, storming out in his tantrum with the rest of the board following him after they congratulated a shell-shocked Anna and still-reeling Jack. Mary remained a moment, chatting with Anna before Talbot motioned them both through the door. John could still see Talbot waiting for him but turned to Jack.

"Are you alright?"

"Honestly Mr. Christian?" Jack choked, trying to find words as he ran his hands through his hair in a motion John recognized from his own anxious habits. "I don't even know where to begin."

"By working with Mr. Foyle and Mr. Talbot to get this company solvent." John shrugged, "That's where I'd start."

"I'm too young for this."

"But more than qualified." John risked a look at Anna, "Might I have a word with your mother, alone?"

"I'll just be outside." Jack pointed to the door, going out to meet with Talbot, who clapped him on the shoulder before immediately speaking to him about something.

John took Mary's vacated chair and turned Anna's just enough to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"No," Anna put a hand to her forehead, her body shaking as tears started to fall from her eyes. John hurried to grab his handkerchief, holding it up for her to take. "I can't do this John."

"Do what?"

"Any of it." Anna gesticulated her hands at the room. "I can't divorce Alex, I can't run his company, and I can't live this lie anymore."

"Anna," John took one of her hands, holding it in his own. "Start at the beginning, please."

Anna manipulated the handkerchief in her hands, wringing it in her white-knuckled grip, and stared at her lap. "I met with Mr. Murray this morning, with the evidence I have about Alex's infidelity, and he said he'd help me."

"That sounds like a good thing."

"It was… or," Anna sniffed, "Or I thought it was."

"Mary mentioned, in the lift, that there might be some difficulties but it's nothing." John risked his hands over hers, almost sighing in relief when she tightened her grip on him instead of the handkerchief. "We'll get through this. It's nothing we haven't faced down and won before."

"You don't understand, John." Anna put a hand to his cheek, stroking there. "Alex decided to do a little digging of his own."

"About what?"

"You." Anna focused her gaze on her hand, still holding his cheek as if afraid releasing contact would let him vanish before her.

John covered her hand with his, turning just enough to kiss her palm, and faced her. "What about me?"

"Alex isn't so stupid that he'd let someone buy him out of his company without insurance. He had someone find out about you."

"Who?"

"A good man who I think feels terribly misused." Anna sighed, "He's a newspaper man, Michael Gregson, and he dug up some information on you."

"Has Alex done this kind of thing before?"

"Alex isn't satisfied letting anyone else be happy." Anna snorted, shaking her head as her voice tinged with bitter fury. "He wanted to know how he could ruin you, should the opportunity present itself."

"Like this morning?"

Anna nodded, "When I served him the papers Murray drew up for me he only responded with an envelope that held pictures of me entering your house Friday night."

"So?"

"So?" Anna flustered, "He'll counter sue. He'll claim defamation of character or something outrageous and he knows enough people to get them to hear him over me."

"But I'm fighting for you Anna." John held both her hands in his, watching her face for signs that it gave her any comfort. "I'm not afraid of him."

"What is Mr. Gregson finds out who you really are?"

"He won't once I get Henry to buy out his paper and get him out from under Alex's thumb."

"Money won't solve every problem."

"It'll solve Alex Green for now." John stopped himself, aware of how his voice echoed in the room when Talbot half-turned toward them from outside the walls. "He wants to fight fire with fire than I'll bring a bloody inferno. I don't care what it costs in the end but he won't have you to torture and toy with any longer."

"What if Alex finds out who you are?"

John set his jaw, "I'm counting on it. In my own time."

"That wasn't all."

When Anna did not continue John placed his fingers gingerly on her chin and guided her to meet his eyes. "Tell me."

"Alex knows that Jack's not his."

John swallowed, trying to fight the bucket of cold water sensation running down his spine. "How?"

"I don't know." Anna's eyes watered again, taking the handkerchief to her eyes. "But it explains why he's always hated him."

"What'd he threaten to do?"

"He can use it as an excuse for marital infidelity by saying I tricked him into marrying me under false pretenses. That, combine with the infidelity with you, would destroy my reputation and everything I have."

"And you'll give in to that?"

"I don't have another option." Anna's voice cracked, "I don't have any money, my consultations with Mr. Murray are a part of the Mary's charity for me at the moment, and without Jack's inheritance he's as destitute as I am."

"Jack's got a job and he's more than taken care of in his new position. As are you." John waited until Anna turned to him again, "You're not alone anymore Anna. Please don't pretend you are."

"I've been that way for so long I don't know how to live otherwise."

"Then we'll learn how together." John took a breath, "I think we ought to let Jack know the truth too… since Alex knows and I don't want Alex telling him first."

Anna went to nod but her face paled. John followed her gaze out the window of the office and saw Jack furiously typing on his mobile before gaping at both of them through the glass. He pushed past Talbot and into the room, holding his mobile toward his mother.

"Is this you?"

Anna frowned at the mobile, taking it from him to look at the picture there before closing her eyes. With a nod she handed the phone back. Jack took it with shaking hands, rounding on John, and speaking in a low voice.

"Did you take my offer so you could seduce my mother?"

"No."

"Then this," Jack thrust the phone in John's face, so he could see the picture of John and Anna kissing before she left the morning after, "Was all coincidence?"

"No." John pushed the phone back, standing to face Jack as they stood equal in height. "That was almost entirely unrelated to you."

"I don't believe that." Jack stabbed a finger toward the glass table, "I stood here while you ripped the rug out from under my father to hand me his empire but it's really your empire and you think you can claim me or my mother as your conquests in this."

"In six months of working for me you think that's how I operate?"

"I know brutal efficiency when I see it and I watched it today, like I have every day I've worked for you. I watched Tony Foyle, a man loyal to this company, crumble to your demands through Mary Crawley after you dangled general manager of the company in his face."

"It was my right to offer."

"Or Charles Blake, a man I admire and respect, deserted three companies who own shares with us to work entirely for you." Jack shook his head, "What is that if not slash-and-burn tactics?"

"That's good business, Mr. Green, and I'd have you remember it when you examine your hold on this company." John noted Jack shiver a moment, responding to the authority in John's tone. "I wouldn't have arranged this meeting or the resulting decision if I had anything less than full confidence in you or your mother to run this company as the president and CEO respectively."

"What's she got to do with this?"

"Everything." John smiled down at her, "She's got everything to do with this."

* * *

Ten Years Ago

John nodded to Talbot and the man stepped forward, shaking Robert's hand before taking the seat next to John in front of the desk, and shifting for a comfortable position. Robert retook his seat, eyeing the two men before him. After a moment he opened his mouth to speak.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, Mr. Talbot, but while I know Mr. Bates here is innocent of his accused crimes I don't know if I can say the same for you."

"You can't." Talbot shrugged, "I embezzled a lot of money from companies like yours."

"And they let you go?"

"I gave some necessary service to the Crown and they offered me a 'get out of jail free' card… though it was less than free."

"I don't think you could complain since you're out." Robert raised an eyebrow and Talbot coughed, adjusting in his chair.

"No, no I can't."

"The mercy of the Crown and its agents aside," Robert pointed to John, "What are you willing to give for him?"

"Half of my ill-gotten gains."

Robert made a face, nodding his approval. "You seem a very smart man, Mr. Talbot."

"I didn't steal the money through charm, Mr. Crawley." Talbot allowed the corner of his mouth to elevate in a smile. "I'm good with computers."

"Good, because we're creating a new personality for Mr. Bates here and it's more than teaching him languages or giving him a personality. We need to create a person from nothing and leave nothing left of his old self."

"I can do that no problem but short of burning down government record offices there's always going to be access to the information for the determined."

Robert frowned, "Did you just tell me you have skill and then say it'd be worthless?"

"In a roundabout way, yes." Talbot cleared his throat, leaning forward. "For all the talk of things going 'paperless' in any age, everyone knows that leaving everything as ones and zeroes out on mainframes somewhere isn't safe. The only way to keep a secret is to make sure only one person knows it and part of the way anyone prevents that is hard proof."

"That can be stolen or damaged."

"There are safeguards in place and no, they're not infallible, but they're there because the risk that some idiot with a laptop in Bognor wants to prove himself by cracking into some files grows daily."

"However the chances of someone setting fire to a records building or stealing files in the dead of night is…"

"Much less likely." Talbot jerked his thumb between himself and John, "It's less of a risk to destroy a laptop instead of ending up like us."

"Convicts?"

Talbot nodded, "Kid shows prowess with a laptop and they get a slap on the wrist and an invitation to recruit if they're good."

Robert paused, mouth falling open. "You embezzled from the government?"

Talbot grinned, "To quote the Americans, I plead the fifth."

"Excuse me?"

"Although," Talbot held up a finger, "If I were to say anything about my life before the system of corrections set me on the straight and narrow… or, straighter and narrower, I'd say that I might've funneled money from some very dubious accounts that are better for being empty."

"That's not up to you."

"It was for a moment." Talbot tapped the desk, "And it's what's going to fund Mr. Bates' alterations. It'll build him a new life on the internet and in any system that cares to know about his new self. It'll bury the John Bates we know as a victim of being lost to the crowd and give weight to the identity that takes his place."

"You're sure of this."

Talbot spread his hands, leaning back n his chair as if the balance of power shifted to him, "I'm the best, Mr. Crawley."

"And yet they caught you."

"They got me on a speeding fine I left unpaid they decided to use it against me for more time." Talbot winked, "They never got my money and they never could prove that I even did it."

"You must be very proud of yourself Mr. Talbot." Robert scoffed, "I'm not sure I appreciate your tone."

"Mr. Crawley, I just finished a lovely week in Venice with my friend here and all we did was plot how we'd work with you to make him the man he needs to be to exact revenge for himself and justice for you son-in-law." Talbot straightened, "I don't care if you don't appreciate my tone, if you don't trust me, or if you wish you could toss me right back into the jaws of the corrections system again because it's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here, Mr. Talbot?"

"Because my friend, John Bates, saved my life in prison and I made him a promise." Talbot turned to John, "I'm here for him and that's all."

John nodded at Talbot, "Thank you Henry."

"We both know you couldn't do this without me." Talbot scoffed, "You might end up going after your lady friend at the beginning."

"Lady friend?"

"It's nothing." John glared at Talbot before turning to Robert, "Let's begin."

When the meeting finished John held Talbot back, hiding in a whisper at him, "What were you thinking letting that slip out?"

"I didn't know you hadn't said anything to him."

"He might be interested in helping us, Henry, but I don't know him and neither do you." John waited for someone to pass them in the corridor. "I don't want anyone waving that kind of power around."

"You think he'd use it against you?"

"I don't know how he'd use information about Anna against me." John paused, "I don't even know why he's doing what he's doing now and I'm afraid of the information he already wields over me."

"Then we'll keep your focus to ourselves." Talbot chewed the inside of his cheek a moment, "I could look her up for you. Follow her movements and give you updates."

"I'm determined, not a stalker."

"It's no more than the government CCTV all over the country."

"And how much do you hate that?" John waited and eventually Talbot conceded with a shrug. "She's not the target Henry. She's the arrow."

"Target or arrow you'll drive yourself mad thinking about her."

"I'm already mad, doing all this." John threw up his hands, walking away from Talbot, "She already drove me mad."

* * *

Present Day

John took a breath, "Jack, I've known your mother for a lot longer than I let on."

"What?"

"We met and dated fifteen years ago." Anna cut in, putting hand on John's arm to let her take control of the conversation. She faced Jack with her hands clasped in front of her. "We were about to get married when he was taken by the police."

Jack's mouth dropped open, pointing between his mother and John. "You're saying he's the man who died in prison? The one you were in love with before you married my father?"

"That's just it, Jack." Anna put a hand on Jack's arm but he backed away. John stopped himself going to her when he noted the pain in her eyes at the movement. "Alex Green isn't your father. Not biologically or legally."

"That can't be true." Jack shook his head, "Granddad always said I looked just like him when he was younger."

"He lied to you because he loved you. The same reason I lied to you." Anna flailed, "How could I raise you thinking your father was a convict."

"But he was. That's what people are when they go to prison, mum."

"He was innocent."

"The CPS didn't think so." Jack turned to John, "How'd you convince them to let you out?"

"Robert Crawley found enough flaws in their case that they released me after five years. They left me with a settlement so I wouldn't make a fuss for them."

"Leave it to the government to worry about saving face when someone's life is on the line." Jack hung his head a moment before turning back to his mother, "Is this man my father?"

Anna nodded, "He is."

"Then why'd Granddad leave me all his money? Why insist on my inheritance with this company if he knew the truth?" Jack paced, only half-turning to his mother. "I assume he knew, since you said he lied to me about it."

"He knew and he left it to you because he loved you."

"I wasn't his grandson."

"Family is about more than biology Jack, you know that." Anna grabbed his arm, this time refusing to let go. "He did it in memory of John."

"Why? Who was Mr. Christian to him?"

"A good friend to his son. A better friend than his son deserved, as it turned out." John finally entered the conversation. "Alex Green's father helped raise me when my own father passed. I worked for him, lived with his family a few times over the years, and loved him like he was my own father."

"Then all those times dad raged about how his father wanted another son… a different son," Jack pointed a shaking finger at John. "That was you he was talking about. All that bitterness he directed at me was for you."

"Yes."

"And you let me believe the lie?" Jack turned to his mother, lip quivering. "You let me think my father was a man who hated me. You allowed a man who enjoyed tormenting me for his own amusement and embarrassing me in public to gratify himself, believe I was his to torture."

"I didn't have a choice." Anna wiped furiously at her own eyes, waving John off as he tried to step to her aid. "I was pregnant and I didn't have the money to care for you on my own so I took the only option I could see. It wasn't a good one but I couldn't see another way."

Jack stopped, "For me?"

Anna nodded, "You were all I thought about from the moment I knew you were coming."

"All of it? Everything you bore, everything I suffered, all the times we cried together… you endured it for me?"

Anna put her hands on either side of Jack's face, holding his cheeks as tears crested her eyes. "I'd walk through Hell for you and I wouldn't have a regret in the world if it helped you in the slightest. I'd do it all over again just to have you here, now, standing like the proud man you are."

"The man you wanted me to be?"

"Yes." Anna risked a looked over Jack's shoulder to John, "The man your real father is."

Jack put a hand over Anna's, pivoting to face John. "Are you proud?"

"I couldn't be more proud of you than I am at this moment." John risked a hand on Jack's shoulder, "You're everything I could've hoped for but didn't know how to wish to have."

Jack turned into John's chest, burying his face there. John gripped his son, tears falling from his own eyes to drop and darken spots on Jack's suit. They clung to one another for a moment until John extended a hand to Anna. She joined them and they stood, in the glass conference room, finally united.

John broke away a moment, one hand on Jack's cheek and the other on Anna's. "This is more than I've dared believe I'd have one day."

"Believe." Anna whispered and John kissed her forehead before turning to Jack.

"And you?"

"I couldn't be happier."

"I intend to let that continue for as long as I'm able." John pulled his son back into his embrace, "I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

Jack's arms only tightened around John in response.


	14. Father of Lies

Present Day

John held his chin in his hands, watching London below him from his position in his office. A knock on the door alerted him and John turned to see Talbot leading Alex Green into the office. Neither one looked particularly happy about it but John nodded Talbot back to his position before motioning to a chair.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Green."

"I don't like being summoned."

"I'm sure, in your reduced position, you'll get used to it." John took his seat as Green did. "But that's not why I called you here."

"Oh, something on your mind?" Green sneered, "Like my wife was on your-"

"We'll get to that in a moment." John stroked his fingers along the desk, engaging the listening devices in the room in what appeared like nothing more than a removal of dust. "What can you tell me about the missing papers from Matthew Crawley's valise in his murder case fifteen years ago?"

Green spluttered a laugh, "What?"

"It's a simple question, Mr. Green." John leaned forward, "You do remember the murder trial involving Matthew Crawley yes? He was investigating your company at the time so I can't imagine you forgot him so easily."

Green snorted, shaking his head, "I knew you had to be eccentric but I didn't think you were a mad conspiracy theorist too."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because I remember when that case took up all the news band and everyone was awash with their theories all over the fledgling internet." Green made a motion as if tracing a headline in the air. "Mad veteran guns down innocent solicitor in alleyway… everyone thought it was something deeper. Some kind of government involvement or some such nonsense."

"Sounds like a bad TV movie."

"Don't they always? They made _Enemy of the State_ after all."

"That wasn't a bad movie." John shrugged, "Maybe they would've made this one too if the story was good enough."

"They never got to make it since the bugger who killed Matthew Crawley died in prison." Green shrugged, "There were conspiracy theories everywhere after that, convinced the government killed him to hide something. It's about as mad as those people who think NASA never landed on the moon."

"Then you found it happy coincidence the man investigating possible infractions on behalf of your company in a merger at the time just turned up dead in an alley?"

Green narrowed his eyes, "Why do you care?"

"I'm interested in the kind of mess I just inherited."

"Then maybe you should've left it to me."

It was John's turn to laugh, "And continue to watch you muck it up by running your company into the ground? I don't think so."

"What goes around comes around, Mr. Christian." Green shifted in his chair, slouching slightly. "We all get a turn on the good side of fate."

"Is that what you'd call Matthew Crawley's murder?"

"Other people use the term providence but I've never been very religious."

John studied him before nodding, "Yes, I don't think I could see that for you."

"You're very judgmental for a man who doesn't even know me." Green paused, grinding his teeth slightly, "Except for whatever my wife told you in pillow talk the other night."

"You did come up in conversation but mostly by negative comparison." John bit back his grin at Green's trembling jaw. "But that's neither here nor there since she's already served you the divorce papers."

"She's not getting a penny from me."

"She won't need your money." John pulled a paper from his drawer, passing it over the desk for Green to read. "Especially since you don't really have money anymore and whatever is left is no longer yours."

"Excuse me?" Green yanked the paper closer to study it.

"I'm sure you're aware that I recently acquired all of Simon Bricker's assets."

"I'd heard he sold up." Green held the paper up, "But whatever this is you can use it to wipe your ass… or shove it up there, I don't much care which it is but I'll never sign it."

"Mr. Bricker's really hoping you will."

"Then he can get stuffed along with you and you can bugger each other for all I care." Green threw the paper at John but it just caught air and settled limply on the floor. "I'm not giving you everything."

"You already have, Mr. Green." John pulled another file from his desk before handing it over to Green. "Those are just copies because the Fraud Squad's got the originals but they'll be enough to seize your company and freeze your assets."

Green frowned, throwing the file open to look over the documents in a hurry. After a moment he grabbed the file and threw it to the floor, the papers flying everywhere. His shaking finger pointed at John over the desk.

"Wasn't it enough you screwed my wife? You had to take my company from me too in this… this lie?"

"You wouldn't be so angry if it were a lie, Mr. Green, you'd be threatening me with solicitors and law firms with too many names and not enough brains." John sat back town, forming his fingers into a steeple. "What really grinds you is that I didn't have to take your wife. She came willingly."

"She always was a gold digger." Green sniggered, "Did she take any of your money or is she trying to convince you she's a whore with a heart of gold."

"I'd watch my tone when you speak about Ms. Smith that way."

Green cackled, "Her name's still Mrs. Green because she's still my wife, and divorce papers or no she'll coming running back to me because she ran to me years ago. She always runs to me."

"You mean when you orchestrated Matthew Crawley's murder with Simon Bricker so the poor man wouldn't find out that you took over Bricker's smuggling ring through his international import business?"

"What Simon Bricker did or didn't do with his company fifteen years ago isn't any bother to me now."

"It wasn't a bother to you then either." John pressed on the desk, trying to contain himself as he stood again to be eye-level with Green. "What you cared about was who you could get to take the fall for your little scheme. What poor idiot you could frame as a delusional vet taking out his PTSD on a bloke going home to his wife and son."

"You don't know anything about it."

"Then explain it to me, Mr. Green, and I might put in a good word for you in terms of the Fraud Squad and the lawyers I've got pouring over your financials just two floors below us." John held his breath, risking it all on the edge of a thin limb. "What don't I know about it?"

"That vet was my friend." Green nodded his head, "My friend went mad and shot some poor bastard in the street. No explanation just bang, dead. And then he held the body as it bled out. He left his girlfriend, his job, his life for what? A moment to kill a shadow."

John tightened all the muscles in his neck to restrain himself from leaping over the desk to strangle Alex Green with his own two hands. "You don't believe that."

Green shrugged, "After all this time that's the truth to it, Mr. Christian. The truth to the death of the poor bugger, Matthew Crawley, is that he died for nothing but a fiction."

"Whose fiction, Mr. Green?"

"According to the papers, John Bates's."

"And according to you?"

Green let a small smirk twitch at the corner of his mouth, "As I said earlier, sometimes fate swings toward our good… if we're lucky."

"Luck favors the bold."

"And the prepared." Green gestured to the papers on the floor. "Try as you might to bury me in this mess it won't stick. Things like this never do."

"That might've been true when you had money but now that you're practically bankrupt and your company is in the hands of more capable people I doubt you could say that anymore." John smiled at the slight paleness in Green's face. "Watch how your friends abandon you in droves when you've got nothing to offer them but your empty platitudes."

"What, going after my friends now too?"

"It's not sporting to tell your opponent how you'll take out their knees but I feel a bit of pity for you." John pointed to the pile on the floor, "This is just the beginning. Every inch of your life'll be laid out for inspection and autopsy."

"You'll dissect my life?"

"You've obviously not studied me as intently as your son did." John turned toward the window, "This is how I do business, Mr. Green. I know the people I get into bed with and I know how they can benefit or hinder me before I take the risk."

"Is that how you wooed my wife? Told her she'd be a help instead of a hindrance?"

"No," John faced Green again, "I simply told her who I was and what happened. All the rest was pretty organic."

"Who you are?" Green scoffed, "A money-grubbing goliath intent on toppling everything until you own the world?"

"I'm amazed you held onto your company as long as you did when you've obviously got no sense for how businesses are run or the kind of people who run them." John shook his head, "Your father always said as much."

Green's jaw dropped a moment until he brought it back up to grind his teeth. "Don't you dare talk about my father."

"Why, because he'd be ashamed of the son that cavorts with prostitutes, spends money he doesn't have, and then drives the company he slaved to build right into the ground?" John lifted a hand, "I guess I'd try to stay away from his memory too if I were you."

"You don't know a thing about it." Green leveled his finger at John, whole body quivering with whatever rage he tried to contain. "You don't know my father."

"I did. A long time ago, to be sure, but I also know that he trusted you son more than he did you." John flipped through a few of the papers on the desk and drew one out, "Yes, his will left everything to your son instead of you."

"How'd you get that?"

John ignored the question, clicking his tongue against his teeth, "That kind of rejection must've rankled something awful."

"Leave it before-"

"Before what?" John dropped the paper, "Before you try and outspend me or bring in solicitors or try and take a crack at my jaw? What will you do to me Mr. Green?"

"I can break your jaw."

"I'd like to see you try." John took a step toward Green and the other man shrank back a pace. "I'm not a frail old man, dying with an oxygen tank strapped under my nose that you injected with his own oxygen to clot the blood in his veins."

"You can't prove that."

"I'm sure I could with the signed exhumation order."

"I wouldn't sign it."

"But you don't have to." John pointed to the pile of papers on the floor, "Your son, as his sole inheritor, could and I'm sure he would if I told him you killed his grandfather."

"You don't know a thing about it." Green snarled, "Whatever happened to my father, he deserved what he got and I couldn't be happier when he died."

* * *

Four Years Ago

Green threw the pillow over his head when someone violently wrenched the curtains back. "Leave me be."

"I've left you be until noon." He lifted the pillow enough to see the image of Anna, pouring water into a drink that immediately fizzed. "Your father's been asking after you for half an hour and I don't want to delay his request any longer."

Green groaned, pulling the pillow back and sitting up slightly before putting his palm to his forehead, wincing. "Then you talk to him. He likes you better anyway."

"True as that is," Anna waited until he took the glass from her hand and then folded her arms over her chest, "He wants to speak to you. I've been with him for as long as he could stand me but now he wants to talk to you."

"Probably just to complain about how I don't take enough interest in his company of my family."

"You do smell like a cheap whore." Anna picked his discarded shirt from the end of the bed, holding it up for inspection, "Was she expensive?"

"What do you care? You don't even sleep in the same bed with me anymore."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I'm not going to argue with you." Green downed the drink in a few gulps, coughing before leaving it on the bedside table next to the others just like it. "I haven't the time apparently."

"Not that you'd take it even if you had it."

Green stopped, the boxers he yanked up his legs stopping just sigh of his waist, "I don't remember you complaining about the time I spent away from you when you heard about John's death."

"That was eleven years ago, Alex." Anna threw her hands up n the air, "Why do you always throw that back in my face?"

"Because we both know you only took me on as the next best option with your heart all broken." Green dug around a pile on the floor and extracted a polo shirt and some trousers not too grubby looking. "But you didn't complain this much when I took you out of that shithole you called a flat to give you all this."

"You always make it sound like charity."

"Wasn't it?" Green tugged his trousers up, kicking around the floor for a belt. "I didn't have to marry you."

"No, you didn't." Anna shook her head, "And maybe you shouldn't have."

Green paused, "Excuse me?"

"We've not been married for a long time, Alex. You don't even sleep in the same part of the house as Jack and I, much less the same bed as me. We haven't had sex in ages and all we ever do when we see one another is bicker and fight." Anna took a breath, "I've been talking to a solicitor and I want a divorce."

Green ground his teeth, "And do what? Go where? You've got no skills and you've got no friends."

"I beg to differ on both counts but I'm just holding you up." Anna flung the door open, "Your father wants to see you and I've already taken up too much of your day."

"Anna-" Green called after her but she was already gone.

With a sigh he trudged, barefoot, down the halls toward his father's suite of rooms. The nurse at the door gave his obligatory smile and left the room as Green walked toward his father's chair in the corner by the fire. Taking the seat across from him, the lull of the oxygen machine beeping and hissing with the rhythm of a heartbeat, Green opened his hands to his father.

"What?"

"I thought I taught you more respect than that." Green Sr. turned a page in his book before marking it to set on the table next to his chair. "Instead I find I raised a complete fool."

"Always quick with the compliments aren't you father?" Green ground out, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing you can give me now."

"I give you my time, I gave you my life, and I gave you the grandson you wanted. Isn't that enough?" Green scoffed, "To hear you speak you'd think I was your greatest disappointment."

"Not my greatest, no."

Green swallowed, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste blood. "Well, I guess there's nothing more to be said then."

He went to leave when his father's voice rang out again. "Sit your ass in that chair because you'll leave when I say and not a moment before."

Green took his seat again, fingers clutching at the armrests. "Why should I stay and wait for you to berate me?"

"Because I obviously didn't do enough of that when you were young to teach you humility." His wrinkled finger tapped on a pile of papers next to the book on the table. "You may believe my failing eyesight prevents me reading the results of your mismanagement of my company."

"It's a phase, it'll pass."

"Not with you driving this company into the ground." The older man's breath rattled in his chest. "Don't you know anything about business? I sent you to school to learn it and what'd you do? Drank and gambled and slept your way through it. You wasted every opportunity I gave you."

"I was living my life."

"On my money."

"What does it matter whose money it is since it'll all be my money one day anyway?"

"That's where you're wrong." Green tried to swallow past the tightening in his throat. "I'm leaving it all to Jack."

"Jack's twelve."

"Jack's more capable at twelve than you are at more than three times his age." Green Sr. sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if you could ever really be my son since the acumen for what we do obviously skipped over you."

"Or just got misplaced?" Green sneered, "Maybe you're real son was someone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"You never really wanted me as your son." Green threw up a hand. "It was John you wanted. John you raved about. John you praised until you were blue in the face. It was like he was really your son and not me."

"John had skills, determination, and humility."

"None of which I've got."

"Apparently none at all." Green Sr. waved his hand toward the door. "If you want to bitch and moan then you can do it away from me. I'm done with you anyway."

"Was that all you wanted to say to me?" Green stuttered, "You call me all the way in here to say that my son's getting all your money and your company and whatnot and then you'll just dismiss me like I work for you?"

"You _did_ work for me." Green Sr. sniffed, "Not anymore. Once you leave I'll finalized the details with my solicitor in the hall and you'll be cut off from everything in the company. The money, the accounts, and your family."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I will." Green Sr. leveled his finger at Green, "I'm taking Anna's side in her hopes to divorce you and I'll do everything in my power to leave you with nothing."

"Because I am nothing?"

"Because you've become nothing." Green Sr. shook his head, "So much wasted potential when you could've been something great."

"I guess trees grow small in the shadow of towering oaks."

"I guess you can't plant anything in shit soil." Green Sr. picked up his book, "Send in my solicitor on your way out and may you never darken my doorways again."

Green stood up to go, walking toward the door behind his father's chair. Something caught his eye and he paused. Picking up the empty syringe he looked over at his father, engrossed in his book, and tightened his hold on the syringe.

Faster than the old man could fathom, Green filled the syringe with air and stabbed it into one of the pulsing arteries in the man's hand. He gasped, trying to yell for help, but Green covered his mouth until the syringe was empty. Green stepped back, syringe in his hand, and watched his father gasp for his final moments of breath before his body shuddered.

The stroke passed quickly, leaving Green Sr.'s mouth to dangle as wide as his dilated eyes. Green took a few deep breaths, tossing the syringe in his hand into the fire, and ran for the door. With a shout the nurse ran in, checking over Green Sr., with Anna on his heels. After a moment the nurse shook his head and Anna hurried to dial the ambulance on her mobile.

Over the next few hours Green thought the world only appeared a blur. Flashing lights for the ambulance, the white halls of hospital with the choking scent of cleaner only barely covering the smell of sick, and then the official announcement. Anna cried, Jack sobbing into her shoulder as well, and Green held them close.

It all felt right again.

Right when he delivered the stirring eulogy at his father's funeral. Right when the solicitor confirmed that while Jack inherited the majority of the estate, it was held in trust until he graduated with Green as the executor, and Green was still employed by the company. Right when Anna, victim of her grief, turned to Green for comfort and they found happiness together for a time.

And, in the dark of the night with Anna curled up by his side where she belonged, Green relished the power of putting the world right again. Back where it belonged again. In his grasp again.

Death made it all right again.

* * *

Present Day

John took a breath, noting the rapid rise and fall of Green's chest. "That's what you think? When you drove your son's inheritance into the ground and basically flushed your father's company down the toilet after his death? That he deserved what he got?"

"My father was a mean-spirited, withered, detestable crone that is better in the ground than at the head of any company."

"Your father was a good man with a kind heart and a noble soul."

Green let out a mocking laugh, "You sound just like John Bates did. Always believing my father was a perfect man."

"I never said your father was perfect. Only that he was a good man." John cringed, holding himself at the ready when Green's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that I never thought your father was a perfect man, only a good one." John took a deep breath, "I worked with him a few times in the building of my business and I know the kind of man he was."

"And a few times is enough to tell you about a man?"

"Told me what I needed to know about you."

"So you're a psychologist too?" Green jeered, "You're nothing but a power mad, money grabbing, adulterer."

"Don't pin your sins on me, Mr. Green."

"Then don't try and take what doesn't belong to you." Green put his face right in John's. "Stay away from my company, my son, and my wife."

"But it's not your company anymore." John held his own, "And when it comes to your son, perhaps if you'd spent any time with him at all he'd have gone to you instead of to me. Same goes for your wife."

"We're done here." Green stomped to the door, wrenching it open, "Don't think you've won anything here today Mr. Christian."

"And don't think I've given up on the subject of Matthew Crawley or your father, Mr. Green."

Green left the room without a response.


	15. For Those We Love

Present Day

John shuffled the papers, handing them over to Talbot. "How are Foyle and Blake doing under the new arrangements?"

"About as well as Jack and Mrs. Green." Talbot shrugged, "It's an adjustment period."

John tapped his desk, "And the other things?"

"The recording is being analyzed but without a direct confession we've got nothing to give the police."

"And the pages?"

"We're still trying to locate them."

John bit back his smile, "You and Mrs. Crawley?"

Talbot reddened, "Yes. Jack gave us a lead on old files and it's been a process with many a paper cut."

"And more than a few breaks I imagine." John waved off Talbot's response, "I don't care as long as you find those pages."

"I've got news on Barrow and O'Brien."

"They've finished digging their own graves?"

Talbot nodded, "I'd suggest you throw a little fete to celebrate the end of their little goose chase. Something big enough to invite your friends over at the Met to come."

"What of Vyner? Do we invite him?"

"He's been off the force for years." Talbot snickered behind his hand, "Mismanagement of a case had them kicking him to the curb about two years after your conviction. He's been drunk off his ass since in a little dive of a flat."

"Is that you saying he's not worth the effort to destroy?"

"I think he's pretty much done that to himself between the drunken stupor and cirrhosis of the liver."

John nodded, "Have we figured out what Green did to get them on his side?"

"Not as yet but I think they're like Bricker. They'll fold under the right application of pressure." Talbot grinned, "Public humiliation might do it."

"They'd just retaliate against us."

"Unless…" Talbot chewed his lip, caught in a thought.

"Unless what Henry?"

"Unless they thought Green tossed them under the bus." Talbot shrugged, "They'd turn on him faster than a dog to vomit."

"I don't appreciate the grotesque metaphor but it's apt enough." John stood, "Then I need to talk to someone about how to plan that."

"I thought you didn't need an excuse to see Mrs. Green."

John leveled a finger at Talbot, "This is professional."

"I'm sure you two trying to find a closet to bang in at Green Incorporated'll be very professional." Talbot rolled his eyes, "I wish you luck."

John only huffed at him, grabbing his jacket off his chair to head for the lift. When the doors open he almost ran headlong into Jack, struggling with his own briefcase and files, and John hurried to catch the case before it fell. The doors whined at them but John ignored them, pulling Jack out of the line of fire and into the small lobby.

"Thank you Mr. Christian." Jack stopped, catching himself, "Sorry, it's just habit I guess."

"It's a habit best maintained in our business associations." John lowered his voice, "Though if you didn't call me that when we're not at work I'd be grateful."

"Do you want me to call you 'Dad' instead?"

John shrugged, "Only if you feel up to it."

"I've never really liked the term myself because I didn't think much of the father I had but now…" Jack shuffled the papers in his grip. "I don't mind knowing I've a father who's actually proud of me."

"I'll always be proud of you." John nodded at the files, "Those for Henry?"

"I thought Mr. Talbot might want to have a look at them before I turn them over to Mr. Foyle, officially."

"Then you're settling in nicely to your new job?"

Jack lifted a shoulder, "I liked my old job better."

"President of your own company too much or not enough?"

"At this point too much." Jack set his briefcase down and John joined him in the armchairs of the lobby outside the executive suite of offices. "Mum's been handling most of it with Mr. Foyle and they've been great but I don't think I'm at all ready for this much responsibility. Not with school and my internship."

"I'm sure your internship has lapsed under the weight of your new responsibilities."

"But I don't want it to." Jack adjusted in his seat, sitting so his knees practically touched John's. "I'd rather you were President of Green Incorporated. It'd smooth the official merger to Christian Enterprises."

"It's technically an acquisition."

"Whatever it is, I'm not ready for it just yet." Jack took a deep breath, "I've still got so much to learn and I want to do it watching you and Mr. Talbot and Mr. Foyle and Mr. Blake but I can't do that if I'm the one they're all looking to for any kind of answer."

"Then you're not enjoying your baptism by fire?"

Jack shook his head, "I know, in the moment, it was a good idea because you had the board all aligned for it but now it's drowning and I don't have the energy to fight the current anymore."

John nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Jack sighed, "I just couldn't tell my Mum because she's… well she's drowning a bit too and I didn't want to burden her."

"Your mother'd want to hear about it anyway." John stood, Jack joining him while shuffling all of his things in his arms. "She has a way of taking the pain of others and making it hers."

"I don't want her to take my pain." Jack shifted his gaze to the floor a moment, "I want to take some of her stress away."

"Let me do that." John went to put his hand on Jack's shoulder but stopped himself.

Jack stepped toward it, smiling at John's surprise. "You did it before I found out what we are to each other. I'd rather not ruin what we had before just because our relationship changed."

"I don't want to either. Which is why," John pointed at the files, "I'm telling you that after you finish with those files you're going to suspend your internship until we can work out this president business and arrange a time to discuss the official merger with the board."

"You don't know what a weight this pulls off my shoulders." Jack paused, "I don't want to sound like a broken record but, thank you."

"It's my pleasure." John checked that no one was around and took a deep breath. "I know you're a little old but I was wondering-"

Jack's body impacted John's, arms wrapping his torso to squeeze tight enough to threaten the oxygen supply to John's brain. He gasped for air a moment before his arms instinctively engulfed Jack as well. They broke apart after a moment, Jack pulling at his suit coat.

"My father… well, I guess he's my fake father since you're my father but he…" Jack took a deep breath, "He never liked hugging me. Always said it wasn't what men did."

"He was wrong."

"He and my granddad…" Jack snorted out his awkward laugh, "I guess I have to keep reminding my self he wasn't really my granddad either."

"He was close enough." John shrugged, "He was the closest thing I ever had to a father."

"You knew my granddad?"

"He's why I chose the name 'Christian' when I chose my new identity." John blinked to stop the moisture gathering in his eyes. "I thought the world of him and he thought the same of me."

"Is that why Green hated him?"

John blew out, shrugging, "I never could figure that one out. Alex always had everything and his father wanted the best for him. But no matter what Alex and his father butted heads like mountain goats."

"It was worse when he was dying." Jack fingered the handles on his briefcase. "He'd rail against granddad about money or business and then go out drinking or something. Always blamed him for his problems."

"Christian Green was many things, none of them perfect, but he wasn't the cause of any of Alex's problems. Those were all his own."

"That's what Mum always said." Jack fumbled his things a moment, cradling them in one arm as he extracted his mobile from his pocket. "Speak of the devil."

"She need something?"

"She's asking if I'm near you and could I ask you to call her about some import acquisition." Jack frowned, "I don't know what that's about."

"I do." John pointed to the lifts, walking backward to still talk to Jack. "Tell her I'm on my there anyway about something else and we'll talk when I arrive."

"Can do." Jack walked toward the offices and John pressed the button to call the lift to him.

Andy had the car waiting when John stepped to the curb and within ten minutes the door opened again outside Green Incorporated. John headed through the front doors, smiling at Mabel, and took the executive lift to the offices on the top floor. The bell dinged and John found himself face-to-face with Anna.

They almost collided as well but John swung her clear of the doors, extricating himself in the process, and chuckled at the sight of them. "Well, well, well Ms. Smith. If I didn't know better I'd say we should try dancing more often."

"Very funny." Anna worked herself free, "But the only dancing I want to do with you in the near future involves the horizontal mambo and since we haven't the time I'd rather you didn't tempt me."

"I think it's you tempting me." John gestured toward her office, "You texted Jack something about an import acquisition."

"Yes," Anna led him back to the office, pulling a stack of papers off a table to hand over to him.

John barely caught them, exhaling quickly at the sheer weight on his arms, and frowned at the room covered in stacks similar to the one in his hands. "What are you doing?"

"The books because apparently our accounting department, our records people, and our retained solicitors are useless."

"I've got a good accountant. Lovely guy named Pelham. Might be able to sort all this out."

"If you can get him here in the next hour I'll show you how grateful I am in a much more intimate setting." Anna teased, pointing at the papers in his hand. "Those are what I really need addressed."

"What are they?"

"Details of a merger fifteen years ago. Something about A Bricker International Imports that Alex bought and then quickly consolidated into this company but it's almost like whatever he gained from it vanished into thin air." Anna flipped through the papers all around her. "I've looked in all the records I can find and nothing."

"Are these the records Henry and Mary were looking through?" John worked the stack to hold it one handed, flipping the pages in his grip to read them better. "They're trying to locate something for me."

Anna stopped, "This wouldn't have anything to do with your revenge plot would it?"

"It might've done."

She dropped the pages in her hand, sending a draft to knock a few others to the floor. "Is that why you were already on your way here?"

"Yes." John gingerly managed to set the stack on the floor, walking over to Anna. "I do have a plan for how to do this and I'm not leaving anything to chance."

"Maybe you should just leave the whole thing." Anna sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You've already won."

"But I haven't won. The people who put me away still need to see justice."

"It might not be ours to give to them."

John frowned, "I'm not just going to sit by and trust the world'll do it."

"Maybe we should." Anna took a deep breath, "Maybe we should accept that we're making a new future on our own."

"Are you divorced yet?"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Are you divorced yet?"

"Repeating the question's not an answer."

"Then answer me first and I'll return the favor." John waited but Anna only held her jaw tight. "I'm serious."

Anna gave a flustered sigh, "No, I'm not. Why does it matter?"

"Because how can we make a new future, together, if you're still attached by law to a man you hate?"

"We could run away together." Anna lifted her hands, "I'm not afraid to live in sin with you."

"I wouldn't want that for you and you wouldn't want it either." John shook his head, "You deserve better than life as my mistress."

"What if you were my mistress?"

John frowned, "Don't play coy."

"It's all I can play since you obviously don't want to play anything else." Anna sat down on a stack of papers taking up a cushion on the sofa in her office. "But you're not going to find your answer in revenge."

"I'm going to find something there and since I plan on getting my revenge with information I don't think we're talking about the same thing."

"You're destroying lives, John. That's revenge."

"They deserve it."

"We're not judge, jury, and executioner."

John sighed, "I didn't come here to argue with you about a moot point. It's happening and that's the end of it."

"So you don't want my opinion?"

"What I want is your help to host a party where we'll convince Barristers Barrow and O'Brien that Alex betrayed them and then turn on him so we can put him away for good." John opened his hands to her, "Is that satisfactory?"

Anna leaned back against the sofa, papers crumpling under and behind her. "You won't give it up will you?"

"I want to see justice done for Matthew Crawley. I want to see justice for myself. I want to put that bastard behind bars for what he's done to you and to Jack."

"And destroying these lives'll do it for you?"

"Can't make an omelet without breaking eggs."

Anna snorted, closing her eyes a moment as if remembering, "Alex's father used to say that all the time."

"He hated eggs."

"Always said he learned to hate eggs from watching Hitchcock movies." Anna sighed, folding her arms over her chest, "I still remember the last conversation I ever had with him like it was yesterday."

"Me too." John perched on the edge of the sofa cushion next to her. "He was an extraordinary man."

"He was."

* * *

Four Years Ago

Anna opened the door, smiling at the man motioning her over toward his chair. "Sorry you'll have to talk with me for the moment. Alex is-"

"Don't tell me." Christian Green slotted a marker in the book open on his lap. "It's one of three choices. He's either sleeping off his drinking, drinking, or drinking with a woman he wants to be screwing."

"Should I tell you which one?"

"Since you're not here wringing your hands I'll assume the first." Christian set the book on the table, adjusting his oxygen line in his nose to take a deep breath. "But none of them are what you expected when you married him, are they?"

"I don't think anyone expects to reach this point in their marriage."

"Which point is that?"

"The one where you're going to pull the plug." Anna shook her head, "I think it's past time but I just didn't have the courage to risk leaving and being on my own again."

"You mean being poor again?" Anna nodded and Christian only chuckled, "It's not courage you lack my dear but means."

"It's always been that way. Ever since I was young I've been poor so that doesn't frighten me."

"You misunderstand." Christian hissed in a breath in time with the tick on his machine. "When you're single, on your own, then you could live in a matchbox or a broom cupboard with barely enough to eat but consider yourself the resident of a palace. It's different when you've got another mouth to feed that'll make your broom cupboard a little too snug."

"Are you about to tell me I should leave Jack here?"

"If I were a lot healthier and twenty years younger I'd insist on it. But we both know that it'd be foolish to leave that boy in the hands of a man who detests his very presence."

Anna wiped at a tear in her eye, "I couldn't bear to part with him. Not when doing it'd leave him abandoned here."

"His father would've taken care of him."

"In other circumstances maybe but-"

"No," Anna stopped talking at the tone in Christian's voice, "I mean his real father would've taken care of him. Would've loved his boy with all his soul and moved heaven and earth to sacrifice for him."

Anna swallowed, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I knew John Bates when he was Jack's age and even before that. I see John Bates in that boy more everyday and it's the only time I'm grateful that my son's enough of an idiot not to notice you've called John Bates's son his for twelve years."

"I didn't have a choice. When they took John away and locked him up I needed a way to support Jack and myself. I'm so sorry."

"My dear," Christian reached a hand over, covering hers, "You've nothing to be sorry for. It's me who should be sorry."

"You?"

"I allowed that boy to treat you and Jack as terribly as he has. I allowed him to believe that behavior was alright. And I allowed him to grow into the asshole he is."

Anna snorted, "You've never been very forgiving."

"I used to be more so when I couldn't see as clearly that I left my company and my legacy to the wrong man." He took a shuddering breath, "It's why I rewrote my will."

"What?"

Christian nodded, "I left everything of mine in a trust for Jack. He'll have full access to it when he graduates school. He can access it to go to University, or get a house, or give you a place to feel safe when you decide to leave Alex."

"Why would you do this for us?"

"Because, putting aside all issues of blood, John Bates was like a son to me and his son is my grandson for all I care and I'll be damned if I don't do for John's son what I wish I'd have done for him." Christian sniffed and Anna noted the tears welling in his eyes matched hers. "He was the best man I ever knew."

She covered his hand with hers, "Me too."

They sat another minute before Christian coughed. "Unfortunately I need to send you for my son. I've got to tell him this news as well and he won't take it as well as you have."

"It's better news for me than him."

"He better get used to bad news."

Anna stood, kissing her father-in-law's forehead, "You've always been so good to me and I don't know how I'll ever thank you."

"Raise Jack right and that's thanks enough."

"I promise I will."

* * *

Present Day

John held Anna's hand, "He was the best of men."

"You're the best of men." She stroked over his hand, "That's why I don't want you seeking revenge. You'll destroy your heart and I don't want that."

"I'm not even sure I still have a heart anymore Anna."

"You do." She kissed his cheek, "Because you gave it to me."

John nodded, "I did, didn't I?"

"However," Anna thumped his hand against the sofa before standing, "If you want my help planning something to catch them out then we're going to need something public. Something Alex won't miss."

"Like what?"

"We're planning a party, John." Anna grinned, "And you're going to be dancing with me at it."

"I thought we needed to unite people against Green, not rile him up about us."

"We can kill two birds with one stone."

"Not sure we should." John grinned back at her, "But I'm all for efficiency."


	16. Complicit in the Conspiracy

Present Day

John took his seat next to Talbot, nodding at the other board members before speaking to Talbot. "How's the merger?"

"Both sets of solicitors are confident about it and with the board vote today it's all but official."

"And those papers?"

"Once we got ahold of that mess in Mrs. Green's office we set Mr. Pelham right to it." Talbot snorted, scrolling up on something on his phone. "Poor man looked like Christmas arrived while he shit a brick."

"What an interesting comparison."

"It's more like a kid in a candy store and they get a stomachache just looking at it." Mary took the seat on John's other side. "I may think he's as dull as paint but I know Mr. Pelham's skills. If you need those papers he'll find them in that mess."

"I thought you and Henry were finding them."

"It's in the past, like the tense of the verb you just used there." Mary refused to meet John's gaze. "And what Mr. Talbot and I do or don't do when we're not on your clock is none of your affair."

"I don't want it to be, believe me." John pulled his tie straight in his suit. "I've got my own troubles."

"Don't we all?" Mary directed John to the front, "I believe you're up, Mr. Christian."

"Ah," John pushed his chair back, buttoning his jacket, and went to the front of the room. "Good morning and thank you all for being here."

John cleared his throat, "As I'm sure many of you already know, since I had our solicitors send the letters to each of you, Christian Enterprises will be merging with Green Incorporated by the end of this month. As such it's in our interest to choose a new President to oversee the merger since Jack Green will be focusing on his schooling."

"Smart kid." Charles Blake tapped the table before turning to John, "Would you be suggesting yourself as President?"

"I am." Jack stood, buttoning his jacket as well. "I met with Mr. Christian a week ago and discussed it with him. Given my focus on schooling I find it's more appropriate that the company be steered through this period by a more experienced hand."

"I think someone with that amount of humility and enough wisdom to see he's not ready for this position yet says that maybe we've already got the right person." Mary took a deep breath, "But I second the vote to place Mr. Christian in position of president."

"Thirded." Talbot straightened in his chair. "I'm also in support of this merger since it'll mean gains across the board for both Christian Enterprises and Green Incorporated."

"Then, if the CEO has no objections," Anna raised her hands as Foyle took stock of the gathered board. "We'll elect Jonathan Christian as President of Green Incorporated."

"And we can only hope it doesn't stay Green Incorporated for too much longer." Mary stood with the rest of the board, "I don't think my portfolio can take another hit this quarter if it keeps failing."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Mrs. Crawley." John caught Anna's eye as she tipped her head toward her office, leaving the room quickly. "I think I need to go and confer with the CEO about how she'd like to proceed."

"I'm sure that's exactly what you're doing." Mary snorted, her eyes flicking toward Talbot's leaving form. "And I'm sure I could find it in me to do something similar if you're going to be delayed here."

"Just," John put a hand on Mary's shoulder, "Not my desk. The sofas, fine, but not my desk."

"I'm sure that space is reserved just for you and Anna and I won't tread on someone else's space like that. It's not who I am."

"I'm grateful for that." John left the room, handing Talbot a few things before knocking on Anna's office door. Her voice called out and he entered. When the door closed he flicked the lock in place, scanning the room quickly before smiling at its lack of exposure to the other suites.

She looked up from her desk, already sorting through papers there. "How can I help you Mr. Christian?"

"You signaled me from the board room."

"Did I?" She leaned back in her chair, barely biting her lip to stop the grin raising the edges of her lips. "Must've been a tic or something."

"Must've." John stalked toward her, coming to her side, leaning on the desk. "But, since I'm here, I figured we could chat about our roles in this merger."

"Can we?" She opened her hands, "Please tell me what I can do to help."

"Just continue being yourself."

"That's all?"

"For me it is." John caught her hand, running his fingers slowly over it before bending to whisper in her ear, "We'll have to work much more closely now Ms. Smith."

Her fingers intertwined with his, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Yes we will Mr. Bates."

"I've missed you calling me that."

"Have you?" Anna pushed her chair back slightly, standing next to him. "I can think of something you've missed more."

"Can you?" John smiled when she nodded, the glint in her eye straying toward the mischievous. "And what is that?"

Anna's lips crashed on his, pressing her body into John when her hands flew to his neck to hold herself in place while she ravished his mouth. He caught her about the waist, giving in for a moment, and then backed away enough to catch his breath. Her eyebrows rose and he kissed her quickly.

"I'm just making sure you are aware of what you're doing."

"If you're about to try and give me the birds and the bees then I think we're in way too deep for that now."

"It's just," John sighed, "We haven't since the gallery opening and that was almost a month ago. I don't want you to think that's the only reason I'm here."

"We've had conversations since then, which would seem to suggest we've got more in common than the ridiculously enjoyable sex that I wanted to initiate on my desk."

"Not sure it'll work the way you want on your desk." John peeked over his shoulder at the sofas. "But I'm willing to see what we could do on one of those sofas."

"They are new." Anna stepped out of John's grasp, unbuttoning her shirt as she slunk toward the sofas. "Just came in yesterday."

"I thought they looked different." John walked around the edge of the desk, removing his jacket and tie to drape over the back of one of the chairs in front of Anna's desk. "Why'd you replace them?"

"The last ones were Alex's and I figured he'd already broke them in and I didn't feel comfortable using them for business."

John worked off his shoes before taking a seat on the middle of the couch. "Does that make this business then?"

"You are the new president of this company, the orchestrator of this merger, and someone I'd really like to do until I can't walk straight." Anna straddled John's lap, pulling his hands to her exposed waist. "I'd like to think that this sofa could be something we share as a personal and business arrangement."

"I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to share with you as long as I can." John played his fingers over her stomach, kissing over her collarbone. "What have you heard about the divorce?"

"You mean since you spoke with my husband?" Anna looped her arms around John's neck and he tipped his head back a bit to see her more clearly. "Only that there's a good chance I'll get it. Mr. Murray feels confidant that Alex's infidelity is enough to end it all in my favor. Worse case scenario is that we leave with what we came in with."

"Is he still fighting the inevitable?" John kissed up toward Anna's ear, smiling there when her fingers squeezed at his shoulders. "Still believes he could get you back?"

"It's odd," Anna shifted, bending her own head to nip at John's jaw. "Ever since that meeting he had with you he's given it all up. It's like he doesn't feel like fighting anymore."

"That's good isn't it?" John rested his head on the back of the sofa, sighing as Anna continued moving her lips over him. "You're closer to being free."

"Still room for worry." Anna leaned back, removing her shirt with John's help before unbuttoning his shirt. "Cornered animals are still dangerous."

"Just let him run away, with his tail between his legs."

"Will you let him?" Anna paused, her fingers barely touching John's skin. "If he wanted to just leave and never come back would you drop your vendetta against him?"

"I have you," John took one of Anna's hands, kissing over her fingers, "What would I need a vendetta for when I have you?"

"But you'll still try and get Barrow and O'Brien at the party?"

"It's justice, not vengeance for them."

"Just as long as you remember that's what you're after." Anna lowered her mouth close to his, "Can we continue where we were?"

"One second," John licked his lips, "Why hasn't anyone offered him a job? He was the CEO of his own company and yet no one's offered him a job."

"I think your Mr. Talbot clipped the ties to his potentially golden parachute." Anna ran her finger down to John's belt buckle, "May I or do you have other questions?"

"I'm all out of any concerns but how I can best address yours at the moment."

"Good." Anna slipped John's shirt off his shoulders, unbuttoning the cuffs one at a time until she could drop it over the back of the sofa. "I don't want to waste any more energy on anything but you."

"I can agree to that." John slipped his fingers up high enough to fiddle with her bras strap. "Where were we?"

Anna kissed him, running her tongue over his bottom lip until he opened enough to let her inside. He slipped a moment on the strap until he unhooked the clasps. She adjusted enough to leave it on top of his shirt.

John immediately worked his lips from her neck to her breasts, caressing and massaging there while he painted designs there with his tongue. Anna's fingers slipped up from his shoulders, digging into his hair to hold him closer to her, and John responded to her cues.

When she ground down on John he groaned against her breasts. Anna lifted onto her knees, pulling John's trousers down his legs with his boxers in the same motion. He kissed back up to her neck, his hands working down to manage her trousers. She pushed off, standing upright to drop her trousers to the floor as John shuffled his to join hers.

With a smile she worked back down to straddle him, sitting on his thighs before working her hands up to play over John's growing erection. He grunted, fingers digging into the cushions of the sofa when she tightened her grip. John hissed when Anna slipped back off his legs.

"I thought you wanted me to care for you."

"Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with you first." Anna taunted, stroking her fingers over his thighs before pushing his legs apart so she could kneel between them. "That's if you want it."

"Please." John groaned, forcing his head back into the cushions when Anna kissed over him.

Her fingers dug into the skin of his thighs, kneading there in concert of her sucking and licking over him. One of his hands slipped into her hair, searching for a secure hold there, and tightened when she took him in her mouth. Teases with her teeth and licks with her tongue sent his hips jerking toward her.

But just about the moment John felt the tingling at the base of his spine Anna sucked off. She licked her lips, climbing back up onto his legs, and used his shoulders to position himself right over him. John lifted his head off the couch enough to meet her gaze as she sank down on him.

They stopped, both breathing hard until Anna rocked her hips on him. His hands molded over her ass, holding steady there as Anna used his shoulders to bob herself up and down on him. With another movement John stopped Anna's movements. Before she could react John lifted her clear, turning her in his arms, and pulled her back to thrust into her from behind.

Her head went back to his shoulder, her hands covering his as she steered his fingers to her nerve bundle. With her hips countered his, working opposite his drives to grind out the pressure where her breath caught and her voice screeched. A few minutes more and John buried his head in her shoulder.

"Anna," He gasped, hissing when her nails dug into the skin of his hand.

"Right there."

John released in a rush, fumbling with the last vestiges of his energy to use his fingers in her release. Anna broke a moment later, slumping into his grasp, and let out a stuttering laugh. He kissed at her shoulder before kissing her lips when she turned her face to him.

"So, for our first meeting as CEO and President," Anna ran her finger down his cheek, "How'd you say it went?"

John only laughed.

* * *

John fixed his tie in the mirror, frowning at it before turning to Talbot. "What do you think?"

"Of the tie or you?"

"I already know what you think of me." John fiddled with the tie again then shook his head, "At this point it's too late to send out for a new suit."

"They're all black anyway so what does it matter?" Talbot tapped a few things on the table in his hand before turning it so John could read the list there. "Everything's all ready for tonight except how you intend to handle them after they've been embarrassed."

John slipped through the list, barely glancing up at Talbot. "I'm going to assume you're being you and suggesting this because you've already planned something to deal with that conundrum."

"I worked it out to two possible options." Talbot took the tablet back, "Either I confront them or you do."

"I was planning on it. I can sound pretty sympathetic when I can."

"Uh huh…" Talbot sucked the inside of his cheek and John tipped his head to the side.

"You don't think that's a good idea."

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, the same way you'll try and tell me that Alex Green being unemployed at the moment was also not your doing."

"One should never brag about their accomplishments." Talbot tucked the tablet under his arm. "As for the tie, it looks fine. You're just stressing because you think there's a chance you and Mrs. Green could be seen as a couple for the first time at this soiree."

"She's not divorced yet."

"I do like the 'yet' in that." Talbot clicked his tongue against his teeth a bit, "I could make some inquiries about speeding up that process the way I saw about speeding up Green's unemployment."

"I'd rather we keep this particular proceeding legal."

"It'd all be legal, I assure you."

"As legal as when you got rich off the government?" John gave Talbot a look but he just brushed something off his coat. "Or the actual definition of legal."

"I meant the same definition we've been using to have Barrow and O'Brien writing legal arguments against the fictionalized version of your case we handed them or the way they've built you a case against Green."

"That's still legal."

"Then I guess our biggest questions are about moral and ethical complexities." Talbot took a deep breath, "Like how is Anna holding up under all of this? That's if she knows at all."

"She knows and the agreement is that if Green gives up, and everyone else testifies as they're supposed to, then he'll go to jail like he's supposed to without me having to drive him there."

"You'll just leave him to get nabbed?"

"I promised Anna." John pulled at the cuffs of his shirt, "I intend to keep my promise to her."

"Just as well then since his divorce'll be finalized without our help anyway."

"Anna did say Green stopped fighting it."

Talbot frowned, "Not that I'm not grateful about that but I'm worried he's got something else up his sleeve to make this difficult for us since he's a right asshole."

"I don't disagree but I'm not going to drive myself mad over it." John ushered Talbot to the door. "Does this mean you want to handle them after the shocking scene?"

"I think I better." Talbot thanked Carson for his coat, "Especially since you want a grand entrance for yourself anyway. Just to put the fear of God into them."

"I'm not much worried about whether or not they fear God. That kind of eternal concern is theirs, not mine."

"Then I'll handle it."

"Perfect." They walked to the car and climbed in the back. John's leg jiggled a bit and Talbot laughed. Frowning, John turned to him. "What?"

"You're nervous."

"I am not."

"You're leg's bouncing a mile a minute because you're antsy. You weren't this insufferable when you threw that gallery opening." Talbot chuckled a laugh, "But back then you weren't sleeping with Mrs. Green."

"I'm not sleeping with Mrs. Green."

"Right," Talbot nodded his head, feigning ignorance, "You're just splitting hairs because while you have slept with her you're not sleeping with the way people say they've been on dates but they're not dating."

"It's not like that."

"I know, for a fact, that you were in her office just two days ago breaking in a couch."

"It's a sofa."

Talbot cackled, "You're hilarious."

They drove the rest of the way to the gala, Andy dropping them in the queue with everyone else as the bulbs flashed. Talbot exited first, waving Andy back to the driver's seat, and then walked with John to the door. He stopped there a moment to wave and leaned toward Talbot, speaking through his teeth.

"If we keep coming to these things together then someone's coming to think we're really a couple."

"Give it some time and you'll be at the next event with Mrs. Green and I'll stick to the shadows."

"You're in the limelight right next to me."

"Nope," Talbot clicked at him, "Shadows for me forever."

"What if I want you to run my company one day?"

Talbot snorted, "You've got a son for that now."

John followed Talbot inside, whistling at the hanging displays. "I'm impressed.'

"You'd be impressed if she went to the corner shop and bought crate paper before throwing it and toilet tissue toward the rafters."

"That's not true."

"Face it," Talbot pivoted to smirk at John. "Once you realized she still loved you and wanted you and didn't betray you then you remember you were head over heels for her."

"Be that as it may, I'm not so starry eyed I waste a compliment."

"On other people maybe." Talbot clapped John on the shoulder. "But you'd go to your grave complimenting her."

"Should he not?" Anna joined them, taking John's hand before smiling t Talbot. "I rather like his compliments."

"As long as they're situationally appropriate." Talbot gestured to the scene around them. "This is a wonderful display Mrs. Green."

"Anna, please." She tugged on John's hand, "I need to steal him away for a moment, if you don't mind Mr. Talbot."

"I'm not his keeper." Talbot waved his hand, "Do with him as you will but have him back by midnight. That's when the fireworks start."

"Both sets of them I believe." Anna dragged John behind her, opening a door for a side room.

"What is it?"

"This." Anna cupped his cheeks with both hands and yanked him toward her to kiss him as soundly as possible.

John's hands wrapped her waist on instinct, holding her close until she broke the kiss. Her breathless smile, painting her cheeks with the rush of arousal, had John going in for another kiss. When he pulled back she used her thumb to take a bit of lipstick off his lips. He kissed her thumb, grinning at her.

"What was that for Ms. Smith?"

"I got them."

"Got what?"

"The papers. They came today." Anna trilled, squeezing John's hands in hers. "I'm officially Ms. Anna Smith again."

"Really?"

"Really."

John let out a breath, shaking his head. "I don't believe it."

"Believe, Mr. Bates." Anna kissed his hands, tears coming at the edges of her eyes. "We're free and clear. He's gone from my life forever."

"What'd it cost you?"

"Nothing I wasn't prepared to give." Anna sighed, "I would've given him the shirt off my back if it meant I was rid of him and I didn't have to. Murray met with them this morning and Alex's people just handed over the papers. He gets everything he had when we entered the marriage and I get what I came in with."

"I didn't leave you much to go in with."

"I left with my dignity." Anna played with John's collar, running her tongue over her teeth. "And now I get to leave this party tonight with you and it won't matter who knows."

"They'll say horrible things about you. How I broke up your marriage or how you dragged me into your troubles."

"Let them say what they like because all that matters is that you and I will be together." Her voice sobered a moment, "Like we should've been years ago."

"Anna-"

She shook her head, sniffing back her tears, "I know I told you we shouldn't worry about revenge but sometimes, when I think about what he took from us… it makes me want to murder."

"But you told me," John took Anna's face in his hands, "That our job now is to enjoy the time we have. He's the past and we've a future again. One with our son and whatever other children we're looking to have."

"Slow down," Anna swatted at John, "We're not even officially dating and you're already going on about children. What if I say no."

"I don't think you will." John reached into his pocket while getting down on one knee.

"John?" Anna took a step back, "What are you doing?"

"I thought this is how people are supposed to propose." John held the ring out to her, "That's what Henry told me when he helped me get the ring."

"Are you telling me Henry Talbot knew you were going to propose before I knew?"

John froze, "Is that a problem?"

"Is that a problem?" Anna managed a half laugh, "I'd give you a smack if I didn't want you to finish asking me so I could kiss you."

"Alright," John laughed too, "Anna May Smith, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

John slipped the ring on Anna's finger, circling his arms around her to spin her around a moment before letting her feet hit the ground so he could kiss her soundly. She broke the kiss quickly, removing the ring with the others on her finger so his engagement ring was the only one there. He opened a pocket but she shook her head, placing the rings on her other hand.

"You're keeping them?"

"Regardless of the fact that Alex used them to make me think he knew shit about me," Anna admired the simple, silver band, "You bought them and I'll always think of them as yours, not his. Your intentions all those years ago were clear and I never want to forget that you were going to marry me then like you are now."

"Like I am now." John cleared his throat when they heard noise on the other side of the door. "But I think we've got guests we need to join before Henry spreads any nasty rumors about what we may be doing in this room."

"That's for later, Mr. Bates." Anna winked at him and John choked. "I've plans to ravish you tonight. Just not right now."

"With a promise like that, Ms. Smith, I do hope you deliver and not cause me potential trouble."

"Oh Mr. Bates," Anna opened the door, pulling at her dress, "I plan to cause you a great deal of trouble."

John followed her out of the room but Talbot was there immediately, forcing a drink into his hand and turning his shoulder in the other direction. When John went to complain Talbot tilted his head toward the door. "You've other guests you need to see to for the moment. Let her be the woman of the party for a time so what you just did in there doesn't look any more suspicious than the CEO of Green Incorporated and the new President having a business chat before the party."

"Because it looked like something else?"

"If there'd been sounds coming from that room I couldn't have spun it like I did for people looking to talk to Mr. Christian." Talbot nodded at Barrow and O'Brien, drinking together in a corner. "I'm a professional but everyone's really here to see the man who would be king topple another empire."

"The employees of Green Incorporated don't seem too upset that they're about to be merged." John sipped at his drink, "What's the problem?"

"That's what I'm hoping we don't have to find out tonight." Talbot scanned the room, "I assume Mrs. Green is no longer Mrs. Green?"

"Her divorce papers came through." John stopped, "How'd you know?"

"I have a few little birdies that I speak to on a few different occasions that keep me informed."

John snorted, "You mean Mary Crawley told you."

"Maybe she did and maybe she didn't but that's not the point."

"Than what is the point Henry?"

"Green's not beaten yet." Talbot patted John's shoulder. "Enjoy the party and don't forget why we're here."

"I won't."

Talbot vanished into the crowd and John steeled himself for the night ahead. The business men, socialite wives, and others trying to engage in deals under the blue and green lights that sparkled off the silver decorations combined poorly with John's drink to send the world spinning a bit. The sounds and inanity combine to the point where John excused himself from a conversation to go out onto the balcony.

His hands gripped the railing, hauling in deep breaths until his head cleared. He looked down when a hand covered his. John turned his hand to grip Anna's fingers tightly between his own.

"I'm in awe that you withstood it as long as you did."

"So am I."

"However," Anna snuck a look over her shoulder before drawing John to a hidden corner of the balcony. "I think you deserve your reward now."

"Here?"

"Where else?" Anna slid her hands up the sides of John's jacket, smoothing over the fabric. "If we go back inside together then everyone'll know what we've got on our minds."

"And making your scream out here in a public display'll help your reputation?"

"Then we'll have to be quiet." Anna hooked a hand around the back of his neck while her leg slid up to notch at his hip. "I'm willing to take the risk."

"Are you?"

"Aren't you?" Anna stopped, "Because if not then-"

John lunged forward and took her mouth. One of his hands went to the wall beside her head, spreading his fingers to support himself, while the other glided up the leg wrapped over his hip. His body crowded her into the side of the building to lose them both in the shadows of their little alcove.

For a moment it was their own little world. All John could hear was their breathing synchronizing from breathless gasps to the barely contained moans when someone's tongue teased a lip or teeth nipped at exposed skin. Where her fingers formed divots in his shirt or flipped the catch on his belt buckle his worked over the line of her scrap knickers to pull it against her sensitive skin.

Anna broke the kiss, head going back to whimper when John's finger played at her folds through the fabric and his thumb used the abrasive fabric to send her nerves frying. He contrasted his approach with smooth kissed down her throat, pushing aside the shimmering dress, until he reached the tops of her breasts. Her hands fumbled at his trousers but the accidental palm had John groaning into her skin.

He pressed higher, working the fabric around his fingers to not only scrape inside her but also against her with every movement. Her fingers clawed at him, clutching for a hold anywhere she could find it, and Anna bit at her lip to keep from crying out. John ran his tongue over any of her skin he could reach until Anna buried her head in his shoulder to scream her release.

John eased his fingers out, sliding over her skin as slowly as he dared, but Anna wanted nothing slow. Her hand grasped over him, sending his feet stuttering for a better placement as she leveraged her other leg over his hip. Both of John's hands went to her thighs, holding her high against the wall while her dress fell out of the way due to a convenient slit, and he stopped to look at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I want my fiancé to take me against this wall right now."

John risked a hand to move her underwear to the side and thrust forward. They sighed in unison and the steady thump of the party on the other side of the wall set his pace. Driving into Anna with his hands running over her exposed ass, John set his mouth to work kissing any bit of skin he could reach. Anna, never one for idleness, took to ruffling his hair with the occasional dig of her nails into his scalp when john hit a particularly sensitive area.

"Hurry." Anna whispered in his ear, "We've already been gone too long."

"Hold on then." John turned his head up to catch Anna's mouth with his own as his thumb pressed against her nerves.

Her walls clenched around him, her finish caught in his mouth for him to replace with his own when he followed her over the edge a moment later. John ended their kiss, trailing his lips over her cheek as he set her back down and waited for her legs to regain enough strength to bear her weight. And he immediately missed the weight of her hands in his hair and her body on his as they stepped apart.

"I promise, Mr. Bates." Anna straightened her dress, helping him with his shirt and trousers before he did up his belt again. "We'll have time for something more later."

"I thought that was more than I should've expected." John used his half-reflection in a clouded window to arrange his hair a bit before ceding the spot to Anna. "And, this evening, is beautiful Anna. You've done a fantastic job."

"It was what I studied in school." Anna folded her arms over her chest, gazing at the scene through the balcony doors. "Event planning and coordinating."

"I remember all those scraps of paper you swore you'd get into binders and off every flat surface."

Anna laughed, "That flat was a deathtrap."

"But it was home." John risked a finger to her hair, replacing a fallen strand. "I wanted to make it our official home."

"We'll make a better one now." Anna turned to him, "I promised you, when we first got back together, that the moment those papers were in hand I'd have you at the registry office to marry you."

"It's a bit late tonight."

"Then tomorrow, early as we can manage it." Anna took his hand, "I won't let you slip through my fingers again John."

"And I won't lose you either." John kissed her cheek, "It's almost midnight and if we're not in place then the plan goes to shit."

"Always so romantic." Anna teased before darting back inside.

John counted ten before slinking back inside. He worked his way to the back of the room, finding Talbot over the crowd before nodding. Talbot walked to the DJ as John slipped from the room.

Through the doors he heard the muffled sounds of Talbot's announcement that Anna planned the party. John stole a peek through the door, grinning at the sight of her on the stage with Talbot. She thanked the crowd and continued with details on the party as a celebration provided by Green. John snorted and wondered how many in the room echoed his sentiments.

But it was when Anna cued the presentation that John felt the prickle at the back of his neck. He drew back, running the slides in his mind. The ones that thanked all those who helped Green Incorporated become what it was. And especially the one that thanked Barrow and O'Brien for their help on a sticky case by mentioning their willingness to bow to his demands.

The crowd response was exactly as John hoped. He drew back into the shadows as the side doors flew open, Barrow and O'Brien practically spitting at Talbot as the man tried to calm them. After another ten count John drew up behind them, waiting for his moment, and tried to calm his nerves.

"That's a lie and we refuse to be humiliated like this."

"I understand, Ms. O'Brien, and believe me when I say that neither Mr. Christian nor Ms. Smith had any idea what the contents of the presentation were."

"How do you plan a whole bloody party without analyzing every detail of it for mistakes?" Barrow snarled at Talbot, almost shoving his finger in Talbot's face. "We won't stand for it."

"I think you will." John tried not to give himself an unattractively satisfied smirk at their surprise. "I think you will because you don't want the kind of blow back you'll experience if you fight it."

"We're not your puppets either, Mr. Christian." O'Brien stood taller, trying to look down her nose at him. "We may work for you but after the way we've been treated tonight-"

"Like the way you treated John Bates when you railroaded him fifteen years ago?" John stepped toward them and both backed up, almost stumbling into Talbot. "Like the way you took Alex Green's money to bury the man in legal work, false witnesses, and accusations until he could nothing but submit?"

"What are you talking about a dead man for?"

"But we both know he's not dead," John rounded on Barrow, leaving the other man cowering. "We know that you were behind the attacks on him in prison, to kill him, and when those didn't work you simply had him declared dead and lost him to the system."

"You don't know that." O'Brien's voice wavered a moment. "There's no way to prove it."

"But see," Talbot drew their attention, "I found the proof. Records go missing but nothing's ever really destroyed on the internet. Once it's in the system it can be found and I'm good at finding things."

"So I guess the question is," John opened his hands to them, "Do you go down with the ship you chose to sail then or do you abandon it to save yourselves?"

"What do you care anyway if Green paid us to get rid of some chav?" Barrow pointed between Talbot and John. "The man's dead. He vanished off the face of the earth when the state released him ten years ago. He's nothing to no one."

"False." Talbot pointed at John. "He's something quite different now."

"What?" O'Brien scoffed at John, "He's Mr. Christian."

"Yes, but my friends call me John Bates." He extended his hand toward her, "The offer stands, Ms. O'Brien. Give evidence, with Mr. Barrow here if he so chooses, and a witness we've already found against Alex Green and perhaps you don't go to jail for the rest of your lives for interfering with a police investigation or costing the Crown millions of pounds in m reparations."

Barrow and O'Brien looked at one another before nodding. "We'll do it."

"Good." Talbot clapped his hands together. "And I hope you kept evidence on him because I might not've been honest about what I said before."

"What?" O'Brien tried to argue but Talbot held up a recorder.

"But we've got your confession already so it'd be to your detriment not to help us." Talbot motioned for them to follow him, "We've got a car for you and then you can talk to some lovely friends of ours at the Met."

John adjusted his tie as they walked away, going back to the ballroom. His eyes found Anna's across the room and she raised an eyebrow. A nod was all he needed to tell her it was over.

Though something, the tingle at the back of his neck, said it might be far from.


	17. The Missing Pages

Present Day

John opened his eyes, smiling at the feeling of her fingers caressing over the skin of his chest. "I didn't expect you to be up so early."

"Honestly?" Anna kissed his cheek, moving over him, "I don't think I slept at all."

"I thought I wore you out." John trailed his fingers up her arm, stroking up and down in a general lull of satisfaction. "I know you wore me out."

"A fact for which I can be very proud." Anna folded her hands over one another, perching her head atop them to stare at John. "And how's my husband-to-be doing otherwise?"

"Wondering how you manage to drag me to a registry office when all I want to do is stay in bed with you." John tickled at her side and Anna shrieked away from him, batting with a pillow until he had to wrench it from her grasp to defend himself. "Don't you want to stay here with me?"

"I'd like to stay with you forever, truth be told." Anna sat back, crossing her legs on the bed while John supported himself on the headboard. "But I want to do that as your wife, for good and proper, before I commit to staying anywhere with you."

"Are you always so insistent?" John leaned forward and Anna crawled forward, kneeling on either side of his legs.

"You're the one who insisted I should be a CEO." Anna shrugged, her fingers interlocking behind his neck. "I guess I've just grown into my role."

"I guess you have." John paused, "Does that mean you want to give me orders now? Punish me if I'm bad?"

"I've never really seen myself as the kind who likes bondage but with you…" Anna brought her mouth to his ear, breath tickling the skin there. "I might consider it if you're curious what I'd tell you to do."

"Always."

"But I'm more curious what you'll do to me." Anna taunted and cried out when John griped her knees to slide her forward. Her back hit his drawn up legs as John sunk down the bed to rest her higher on his chest. "John?"

"Trust me." He grinned, tugging her forward until she grabbed the top of the headboard, kneeling over him. "I'm enjoying the view."

"You're playing with fire, Mr. Bates."

"I'm investigating how dangerous you are, Ms. Smith." John licked a stripe up the inside of one of her thighs to leave Anna quivering. "You were impressively naughty last night and I wanted to see how much more you could be."

"Don't tempt me."

"It's not temptation when I want it." John kissed down the other thigh, "How about now Anna? Do you want me to do something now?"

"Please."

"Please what?" He let his teeth nip close to where she already glistened in the light of the morning breaking through his large windows. "I can't answer a request I don't have."

"Take me."

"With pleasure." John latched onto her nerves and sucked while his hands sculpted over her thighs to find a good hold.

He need not have worried. Anna used the headboard to her benefit and ground herself on him, seeking to steer him where she needed him most. But John followed her passion with the noises she made as his tongue teased her folds before delving deep to drink the sweetness and suck at the wet dessert he found there.

Before he could stop himself his fingers worked into her, driving her wild from the inside out while his tongue tried to do the same from the outside in. The trembling in her thighs drove him almost as much as the way she chanted his name in between breathless gasps or weeping moans. And when she went over the edge, her whole body sagging on her limp arms still keeping grip on the headboard, John sucked one final taste from her before tipping them to lay her on her back.

Given her state it surprised John when Anna pressed him into the bed. She slid down his body, limb still quaking slightly from her climax, and positioned herself where his actions and the morning combine to make him fighting fit for her. Anna turned her hazy be determined eyes on him and John worked his back against the headboard to better open his arms to her.

"At your leisure."

She gripped his shoulders, his hand at her hips to help her rise, and then sank down on him. John's head thunked on the headboard, ignoring whatever pain reverberated in his brain to groan at the always-familiar yet always-pleasurable sensation of her scorching heat wrapped around him. They stayed still a moment, neither wanting to break the heaven they found in those sensations.

But then John's hips stuttered and Anna dug her nails into his shoulder. She rocked against him and John gripped at her hips to steer her motions. Keeping their motions slow, John tried to steer them to a gentle rise but his body had other ideas. And so did Anna.

When she snuck her own hand between them John was lost. He caught her mouth in a kiss while she worked over the both of them to send herself higher. His own hand slipped over her breasts to get her mouth slanting over his own.

Then it was a race. One he lost but not without putting Anna over the edge again. His body stuttered to a stop, leaving his chest heaving as her slight weight settled over him. With a sweep of his hand over the skin of her back he took stock of the time.

"If we're going to make the registry office then-"

"Shhhh," Anna put a finger over his mouth without moving her head from his shoulder. "Just give me a few minutes."

* * *

A few minutes turned into another two hours but Anna impressed John with her preparations. The suit she wanted him to wear was already in his closet, her own dress arrived shortly after they finished breakfast, and when John opened the front door to lead Anna to the car his jaw dropped at the sight of Talbot, Jack, and Mary standing there. Mary handed over the bouquet while Jack took his mother's arm and led her to the first of two cars.

Talbot shuffled John into the second, following the first through the lighter morning traffic. "It's amazing actually."

"Which part?" John took the ring box Talbot held out to him, checking it before tucking the box into his breast pocket.

"That you've made it this far." Talbot swept his hand forward, "I remember that man with his conspiracy theories that shared my cell and then planned revenge for years just to perfectly destroy his enemies."

"Haven't we?"

"In a way." Talbot ticked off on his fingers. "With Bricker, Barrow, and O'Brien all giving testimony and already preparing their own defenses for the inevitable trials the Crown now has to prepare against them, Green's a sitting duck."

"You don't sound so convinced."

Talbot shrugged, "I didn't steal a billon pounds from the government because I'm an idiot that trusts in happy endings."

"That's not encouraging Henry."

"What's not encouraging is the fact that we still haven't found the definitive proof that'll nail that bastard's ass to the wall."

"Mr. Pelham's can't find anything?"

"I didn't say that." Talbot stopped John's argument, "I said we hadn't found definitive proof yet, not that we wouldn't."

"He's made progress though?"

"Oh we've handed over boxes that link Green to the smuggling ring with Bricker, his work with Vyner, Barrow, and O'Brien, and even some insider trading deals that'll get him into a nice little white collar prison but nothing to say he's the one behind the death of Matthew Crawley."

"We've got to find it."

"Don't worry," Talbot put his hand on John's shoulder, "I do know what this means to you. I also know Robert Crawley."

"You know Mary better."

"We don't talk about her deceased husband in our… associations. It'd kill the mood a bit."

"Probably best." John took a deep breath as the car pulled up outside the registry office. "I don't know if I'm ready to believe this."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted it for so long that I can't comprehend the reality of this situation."

"I suggest you wrap your head around it pretty quickly since you're bride's already out of her car." Talbot pushed John toward the door, escorting him up the stairs and holding the doors for the little group to enter the building.

The process itself was a blur. Moments of it burned into John's brain but the majority was a happy memory at the edges of his thoughts. Seconds that stretched to infinity were when Anna walked down the makeshift aisle on Jack's arm or when he slid the ring on her finger to join the other he gave her only the night before or when they kissed for the first time as man and wife. All the other details could go hang themselves for all John cared.

Anna was finally his.

They went back to the cars, John and Anna taking the first with Jack while Mary and Talbot crowded into the second. Dropping Jack at the station, to catch his train back to school, John and Anna took the remainder of the weekend for themselves. And it was not until much later that night, with Anna asleep beside him and his own exhaustion tugging him toward dreamland, that John wondered whatever happened to Talbot and Mary's car.

* * *

The question answered itself early one Monday morning when his phone buzzed to the overarching tone of a musical piece. Anna rolled away from him, burying her head in more pillows than John realized his bed actually had, and he stretched for the device. Fumbling a moment with the touchscreen he brought it to his ear while massaging at his eyes to wake himself.

"Hello?"

"John, it's Henry."

"I'm glad you said so because if anyone else called me this early I'd probably fire them." John blinked, frowning at the gray light in the room. "What are you doing up this early?"

"We found it."

"Found what?"

"The papers. Bertie, Mary, and I, we found them."

"Who's Bertie?"

"Pelham, Bertie is Pelham. Try to keep up John."

"I would Henry but it's-" John tipped the phone to see the time and then groaned, "It's five in the bloody morning."

"I know and I've been up since yesterday afternoon so complain to someone who cares but do it later and get your ass over here so we can get this to our friends at the Met before Green realizes what we have and tries to flee the country."

"If he hasn't already." John sat up, walking to his closet to pull together the components for a suit before stumbling into his bathroom. "No one's seen hide or hair of him since the divorce."

"We'll worry about where he's hiding once we've got cuffs waiting for him when they find him. Now get over here."

"Did we forget who the boss is here? I'll be in when I'm in. If you've got somewhere to be then leave the information in my office."

"Which office?"

"I don't know." John groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall of the bathroom a moment, "Just… my office at Christian Enterprises."

"We'll be there."

"And apparently so will I." John hung up the phone and flailed his hands a moment to find the shower.

The blast of cold water woke him and John only endured it long enough to rinse off before working himself into his clothes. Patting his neck with the cologne Anna preferred, John walked back into the room. He knelt beside the bed, kissing her cheek as she grumbled into her pillow.

"What, in the name of all the holy things, are you doing up?" She blinked at him and John could do nothing to resist kissing her again. "And why are you dressed in a suit?"

"Henry thinks they've found something and he wants me to come check it."

"Send someone else."

"I've got no one else for this but you and I wouldn't drag you out of bed if my life depended on it." John pressed another kiss to her before drawing back. "I'll be back soon. It shouldn't take long at all."

"I should hope not." Anna wrapped herself in the blankets, finding a new position. "I'm naked under this blankets and I want you to do something about it later."

John hissed, "You're not playing fair."

"You're up at five and we're not having sex." Anna waved her hand toward the door, "The sooner you go the sooner you come back to claim your prize."

"I thought I did last night."

"I'm talking about a different prize, Mr. Bates."

John's brow furrowed, "What prize then?"

"Later."

"But-"

"Later," Anna insisted and John huffed, standing to leave.

"If you insist."

"I do."

John hurried to his office, noting the surprise on the faces of the security guards as he took the lift to the top floor. Pushing open the doors to his office he noted Mary, Talbot, and Pelham all stand in a hurry.

He took stock of them a moment, their bloodshot eyes, the bags under them, and the general weariness weighing on their bones. But all of that paled in the sight of the pages Pelham clutched in his grip. John pointed to them and Talbot was already nodding before he could ask the question.

"Are those it?"

"They are. Well, copies, anyway." Pelham handed them over and John immediately flipped through them. "We've already sent the originals in your car to the Met. They'll have them in minutes and then we'll coordinate what we can from here."

The pages wavered in John's hand and it took him a moment to realize it was because his hands shook. He turned to Talbot, holding the pages out to him, "Do you realize what this means?"

"That it's over." Mary chimed in, gathering her things and aiming Pelham to the door. "We're all going to get some much needed sleep."

"I was going to a nice cup of tea." Pelham argued and Mary sighed.

"And I'm going to take a hot shower, because I'd drown in a bath I'm so tired right now, and then crawl into my comfortable bed to sleep for a week until I see people again."

John barely heard them, consumed with the pages. He glanced up, noting Talbot still standing there. "Why aren't you gone yet?"

"I wanted to make sure it really is over."

"With these," John held them up, "It is. It's over, Henry."

"Good." He gathered his things, "Then I think I'll follow Mary's example and make my way to the land of the clean and the well-rested."

"Then maybe you'll appreciate how my wife didn't take kindly to me leaving so early this morning."

Talbot laughed, "Did the security people still recognize you from back when you practically lived in these offices trying to bring down your enemies?"

"I think you've changed the staff since then."

"Glad you noticed." Talbot tapped the papers, "This is justice for Matthew, John. We're getting him justice now."

John could only nod, swallowing back some emotion so he could actually speak. "Robert'll be overjoyed."

"As I hope you are too."

"I've got no words for what I am Henry. Nothing's adequate for this except," John lowered the pages to stare at Talbot. "Thank you."

"What are friends for John?" Talbot walked backward toward the door, "What are friends for?"

John went around to the front of his desk, scanning each page as the proof of Green's involvement with Bricker's organization lay right on top of the report Matthew Crawley prepared to file fifteen years ago. The papers faded with age and yellowing but still evidencing the rain stains from whomever snatched them from the bag in the alley and then ran for it.

He barely looked up at the door opened, only speaking out. "This is incredible. You've got to-" John froze, the barrel of a gun pointed at him. He set the pages down, raising his arms toward his head. "I think you'd better lower that gun there mate."

"We're not mates."

"Not with the gun in my face we're not." John pointed toward the floor with a bent finger. "Just drop it and the security guys looking through the cameras in this rom won't have reason to tackle you to the floor and risk breaking open your thick skull Mr. Green."

Green only laughed, shooting the four cameras before returning the barrel to John's direction. "I may not've trained in the army like you did but I did train on how to use one of these so I wouldn't test me."

"What are you doing in my office?"

"Because I realized something."

"That you've reached the end of your rope?"

Green shook his head, "Your answer, about knowing my father's character… it wasn't the answer of a businessman admiring another."

"I assure you-"

"Shut up before I use this on your already once-busted knee, Mr. Christian." Green stopped, "But that's not your real name, is it?"

"It's my given name."

"Because you gave it to yourself." Green tapped his forehead with his other hand, "I admit, I'm ashamed that it took me as long as it did to realize the truth but you named yourself for my father when your created this whole new persona. But you couldn't hide your regard for him. Your love for him."

"Christian Green was a good man."

"To some. To those who claimed to know him well. To those he loved more than he loved me." Green stood within ten feet of John, the gun steady in his grip. "It's been a long time hasn't it, John Bates?"


	18. Prison Changes a Man

Present Day

John tried to walk back to his desk but Green raised the gun, "Hold it there."

"Why? What're you afraid I'll do?"

"It's more that I don't know what you'll do." Green walked around the sofa, gun trained on John. "More that you could reach for a gun of your own and then I'm buggered because you're a better shot than me. At this range I can't miss you but I also know that this range'd have you placing one right through my eye so I'll avoid that."

"I don't keep guns in my desk."

"Then I'm stopping you reaching for a panic alarm." Green nodded, "That's right. I've not been idle while waiting for this chance. I studied the plans for this building so I could get in and out without being seen."

"It's not possible."

"You're right, it wasn't, but I timed it for when no one else would be around and I could do this with minimal exposure." Green paused, "You know, it's funny, that I'm not afraid of this now that I know I've got nothing to lose."

"And everything to gain?"

"No, no," Green shook his head, "This is a game with the same outcome either way so I risk nothing being here, or by shooting you, and I gain nothing but the satisfaction at your death. That, I have to admit, is enough for me at this point."

"Killing Matthew Crawley and your own father wasn't enough for you?"

"It's all about means to the end, John." Green perched on the arm of the sofa. "I'm seeking mine and while it's not what I intended it'll be worth price of admission."

"I doubt it." John snorted, "Men like you burn in Hell, Alex."

"I guess we'll both find out soon enough. Although," Green cringed, "I think you're under the mistaken belief you won't be joining me but, remember, that adulterers go to Hell too so…"

"We won't be bunk mates down there."

"But we'd both be down there and that's satisfaction enough for me at the moment, given the options I'm faced with now." Green frowned, "You weren't this cavalier when we were younger."

"Prison changes a man." John pointed at Green, "I guess I should thank you for that."

"Should you?"

"Well, if we're talking about gratitude I guess you did me a favor. Showed me the bastard you are and allowed me to make something of myself."

"Unlike what you did to me."

"What I did to you?" John frowned, "What did I do to you?"

"Drove me to this." Green waved the gun a bit, "This is all thanks to you."

"Better way to say that would've been 'no thanks to yourself'." John shrugged, "You always were your own worst enemy Alex."

"No, you were."

John scoffed, "I'm not surprised you reached that conclusion, just disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"That's right, disappointed." John leaned back of his desk, lowering his arms, "It's a word you should be familiar with since your dad used it more than once. I'll admit, I didn't really see it then but I was blinded by the love I had for my friend. I see it now though."

"Do you?" Green ground his teeth, "You see now where Daddy was disappointed in his son?"

"Of course." John opened his hands, "It took you almost a year to finally put together who I was. You drove your company into the ground when it was on the peak of success when your father handed it to you… or, should I say, when you walked over his cold corpse to grab it for yourself. You abused your son and wife when all they wanted was to love you."

"Anna never loved me like she loved you."

"But it didn't mean she didn't love you or that she couldn't love you." John shook his head, "Did you really hate all of us so much you'd burn the world just to watch us burn too?"

"Not always, no."

"Then what, Alex? What drove you to drive a wedge between the world and yourself." John pointed at him, "Why'd you do it all?"

"Why does anyone do anything?" Green shrugged, "Because we're trying to prove something."

"And you couldn't do that properly managing your father's company? Or loving your wife? Or caring for your son?"

"But he's not my son, is he?" John swallowed, shifting on the desk as Green nodded at him. "That's right, I worked that out. Again, you'll be disappointed with how long it took me, but I worked it out."

"It wasn't malicious."

"So Anna just happened to fall for me in time to convince me Jack was premature? She just happened to accept my proposal in time to hide your bastard under my name."

"I wouldn't be so self-righteous when you used the rings I gave you for safe keeping to propose to her." John stood straight, "You want to fight it out about the fact that Jack's not yours then drop the gun and bring your fists up but I won't hear a word against Anna making a decision to help herself. Especially since you put her in that position in the first place."

"No John, you did."

"You had me arrested, railroaded, and tossed in prison just to cover up your murder of Matthew Crawley. Or how you got Bricker, for no more than a nod of approval from you, to swear under oath that I killed him?" John leveled his finger at Green. "Then you had Barrow and O'Brien orchestrate prisoners to try and kill me until you gave up and just had me lost to the system before declaring me dead to Anna."

"You should've stayed that way."

"Why, so you wouldn't have to catch her crying over me occasionally? Or because you couldn't live with the guilt of what you did to your friend?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters how you ever called yourself my friend when the whole time you planned to destroy my life and take my girlfriend."

"She deserved better than a washed up school teacher with nothing to offer her but that cracker box of a flat on the East End."

"She deserved to be loved." John threw up a hand, "But I can't see you doing a very good job at that either. You had her for fifteen years and you just had to cock it all up because, at the end of the day, you're still you and you never wanted to be anything different."

"I tried it once," Green stepped closer and John forced himself to breath easily with the gun growing in his vision. "I tried to be the business man my father wanted, the sober man you encouraged, and the good man I thought Anna might want for herself and you know what happened? Do you know what you did to ruin that for me?"

"You never tried that?"

"You don't remember then, do you?" Green pressed the barrel of the gun to John's forehead. "Let me jog your memory, eh?"

* * *

Sixteen Years Ago

Green pulled at his shirt, swallowing to steady his nerves and hands as he walked down the bar to the cute blonde chatting with her taller, darker-haired friend. He cleared his throat but they failed to hear him over their conversation and the general din of the pub. Trying again the darker-haired one turned, only to roll her eyes and lift a hand to the bartender. She tapped her friend on the shoulder and the blonde woman turned to him, smiling when she saw him, and extended a hand.

"How nice to see you here Alex. I didn't think you were coming tonight."

"I wasn't going to but then you told everyone we deserved some fun before exams I thought, 'why not' and came."

"I'm glad you finally got out with us." She pointed to her friend, "You know Mary Crawley right?"

"Of course." He shook Mary's hand, her upturned lip and raised eyebrow as unwelcoming as the dead fish grip she gave him. "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Crawley."

"Why must everyone remind me I'm married when I come out for a night of fun?" Mary took her hand back, picking up her drink, "I'm meeting Matthew in a corner booth in a moment for our first date since George was born. Excuse the married woman."

She pushed past him and Green fumbled for words at the sight of the other woman's cringe. "Anna, I'm so sorry I didn't know she-"

"Mary's just not had tequila in awhile and I forgot it makes her the petulant drunk." Anna patted Mary's vacated seat, "Why don't you take her seat and I'll get you something for your nerves."

"No," Green held up a hand, "I'm actually trying to quit."

"How impressive." Anna pointed to her own drink, only sipped from the top. "Technically I am too but I was always a bit of a lightweight anyway so it's not much of a sacrifice for me."

"If you don't like drinking then…" Green put forward a hand, coughing to clear the sudden block in his throat, "Maybe I could offer you dinner somewhere else."

Anna frowned, "I don't think I understand."

"I think you do." Green turned toward her, reaching for her hand but she retracted it. "I like you, Anna. Like, really, really like you and I've been working up the nerve all term to ask you on a date."

"I'd noticed."

Green sighed with relief, "I'd hoped you had. I just didn't know how to say it and I-"

"Alex," Anna stopped him, "I think you misunderstand what I mean."

"What?"

"I've been hoping you'd stop trying to make me notice you." Anna played with the stem on her glass. "I like you, a lot, but as my friend. You're funny, you're witty, and I think you've got skills with people that make them like you, which makes you a really good business man."

"But?"

"But I've had conversations with you and…" Anna flailed her hand in the air a minute, "We've got none of the same interests. Your eyes glazed when I spoke for half a minute on the benefits of education stipends for lower income families and housing incentives to- See, there you go again."

"It's just difficult for me," Green held up a hand, "But I can change and I can learn. I promise I'll put in the effort and we'll-"

"We'll what, Alex? Fall in love?"

"Is it too crazy to hold out hope for that?"

Anna shook her head, "No, it's very masculine but not wise."

"Is this you rejecting me then?"

"As anything other than a study partner or a friend, yes." Anna went to put her hand over his but Green drew back. "I'm sorry Alex but I just don't see you that way."

"Because I don't care about poor people?"

"Because you don't care about what matters to me." Anna stopped herself, the rise in her voice obvious. She took a breath before she continued. "I wish there was a way this wouldn't hurt but I think it's time I left before I make it worse."

"Probably best."

"Goodnight Alex." Anna took her drink, walking away from him.

Green held up a hand for the bartender before pulling out a wad of notes. "Get me the top shelf whiskey. Whole bottle and, if there's more in my wallet after that, whatever I can get that's enough to send me into a coma."

"Is that wise?"

"No but I've decided it's not worth it to be that." Green took the bottle handed him and the glass to immediately pour a full tumbler. He downed the glass, hissing a moment, and took his wallet and the second bottle with him to a booth. There his glass filled in direct proportion to the emptying of his bottle.

About the time his vision hazed he thought he heard a familiar voice. Green blinked, trying to clear his vision, and recognized John. Raising a hand so John could see him he stopped when John collided with Anna. Her fruity, feminine drink splattered all over his shirt and, when they both went to address the situation, it spilled all over her as well.

Green's heart beat faster, pumping blood and adrenaline through his fog as he watched John and Anna chatting like old friends. Watched them take a booth and laugh together before the charm meter maxed out on their interactions. From his position he could only hear snippets but with each line exchanged Green gripped his bottle tighter in his fist.

Anna soon left, taking half a bill with John's number written in his masculine script, and disappeared into the crowd toward the door. But not, Green noticed with a growl, before she kissed his cheek. John waited a few, Green snorting to himself at the sight of John's physical reaction to Anna, and followed her out of the pub. Green stumbled out of his booth, leaving the half-drunk second bottle to follow John from the pub.

"John!"

John turned, smiling as Alex looped his arm over John's neck. "Alex! What are you doing here?"

Green swallowed back his first answer for the second, letting the haze of his drinks take over from his anger, "I'm rescuing you from a night on your own so we can paint the town together. What'd you say?"

"I'd say I've got exams to study for."

"Nonsense," Green waved a hand, "You've got loads of time for that. Don't waste it all sitting in tight corners with your books."

"You'd know more about it if you didn't already have that glass, corner office in your Dad's building." John eased himself out from under Green's arm. "We're not all luck enough to be a Green."

"No," Green leveled a finger at John, feeling a bit unsteady on his feet but now a new anger washed him afresh. "But one day you could be."

"I don't think so." John shook his head, "But if I want that internship then I've got to work my ass off and I'm not doing that standing here."

"Please, if you want it then you've just got to ask. I'd-" Green stumbled forward and John barely caught him, righting him with an arm under Green's shoulders.

"Come on Mr. Green. Let's get you home."

"No," Green moaned, holding onto John and digging his fingers in harder than necessary. "We're going out."

"You're already smashed brother." John waved down a cab. "And I'm getting you home."

"You're always so good to me." Green mumbled into John's shoulder as he situated them both in the cab, giving directions to the desired address. "It's why my father wants to hire you."

"I'm sure that's why." John patted his arm, "I'm sure that's why."

Green bit back his next answer, settling into the seat to simmer instead.

* * *

Present Day

John blinked, "Are you shitting me?"

"No."

"You're bitter because Anna rejected you in a pub sixteen years ago and then, by what was gross coincidence, decided to take my number? That's why you arranged to get me set up for a murder?"

"That was the tipping point John." Green used his other hand to hold level with his forehead. "I had it up to here with my father praising you, raving about how you were so wonderful, and everyone falling tits over ass to compliment you."

"You need to get over yourself."

"No, John, no!" Green pressed the barrel to John's temple and John held his breath to stop himself freezing. "I need to get over you. You're the one who's stood in my way since we were kids. It's always been you there, stopping everything I wanted coming to pass because you were better, or stronger, or faster, or more bloody honorable than I was."

"Being a shit human being is your problem, not mine."

"It's yours now."

"Tell me, Alex," John took a breath, "How long, exactly, have you been this mad?"

"I'm not mad!" Green practically screamed in John's face. "I'm not mad."

"Holding a gun to my forehead doesn't exactly prove otherwise."

"Doesn't it?" Green snorted, "This is the most sane I've felt in a long time."

"When did that start? When you betrayed me after swearing blue to defend me to the ends of the earth?"

"We were kids then."

"I always defended you." John seethed, "I protected you from your father, I covered for you, I helped you sober up more times than I can count, and I even joined the army because you asked that I give you the space you needed with your father."

"Much good it did me."

"You bloody stabbed me in the back!"

"You took everything from me." Green's voice reached a hauntingly even tone. "So I took it all back."

"By killing Matthew Crawley?"

"Two birds, one stone, John." Green smiled, "I was always one for efficiency."

* * *

Fifteen Years Ago

Green pulled his hood over his head, grumbling under his breath about the rain. John's form entered the shop down the street and Green pulled his wrist up to consult his watch. In a few moments John exited the shop, right on time and ducked under another awning.

Running across the street in the rain, avoiding the streetlamps, Green took to the alley. In the distance he saw the man holding his attaché case over his head to block the rain and noted the billow of the too-big-coat Matthew Crawley insisted on wearing. Said it belonged to his father. Sentimentally stupid blighter.

Once Matthew Crawley turned into the alley Green grabbed at the ridiculously large coat. Crawley tried to swing the attaché case to defend himself but Green caught it under his arm, wrenching it away before driving his fist into Crawley's gut. He bent double, letting out a rush of air, but charged for Green.

In that moment the world seemed to slow. If he wanted to, Green hazarded he could have counted the individual drops of water pattering on his head. Instead he drew the gun from the front pocket of his sweatshirt and fired.

Crawley went down and Green thrust his hands into the man's coat as he fell. Snatching the bills from the wallet he tossed it to the side and turned to tear into the attaché case. He could hear footsteps and dug out the papers in the meticulously marked folder before shoving them down the front of his sweatshirt to keep them dry while leaving the rest for the rain and the garbage of the alley gutter.

A skidding sound drew Green's attention and he dropped the gun, slinking back into the shadows as John landed next to Crawley. Green pulled his mobile from his pocket, dialing 999. The woman's voice on the other end of the line took his call, heard his whispered fear in a high pitched voice about a mad man with a gun shooting someone in an alley, and sounded distressed when Green ended the call.

He pulled the sim card loose, tossing it into a drain before crushing the phone under his heel. John's voice, trying to soothe the worries of the dying Crawley grated on Green's ears. Other footsteps, accompanied by flashing blue lights, drown out John until another crack filled the air.

Green peeked out from his hiding place and watched John fall to the ground, holding his leg. His eyes caught sight of the bag John spilled to enter the alley, the evidence of his desire to propose to Anna, and Green ground out his guilt. He slipped away between two buildings and hurried back to his flat.

Once through the door he put the money in his wallet, tucking the papers with the others he filed away in company storage files, and dumped his clothes in the rubbish. In the shower his hands still shook but Green tramped it down enough to dress and dial a number on his flat phone. The voice that answered, groggy from sleep as Green's eyes caught sight of the time on his oven clock.

"Bricker, I need you to make a statement to the police."

"What? Who is this?"

"This is the man you conspired with to make sure the Fraud Squad can't lock you in somewhere you'll be man-raped for the rest of your life." Green smiled at the palpable fear on the other end of the line. "That's right. Now call the police and claim you made a call about twenty minutes ago reporting a mad man with a gun right off Abbey. Next to that little corner shop there."

"And say what?"

"When they ask you to confirm what you said on the phone then say yes to it all. Claim you saw a man matching John Bates's description carrying a gun and shooting someone."

"Who the hell is John Bates?"

"The bloke who's picture I showed you the other day." Green gave an exasperated sigh. "When they call you in to confirm the witness you need to tell them it's him, do you understand?"

"I don't know Alex, this is getting a little-"

"What?" Green ground out, "A little too deep for you? Because I've gone deeper and if I go down I'll drag you with me."

Silence reigned on the line a moment before Green spoke again. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then do it now." Green hung up and took a deep breath before grabbing his keys. He drove to John's building, parking just outside it and running through what to say. With a swallow he entered the building, taking the stairs to their floor, and paused outside their door.

He mussed his hair, feigned breathing a little harder, and slapped himself to give himself a less-put-together look. It would not do to have her suspicious of anything. With a roll of his shoulders he knocked on the door.

Anna answered, the smile on her face shifting from exuberant to surprised. "Alex?" She peeked into the hall, "What's wrong? Where's John?"

"He's…" Green swallowed, trying to think of a memory to make his voice catch just right. "Anna, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what? What's going on?"

"He's been arrested Anna. They're saying he killed someone."

Anna collapsed against the door frame and Green moved to catch her, holding her there as her whole body shook. He helped her back into the flat, trying not to express his distaste at the size and cheapness of it. He noted the bottle of wine on the table and the glass before turning back to Anna.

"Anna are you-"

She pushed away from him, grabbing something off the table and walking away into the flat. Green waited but she slammed the door and locked it. Soon her tears echoed out into the rest of the flat and Green went to leave, smiling slightly to himself.

In the hall he removed his other mobile, dialing a number. "Thomas, it's Alex. Yeah, I've got something you can do for me. That's right, do this and no one needs to know about you and that intern this summer. And tell Ms. O'Brien that her little fumble with that Crawley baby case stays quiet too. That's right. Good, now there's a man being brought in on murder charges, a John Bates."

Green looked back at Anna's flat. "I want you to end him."

* * *

Present Day

John shook his head, "You're despicable."

"And you're just jealous that I got it over on you for so long." Green sneered, "You always thought you were so clever but you never saw that coming."

"I'm sorry then. Sorry I didn't see you for the snake you are and wring your neck when I had the chance."

"You were too stupid to see it." Green taunted, "Always believing in the best in people like a fool."

"Better a fool than a psychopath."

"Better a psychopath than dead."

"There's debate to be had on that account." John took a breath, "Where does that leave us?"

"What?"

"Where do we stand, Alex? Now that you've told me how you ruined my life but still failed to beat me." John took a breath, "What are you going to do now?"

"Now?" Green stepped back, holding the gun flush with John's forehead, "Now I'm going to kill you."


	19. Two Men, One Goal

John always heard that when one faces the end of their life it all flashes before them. On the battlefield, in the face of death by faceless targets and robotically aimed bombs, he never saw it. In prison, cornered and desperate in the face of his enemies, he never saw it. But in his office, looking down the barrel of the gun his former friend-turned enemy held John saw it.

Perhaps because he now had a wife. Perhaps because he had a son. Perhaps because now, unlike those other times, he had something to live for. Death is much more frightening when there's everything to lose.

And it came like a thundering stampeded. All his memories, from the time he was a child, filtered through the situation to leave him facing the reality of the moments that mattered most. At the end of one's life, who cares about the spilled drinks in pubs or the undertipping from shop jobs or the insane rental prices?

No one and that's not what one sees.

It was not what John saw.

He saw the moment, in primary school, when a small boy took a punch from an older bully in his class. John rushed over, planting his fist firmly in the boy's face to leave him bleeding on the ground and helped the other boy to stand. The teacher soon arrived, dragging all three to the headmaster's office but John kept a tight hold over the younger boy's shoulders.

John remembered facing his mother and father about it, sneaking furtive glances at the smaller boy's father giving him a similar lecture. He saw the moments the smaller boy soon sought John's company and the two formed a friendship. One bound closer when John lost his father that same year.

The black of the funeral was almost too vivid. The hand on his shoulder from his friend giving him comfort an actual weight. And the whispered pact to always be there for one another a blood oath in words.

Momentary snapshots of two friends exchanging hopes, dreams, and even secrete crushes just to argue, fight, and make up over shared cricket bats and rugby balls filled his mind. He remembered when they both got into the same college and passed the same A-levels for university. And when the black of his mother's funeral forced him down a different path.

As if it were yesterday John could see the day he shipped off to the army with only his friend to wave him off at the bus terminal. He remembered exchanging joke-filled emails and memories when his battle brothers came back scared and broken… if they came back at all. Those anxious moments hoping his friend's date went well, or the match results, or news on the fluctuating health of his friend's father kept him up at night when he should have worried over his own safety.

But when his friend retrieved him from the airport. When his friend's father offered him a job. When he got his place at University because someone pulled strings to help him. Those moments reminded John of all he shared with the man holding a gun to his head.

In a second they faded. None of those things mattered after Anna. Her blonde hair haloed in his memory from the moment she accidently spilled her fruity drink down his shirt to the time he bought rings for her. Every dark night in his cells as he loved her, hated her, dreamed of her, berated her memory, and wished to have died before he met her hit like a tidal wave of emotions.

And when he got her back. When he realized the little boy he saw in Trafalgar Square was his boy and not his friend's. When she said yes to the proposal he wanted to give so many years earlier. When they slid rings on one another's fingers.

His eyes caught the glint of the band on his finger. The band she placed there. The band he would die wearing.

The death that might happen right now.

At the hands of the friend he defended, befriended, and stood by through thick and thin. The friend who betrayed him, framed him, and tried to kill. The friend about to kill him because he did not get the girl he wanted, because his father was disappointed in him, because he was not the man he wanted to be.

For a second John remembered, more vividly than all the rest, the birthday where he received the cricket bat. The birthday he shared with his friend. The birthday where his friend got a pony. The birthday where his friend broke the cricket bat by "accident" and he always believed it.

This was just another in the long line of cricket bats. John had been happy in his little flat, teaching school, about to propose to the woman of his dreams, about to be officially divorced from the woman he married in a mistaken rush, and his friend could not stand it. Could not stand John's satisfaction with his lack when he was so unsatisfied with his possession.

This would not be another of those moments. John would not sacrifice another bat to his friend's entitlement. He would not sacrifice himself on the altar of Alex Green's pride anymore.

It was time to end this.


	20. Shattered Glass

Present Day

John blinked, the sliver of infinity he held in a moment dissipating in time for the world to slow as he watched Green's finger tighten on the trigger. After all he knew he might lose John acted. Instinct finally kicked in over the logical brain seeking answers it did not need.

In that moment all he needed was to survive and that is what he did.

Seizing the gun he wrenched Green's arm, bringing the flat of his hand on the arm to bend it and knock the gun away. Green cried out and John brought his elbow up to knock against Green's chin. He stumbled backward, landed solidly on the coffee table between the two sofas.

Green kicked out as John approached, catching him in his injury and John grunted back from it. Holding his leg while he dodged to the side of the sofa John ducked as Green, rolling off the table, tried to flip it toward him. It did not quite turn but it was enough for John to kick it into Green.

Exhaling in a rush, Green hit the sofa and John leapt over the back of the sofa to land on his chest. Green batted at John but could only flail as John's clenched right fist came down with a crack on Green's nose. He spluttered through the blood there and coughed when John's knuckles collided with his nose again.

As john readied for another blow Green's leg kicked back and his knee connected solidly with John's back. He cried out, twisting to avoid another kick and their legs tangled to send them to the floor. They rolled there, hands and fingers trying to grasp and pull at one another's faces. But John landed his knee in Green's stomach before throwing the other man over his head.

Green landed heavily near the front of John's desk and John got to his feet. Limping for a moment he ducked Green's wild haymaker to plant his shoulder in the other man's chest. With a lift he landed Green on his desk and knocked the other man's jaw.

With eyes rolling back into his head, Green spread his arms on John's desk. John stepped back, breathing heavily, and wiped at his face. He checked his cuff and noted the blood coming from a lip he only just noticed pulsed from a thrown punch. The door opened and John turned toward it, ignoring Green, and sighed at the sight of Talbot and Anna.

Both scanned the scene with wide eyes and dropped jaws. John went to walk toward them both but Anna screamed and Talbot shouted. He turned, meeting the gun whipped to catch him in the face.

John fell back, throwing out an arm to catch himself on the sofa as his hand covered the break in his cheek. He grabbed at Green, moving past him, and heard a crack ring out. But John had Green in his hold and wrapped his arm around his neck while grabbing his other arm in a strong grip to point Green's gun arm toward the ceiling.

Green kicked and beat at John but with a wrench John had them on the ground. He wrapped his legs around Green's waist and pulled back, stretching the other's neck while his arm pressed on the two arteries. A kick more and a weak slap of the hand finally had Green unconscious and John slumped back on the floor.

Extricating himself from around Green John grabbed the gun. He ejected the clip, tucking it into his trouser pocket, and pulled the slide back to eject the live round in the chamber. Dropping the empty gun on Green's glacially rising chest John turned back to Talbot and Anna.

And the world stopped again.

Talbot had Anna in his arms, holding her so she could not fall to the floor. John skidded over the carpet, catching himself from falling as he stumbled closer to them. He helped Talbot lower Anna to the ground, taking over her care as Talbot whipped out his mobile.

"Anna, Anna," John held her close, pressing his hand over the handkerchief Talbot already applied to the injury on her chest. "Anna, can you hear me?"

"John?" Her eyes rolled, tears rolling slowly off her cheeks. "What happened?"

"You're going to be fine. Talbot's already got someone on the phone and we'll be to the hospital in no time."

"What happened John?"

"You've been shot, Anna," John pressed harder on Anna's breastbone, feeling the sticky suck of the blood there. "But you're going to be fine."

"I don't feel fine John."

"Not yet but you will. It'll all be okay."

"What if it's not John?"

"Don't say that." John hugged her closer, noting the quiver in the hand she brought to cover his left at her breast. "We've only just begun our life."

"Begun a life you mean."

"Our life, of course."

Anna slowly shook her head, her wedding band clinking over John's when she tried to hold her grip there. "That was the surprise this morning."

"Surprise?"

"Don't you remember?" She tried to laugh but John could only swallow to hold back his own sobs when she coughed and her breath rattled in her chest. "I told you this morning I had a surprise for you when you got back."

"I thought you just wanted to use the Jacuzzi bath with me." John tried to joke, risking a look at Talbot who held up a hand with all five fingers splayed. "Was it something else?"

"Yes."

"Then save it and tell me later. That way it'll still be a surprise for me later."

"What if there is no later, John?"

"There's going to be a later Anna." John bit out, "I only just got you back and I refuse to lose you."

"You might, John."

"No," He shook his head so quickly his tears flew off his face. "I need you. Jack needs you."

"Jack has you now."

"He needs us both, Anna."

"Our new one would've needed us both too." Anna's eyes fluttered closed and John shook her.

"Anna? Anna!"

The ambulance arrived, taking Anna from John while the police rushed into the office. Talbot directed them as John could only stand in shock while one man pressed a gauze pad to Anna's chest and the other strapped an oxygen mask over her face. They wrapped her in a blanket on the stretcher and hurried her to the elevator with John instinctively following after them.

On the ride there his heart stopped every time her monitor dipped. And he almost tore apart the van when it flatlined. But they brought her back, John clutching tightly to her hand while whispering the same words over and over again to her comatose form.

Operating theater drove him so mad he threw a chair at the wall when she flatlined again. The doctors of the A&E pulled her back from the brink, even with her blood soaking the table under her and dripping to the floor. Through the glass he could hear them searching for the leak, heard the drop of the spent bullet in the kidney dish like his own death knell, and finally heard the sighs of relief when they found the damage to repair it.

The door flew open and John turned to see Jack, his clothing askew, skidding to a stop with his hands on the window. John pulled him back and Jack clung to his father, sobbing half-formed words in between his apologies and explanations. John only held tighter to his son, sharing tears until the tear stains on their trousers were indistinguishable as to who cried on whom.

According to Talbot, when he pressed a cup into John's hand, it was hours later but it might as well been an eternity. John took the cup, passing it to Jack, and accepted the second one Talbot pressed into his grip. He risked a sip, only then realizing he had not eaten in almost a day.

"Doctors say she's recovering well after her surgery." Talbot sat back in his chair. "That's good news, John."

"She shouldn't have been there in the first place." John rested his cup on the small table between Jack's chair and his as Jack finished off his tea and then reached for John's. "She was supposed to be at home."

"I brought her in because she called asking where you were." Talbot shrugged, "I said the office and took her there. I didn't know Green was-"

"Henry," John put a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either." Talbot insisted, "That bastard knocked out two security guards on his way in."

"Is that how you got the ambulance there so quickly?"

Talbot shrugged, "They were already there to treat the security people."

"What about the police?"

"They came to talk to security." Talbot took a deep breath, "And they went away with an attempted murderer for their trouble."

"Among other things he is." John ran a hand through his hair and stood up so fast he knocked his chair into the wall as the doctor approached. "What's the word?"

"Mrs. Bates is awake and asking for you, Mr. Bates." The doctor stepped to the side, "If you'll just follow me."

"Can I-" John and the doctor stopped as Jack approached them, his own tie hanging loosely from his neck. "Can I come?"

"Are you family?"

"He's our son." John put his arm around Jack's shoulders. "If he can come I want him in there too."

"I'm sure Mrs. Bates won't mind." The doctor led them to the room, opening the door and walking to the bed. "Mrs. Bates, I'm Doctor Clarkson, and I've bought some people to see you."

John almost collapsed at the sight of Anna's eyes open. He took her hand, kissing all over it until she pulled his face closer to hers. The kiss there was far less energetic but no less fierce.

When he pulled back her hand stroked over his cheek and he noted how pale her face appeared. He stifled his sob, caressing her before kissing her lips again. John only stepped back for a moment for Jack to gingerly hug his mother and for her to kiss his head.

"My beautiful boys." She rubbed through Jack's hair before taking John's hand. "You've no idea how happy I am to see you."

"If it's as happy as we are I think we do." Jack put his hand over Anna's. "We feared the worst."

"The worst is over." Anna smiled at them, "In fact, I've got good news."

"Good news?"

Anna smiled at John's frown. "Yes, good news. Specifically the surprise I wanted to tell you earlier but you refused to hear."

"What news?"

Anna gave a hoarse laugh at Jack's confusion. "I was going to tell your father this morning but I can tell you both now. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant."

"Yes, pregnant." Anna pulled John's hand to her abdomen. "And Doctor Clarkson said the baby's in perfect health. Even after… recent events."

"You're pregnant?"

Anna put a hand to John's face, "This'll take all day if you keep repeating what I'm saying."

John buried his face in Anna's shoulder, crying there. Crying for the life they almost lost. And crying for the life they made.

She held him close and a moment later John felt Jack's arms around him too. In that hospital room, surrounding by beeping machines, they held one another close. As close as any family could ever be.


	21. Trial by Jury

Four Months Later

John rose with the rest of the courtroom and sat down at the judge's cue, taking Anna's hand in his before rubbing over her obvious belly. Her hand covered his and she gave him a quick smile before turning toward the speaker on the floor. Someone took the seat next to John and he turned to see Talbot settling there.

"You took your time getting here."

"Mary's not feeling too well."

"How not well?" John tried to bite back his grin as Talbot waved a hand.

"It's morning sickness. She can't eat anything and practically demanded the doctor or midwife or whomever she needed to bride just give her an IV because she doesn't want to be vomiting every minute of everyday."

"I can imagine that would make her job difficult."

"It makes my job difficult." Talbot grumbled in his chair, "If you want to pity someone pity me. She kicks me awake at night, craves something disgusting I then have to try and febreeze out of my car-"

"Don't you mean you fail to febreeze it out of your car?" John risked and dodged Talbot's sharp elbow.

"Then I'm the walking dead at work but I have to be attentive and careful when she's throwing up or moody or wants a foot rub or a hot bath." Talbot turned to John, pulling at the bottom of his eyelid, "Do you see how bloodshot I am? I haven't slept properly for a month."

"And she won't for another six." Anna swatted Talbot's hand. "You got the pleasurable part and the least you can do now is care for the woman bearing your child."

"I'll have you know, Mrs. Bates," Talbot hissed, "That she reminds me of that fact daily so I don't need you to lecture me on it. I'm already getting the same material from the source and I don't need a review."

"Quiet in the gallery!"

The three of them sat straighter when the judge's voice echoed with the knock of his gavel before she told the barrister to continue. John shuddered in his seat and Anna covered his hand with hers, stroking softly over the skin there. He intertwined their fingers, smiling at her while mouthing a 'thank you'. Anna kissed his hand and turned back to the scene below them.

"Would the defendants please rise?"

John held his breath as Barrow and O'Brien stood at their bench. Barrow shifted in place while John thought he noted a tremor in O'Brien's hand on the desk. His own fingers tightened momentarily around Anna's and she returned the squeeze without looking at him.

"You are being charged with criminal negligence in court proceedings, unethical activities in the service of the Crown Prosecution Service, taking bribes, suppressing evidence, one count of sexual harassment as unwanted advances on an intern, one count of perjury, and multiple other counts that brought shame and great expense to the Crown and the CPS." The judge raised her head, "How do you plead to these charges?"

Barrow and O'Brien looked at one another a moment before they answered in unity. "Guilty."

"Wise decision." The judge took a deep breath, "I'm disappointed, especially in you Ms. O'Brien. I thought you were a servant of the Crown in this."

"I am, Your Honor," O'Brien cleared her throat, "It seems, in my enthusiasm for my duty I succumbed to some shortcuts, Judge Crawley."

"I see," Judge Crawley clicked her tongue against her teeth. "It's troubling that the Crown, because of your actions, has already wasted significant man hours, wages, and even a settlement pay to the price of ten million pounds. How will those looses be recouped?"

"I've no idea, Your Honor."

"Your Honor," The lawyer stood, pointing to his defendants. "It's been suggested by the CPS barristers that we'll take current time served with community service hours as well as volunteer work for the CPS as the punishment for their infractions."

"Does the CPS hold to this?" Judge Crawley turned to the CPS barrister, who nodded her approval, and lifted her gavel. "Then the sentencing will stand. Time served and the community service and volunteer hours to be handed down at a later date. This case is now closed, next case."

For a moment Barrow and O'Brien turned to the gallery and met John's eyes. He looked on the faces of two people once so united in their malicious intent against him, once so confident in their ability to ruin him, and he only saw them broken now. The suit on Barrow did not fit as well as it used to and his hair did not hold as slickly. O'Brien's shoulders drooped and her haggard face reminded John of the war weathering he saw on soldiers who gave their whole lives to the service.

"Are you alright?" Anna whispered to him and John nodded, kissing her cheek.

"I'm alright."

"We don't have to stay for all of them."

"I need to see justice done."

"Done right you mean?" Anna teased, rubbing her other hand over their linked ones. "Without your revenge and plotting?"

"What's life without a little plotting."

"We could've plotted this better." Anna pointed to her stomach. "I'll be a balloon in August and it'll be so bloody hot with my own personal furnace combining to make me a double boiler."

"You'll still be beautiful."

"I'm sure you'll say that right up until I call you all sorts of unforgettable names when your child comes out of me."

John frowned, "Did that happen last time?"

"I screamed like a banshee when I was having Jack. I cursed your name, any of your ancestors I could remember, and then men in general." Anna patted John's cheek, "But then they put him in my arms and I couldn't wish more blessings on your head."

"You thought I was dead then."

"Then I hoped you'd found peace with the angels." Anna leaned toward him, "It hardly matters."

"It matters to me."

They waited for the next case, some traffic issue that turned into a violent brawl, and then watched Bricker enter with his lawyer. John watched Bricker practically wet himself when he saw the judge. She only lowered her glasses and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Mr. Bricker, why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"I really couldn't say, Your Honor."

"Might have something to do with misplaced entitlement issues." She replaced her glasses, reading down the list of infractions. "My, my, what a collection of problems you've gathered for yourself."

"I assure you it's all-"

"I don't believe I opened that for discussion or debate, Mr. Bricker." His mouth shut faster than a steel trap and Judge Crawley continued. "I see your lawyer has made you quite the deal to get you out of serving real time."

"We've discussed with the CPS representatives and they-"

"No."

The whole room froze and John almost dropped his jaw in time with the struggle Bricker's lawyer had to form words. "I apologize, Judge Crawley, I don't believe I heard you correctly when you said-"

"I said 'No' Mr. Simpson. It's a very simple word that translates to the same thing in no less than four languages. It's a negator and, in English, it means that I'm refusing the suggested sentencing for Mr. Bricker as given by the CPS."

"Your Honor," The CPS barrister stood, "Mr. Bricker's suggested sentencing is in light of his aid in the Matthew Crawley case."

"I'm very familiar with the case, Mr. Kent, and I'm surprised you even agree to be a part of this since you already used your 'get out of jail free card' on Mr. Barrow and Ms. O'Brien." Mr. Kent shuffled in place, "And I also note you dropped the charges against Mr. Barrow from when you were his intern so I commend your forgiving nature."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Mr. Kent shuffled in place, "And it's in that spirit that the CPS decided-"

"I'm not of such a forgiving spirit, Mr. Kent." Judge Crawley pointed to Bricker, "This man conspired to imprison an innocent man for the death of my son-in-law all to make sure his smuggling ring didn't get noticed by the Fraud Squad." She turned on Bricker, "And to think you'd serve less time if you'd just fessed up then instead of waiting until now."

Bricker could only manage to stare at the floor.

Judge Crawley huffed, "I'm surprised you've got no words for yourself, Mr. Bricker. I always thought you were a man of greatly grotesque expression when you wanted something. Even things you shouldn't have."

"There's nothing to say." Bricker managed and Judge Crawley nodded.

"I'm glad you agree. You're sentenced to ten years, minimum-security holding. Your first parole hearing will be available to you after three years served. All of your assests and current business dealings are still under review but I've no doubt it'll more than likely be seized in further evidence by the Crown. This case is now closed. Next case."

John left out a sigh, watching Bricker practically faint into the arms of his lawyer who needed help getting the rail of a man out of the courtroom. Anna shook her head as Talbot gave a low whistle. "Never thought I'd see the last of that particularly atrocious specimen."

"What'll this mean for your company?" Anna tugged on John's arm, hissing a bit when she moved.

"What's wrong?" John's hands went immediately to her but Anna waved him off.

"Your future footballer is kicking right under my ribs." She took a few deep breaths, "Now answer my question. What'll this mean for Christian Enterprises?"

"We're in full compliance with the Fraud Squad and Mr. Pelham's working directly with them to get all the relevant details they need to analyze the full extent of Bricker's dealings over the last fifteen years."

Talbot snorted, "More like last thirty. Bertie just pulled a rabbit out of the bloody hat last week and found Bricker's other files for them. I thought the Fraud Squad Superintendent was going to kiss him."

"Bertie's wife wouldn't have taken kindly to that."

"The Super's wife wouldn't have either." Talbot grinned, "But I could've kissed Bertie when he found the papers for Matthew's case so I guess it's all about motive."

"Speaking of Matthew," Anna lowered her voice. "Is morning sickness the only thing keeping Mary home from this?"

Talbot shrugged, "I can't be sure. She said she's fine but I think she buried him years ago and this'd just bring it all to the surface again. It's not how she wants to remember him."

"It's the horrible part of remembering him." John nodded toward the front of the room, "But it's almost over."

"Yes it is." Anna hugged herself to John's arm as the lawyer led Green into the room.

John's fingers pressed to Anna's a moment when Green swept the room. Both stiffened when Green's eyes landed on them and he only broke gaze when his lawyer forced him into a seat. Judge Crawley's face stoned at the sight of him and John shivered with a tingle in his spine.

"Ms. Braithwaite, how does your defendant plead to the charges?"

"He pleads not guilty."

"That's unfortunate." Judge Crawley noted something, "Given that his confession is all over the audio recording the CPS received with the list of charges."

"Confessions under duress aren't confessions, Your Honor." Ms. Braithwaite shrugged, "It's all staged."

"I'm sure you'll say the same about the camera footage we have of him threatening someone with a gun and then shooting a pregnant woman was staged as well?"

"We'd like to make our case to a jury of Mr. Green's peers."

"I'm sure you would." Judge Crawley sniffed, "Not sure if I can rustle up homicidal killers with bad business practices or entitlement issues but if I can find some I'll definitely try and recruit them to your jury box so you don't have a basis for appeal when the CPS buries your case, and hopefully your client, in the ground."

"Are you making threats against my client, Your Honor?"

"No," Judge Crawley shook her head, sitting back in her chair. "Just offering him another chance to change his plea. Life in prison is preferable to hanging, or so I'm told."

"We're still putting forth a plea of 'not guilty', Your Honor."

"Shame. I'd hoped to avoid the circus this will bring." Judge Crawley brought her gavel down, "Arrange for trial proceedings to commence in the case of the Crown versus Alex Green."

"John," Anna clutched at his arm, "Please get me out of here."

Between Talbot and John they managed to get Anna into the hallway. She took deep breaths, resting her head against the wall, and put a hand on John's shoulder. He covered it with his own until she opened her eyes.

"I'm alright. I just felt like I couldn't breathe in there. Give me a minute and I'll be fine."

"Alright." John took Talbot's shoulder, pulling him to the side to frantically whisper to him, "What do you suggest we do?"

"It's all about opinion at this point. They'll try to sway the jury and the judge and so will the Crown."

"Judge Crawley won't be sitting on that seat in that trial. It's a miracle they let her oversee these one given how close she is to this case."

Talbot grinned, "It's not a miracle when they automate the system and you've got a friend who can alter the programming."

"But you can't reprogram twelve people with minds not set to a basic binary system."

"That's where you're wrong. Everyone thinks in binary." Both of them looked up as Green and his lawyer walked at the other end of the hall. Green nodded at them and only the hand on John's shoulder stopped him going after the man. "We just need to paint him as the horrible man he is."

"How'd you want to do that?"

"We tell your story instead."

John shook his head, "No one'll buy it."

"Because right now, to the world, you're still Mr. Christian." Talbot faced John, "It's time to turn you back into John Bates. Let the world know who you are and they'll know who he is. When his case finally comes around they'll already think of him as the worst of humans and we'll just confirm it."

"And you're sure this'll work?"

"As in all things, John, I'm just asking you trust me to do what I do best."

* * *

Nine Months Later

John rocked the sleeping baby in the hallway, whispering to her as he did. On the route back he saw a younger version of himself running toward him and waved. Jack slowed his pace, arriving next to them and offering his open arms to John. Carefully transferring the baby John nodded toward the courtroom.

"How she doing in there?"

"There's not a dry eye in the place, including hers." Jack rocked the baby, "And she's held up under their questions. I don't think there's a single thing the defense has thrown at her Mr. Talbot didn't grill into her last week."

"That's your mother, always prepared." John dug in the nappy bag to pull out a bottle and a burp cloth. "It's the only reason I got through it."

"I thought your testimony yesterday was great." Jack handed the baby back as her eyes blinked open. "Almost as perfect as little Jean here."

"But not quite that perfect." John sat on the bench, tucking the bottle into Jean's open mouth. "How's school?"

"They think I should do graduate study next year."

"Where?"

"They're saying America but that's too far away from home for me."

"It's got good business programs." John adjusted Jean in his arms, "And your Mum'd love an excuse to come and visit you."

"With a sobbing two-year-old on a six hour flight?"

"She'd probably insist I stay home with Jean." John smiled and then bit his lip, "Though she might have to be the one staying home."

"Why's that?" Jack frowned and then his eyes widened in realization. "Not again?"

"All the signs are there. We're having a checkup when the trial wraps next week." John nudged Jack, "What, afraid of not being the only boy anymore?"

"No. I'm afraid people are going to think all the President and CEO of Bates Enterprises do is have sex."

"It's not all we do." John grinned, "There are other things involved."

"Stop," Jack held up his hand, "That's more than enough for me."

John laughed, "You'll find someone one day that you'll feel that way about."

"Maybe in America?"

"Maybe in America." John agreed, testing the bottle against Jean's mouth to see if she wanted more. "Though I'd talk with your Mum before you make any final decisions on that. She'd kill me if she thought you were leaving her on my suggestion."

"And we wouldn't want that." Jack shifted on the bench, "But you'd be for it?"

"Jack I'd be for anything that makes you happy."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do." John took the bottle away, turning Jean to his shoulder and gently patting her back. "You're my son and I'm proud of you."

"And ever since those articles everyone knows it."

"It was Talbot's idea." John turned to Jean as she burped, "There you go. Another couple of those and you won't cry yourself to sleep for your afternoon nap and then Mummy can actually sleep."

"Are you happy, that you took your name back?"

John stared at the far wall a moment before putting his hand over Jack's. "I'm happy it's now our name."

"Me too."

They waited until the case dismissed, Jack rocking Jean in his arms as Anna and Talbot joined them. Jack dipped to kiss his mother's cheek and John shook Talbot's hand. The other man grinned and released quickly.

"I couldn't be more proud of Mrs. Bates here and I'd say more but if I don't get back then George'll rat me out to Mary about not being there for Henry Jr.'s feeding."

"Go on then, Jack's got the office handled."

"Speaking of," Jack carefully handed his sister to Anna, "I've got an afternoon meeting."

"You're still meeting us for dinner, aren't you?" Anna called after him but their only response was Jack's thumb in the air before they lost him to the crowd. "He's so professional now."

"He's thinking about going to America for graduate school." John put a hand on Anna's shoulder when she gasped. "It's alright, I told him to talk to you before he made any decisions."

"Are you encouraging him?"

"I told him to do what makes him happy."

"Then he's as good as gone."

"It's not forever Anna."

"I know," She whined, placing Jean in her pram as they joined the queue for the lift. "I just thought that, with the case winding down and the company running so well we might all step back form it. Spend some time as a real family."

John grinned, "Then you'll love the surprise I have for you."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later." John leaned down to whisper in Anna's ear. "It'll have to be somewhere you can rip off our clothes and this isn't the place."

"Why, don't want to be arrested for public nudity?"

"I don't want to share your nudity." John kissed her, pushing the pram into the lift. "And Jean needs a nap."

"We'll all need a nap later."

John smiled, "Yes we will."


	22. Epilogue: The Isle of Monte Cristo

In the Near Future

Life had not been kind to him. Not until he met her. And met her again.

She made him better and he forgot how horrible life had been because it was nothing to him. The past held no hold on him when she held him. Or when he held her. Or held their children. All else faded away. It no longer mattered. Only they did. Only they would.

When the case against Green finally wrapped he was a shell. The word was that he died in prison not four months after his conviction for the death sentence. His lawyer tried to appeal but nothing could save him. Talbot said Green hung himself in his cell.

John checked the body himself and attended the funeral. Anna chose not to come but Jack attended in her stead. For all Alex Green had ever been to Jack, he was his father for a time. For all Alex Green had ever done to John, he had once been his friend.

Some things should be stronger than hatred.

Within the next year Jack Bates bid his parents goodbye and headed for graduate school in America. Anna missed him terribly but once their third child came into the world she had no time to mourn. They had no time for anything since Matthew Crawley Bates decided he never wanted to be anything but contrary.

John wondered if they loved him all the more for it.

As to the surprise John promised- and the sex he promised Anna she would want with him after he told her- he was right on both counts. Shortly after Matthew came into their lives they left John's large house to Talbot and Mary to move to a little island off the coast. There the house had room inside and out for their two growing children… and one day for the fourth one to join them.

The press fervor about John's revealed identity, the criminal cases, and even questions about parole hearings for the guilty parties involved faded into the background as the Bates family took to their new life. Their little paradise of Monte Cristo gave them all the comfort and fulfillment they needed. With John and Anna chasing their children around the house and gardens they wanted nothing more or less than what they had.

When Jack finished school he took John's position and John promoted Talbot to Anna's. Talbot also took John's house in the city, at John's insistence, when Mary told Talbot they were having a second child. George roomed with Jack.

One night, after tucking all three of their children into bed, John walked out to their garden and took the seat next to Anna. Her fingers found his and she leaned against him. John kissed her forehead and sighed.

"They're all in bed. They're probably pretending to be asleep but they're there."

"I'd probably win if we guessed what each one of them is doing at the moment." Anna closed her eyes, as if envisioning the scene, "Jean's got the covers pulled over her head and a torch in hand to read a stack of books before midnight. Matthew's kicking around until he contorts his body into the most unnatural shape between all his toys and then'll snore to wake up Maggie."

"Maggie's the only one actually sleeping."

"She's six months old. That won't last more than an hour." Anna sighed, "But I'll take that hour if I can get it."

"So will I." John shifted to lay on the bench. "Care to join me in using that hour to it's best effect?"

Anna narrowed her eyes at him, pointing an accusing finger in his face. "If you're suggesting that you want to ravish me on this bench while our children sleep just above us then you're a mad man."

"Mad about you."

"Charmer." Anna settled herself over him, nipping at his lips.

"Naughty." John pinched at her ass. "Do I assume it's a yes?"

"I'll let you decide."

John tugged her arm, dragging the two of them to the grass. Anna lay back and John took his time. Kissing over her neck to the edge of her shirt before pulling it over her head to drape over the bench. His kisses worked over and around her bra before she decided it had to go.

By the time she started moaning at the attention he lavished over her breasts John lost his shirt to her questing fingers. They speared through the hair on his chest, scratching down his skin to leave him moaning against her skin. And it was as if both synchronized to remove the other's trousers and knickers so the weak light from the back door gave them only the moon to light off their skin.

John guided his lips down her body, licking and kissing while her hands struggled to find purchase on his body. She writhed when his hands decided to explore her hips and her folds. And she barely suppressed her own cries as his lips and tongue joined his already questing fingers.

Driving her over the edge always drove John faster. His own desperation built at the base of his spine but he ignored it, burying his tongue and fingers as deep inside Anna as he could manage before sucking at her nerves. She broke with a shriek so loud John stopped all motions to listen for their children.

"Mrs. Bates," He chided, guiding his fingers slowly from her to leave her quivering muscles relaxing instead of clutching for more. "You'll have to keep quiet or you'll wake the children."

"But I'd be satisfied and you wouldn't." Anna taunted, leaning up on her elbows as John kissed back to her mouth.

"You'd leave me in that state?" John pouted, his fingers slipping over her folds to leave Anna biting her lip. "You don't play fair."

"Never." Anna slipped from his reach, standing just out of his grasp. "But I do reward good work."

"Do you?" John pushed himself to stand, facing Anna where she leaned over the back of the bench. "How'd you plan to do that?"

"Come over here and find out."

John rounded the bench, moving behind Anna to kiss over her shoulders and neck. "I think I gave you grass stains."

"They invented showers for that."

"Or the bathtub."

"Mhm," Anna purred as John's hands wrapped her waist, "I could use the deep tissue massage and we haven't used the jets in awhile."

"No we haven't." He shifted against her, fingers whispering in their glide over her stomach to brush at her breasts. "But I'd like to finish this out here first."

"One thing at a time?" Anna giggled then gasped when John's leg moved between hers to open her legs so he could stroke himself along her.

"I'm old fashioned that way."

"Then by all means."

John drove into her, holding Anna's hips in a firm grip while her head rested forward on her arms where they held the back of the bench. He ran his lips over her shoulders and up her neck to her ear, "Are you alright?"

"I don't think I'm ever better than when we're where we are right now."

John drew out, holding just on the edge before plunging back in. "You mean the garden, yes?"

"Cheeky." Anna hissed as John rotated his hips with the next thrust. "It's no wonder we've already got three children under the age of five."

"Do you want a fourth?" John eased his pace, working to strike where Anna went up on her toes. He risked a look down and, even in the moonlight, he could hardly contain himself at the sight of her taking him to the hilt with each motion. One of his hands caressed back to feel over the skin of her ass before he increased speed.

"Do you want a fourth?"

"I asked first," John's other hand returned to her nerves, "Do you?"

"Yes." Anna breathed, her hand covering his while the other went to his hair, dragging his face over her shoulder so she could kiss him when he increased speed again. "But I think you're already getting your wish."

John stopped, "What?"

"I'm not sure yet but I think-"

John kissed Anna before she could finish, fingers fumbling to send her over the edge again as his own arousal reached a breaking point. He fell first, holding tightly to her, and she finished a few moments later. They sagged against the bench for a minute before John slipped from Anna.

His arms went around her, carrying her to the bench so they could sit on it. Her head rested on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead before meeting her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Not a hundred percent but I'm pretty sure." Anna ran her finger along his jaw, "I'm sure you're never going to have a problem in that department."

"All these little Bateses running around, whatever will we do?"

"I'm sure we'll find something." Anna smiled at him, "We're resourceful like that."

"Yes we are." John moved a piece of hair from her face. "I do hope you know how much I love you."

"I do." Anna kissed him, "It's as much as I love you."

John went to say something else but they both turned to the house at the sound of crying from upstairs. He laughed, "And our future five-a-side football team?"

"I love them all the time, equally."

"And right now?"

"A little less equally." Anna got off John's lap, gathering her clothes and tossing him his. "I think you'd best draw me a bath and I'll see to Maggie."

"That's Matthew's crying voice."

"A tenner says your wrong."

John wrapped Anna from behind, kissing over her neck as he took her inside the house, "How about a massage?"

"You're just saying that because you already know I'm right and you just want to get your hands all over my naked body again."

"That obvious."

Anna dropped to the ground, looking down at his trousers before meeting his eyes again. "It's hard to miss. But I take it as a compliment."

"I should hope so." John swatted her ass, "There's a bath waiting for you when you're finished in there."

"I should hope so Mr. Bates."

John risked a look into the bedroom, watching Anna rock Maggie back to a doze while she moved the torch from Jean's fingers and pulled a blanket over their contortionist son. He smiled, sighing at the sight. Life had not been kind to him but it could be kinder to them.

He would make sure of that.


End file.
